Learning to live again
by michelleroberson2700
Summary: Sequal to "Happy Broken Heart". Leah deals with moving on with her life and the suprising feelings she's having for Embry. Can he show her that you can move on after losing everything? Rating has been moved to M. Enjoy.
1. two months later

_*This story follows after my other Leah story, "A happy broken heart". I wrote this after receiving many emails asking me to continue the story. (Thanks to all who emailed & reviewed) If you haven't read the first, you might not understand the point Leah is at in her life. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks! PS~ I hope to update on this every week, more if possible, but I am still writing on my Seth story "Love & Music" but I will try to keep the updates coming weekly._

_Don't phase, don't phase, don't phase._

I kept repeating this over and over in my head, trying to fight the shaking in my body and the heat that was flowing through my veins. I had decided the night Sam and Emily had left for their honeymoon, that I was going to try to stop phasing. When I arrived home that night I was lying in bed, my mind wondering what it would be like to be the one on my honeymoon and crying my eyes out over the lack of, well, everything, in my life, that if I wanted those things in my life, I needed to make it happen. So, after getting the support of my alpha, I was two months into not phasing with only one slip that occurred about a week in. But, today, today was proving hard. I had the support of Jake, Embry and Seth, but Quil….. He like the challenge of seeing how far he could push me before I phased.

Quil was sitting across from me on the blanket we had stretched out on the sand down at First Beach and was tossing Cheeto's at my head all the while he kept asking, "Are you going to phase? Are you going to phase?"

I was on the verge of snapping. I looked over to him with narrowed eyes. "Knock it off."

"Why? Are you going to phase?" He asked as he tossed another at me.

"Quil, give it a rest." Jake said coming up from the water with little Nessie on his hip.

Quil dropped his hand to his lap and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jake had invited us to spend the day at the beach with he and Nessie. Sam's pack was running the day patrol, which meant that Quil and Seth would run tonight. Jake had asked Seth to replace me as beta, since Embry still had his mother's illness to deal with and Quil had Claire, who was now spending weekends at his house. To say Seth was happy at the new pecking order was an understatement. Seth loved his duty as a wolf and saw it as a blessing other then the curse I knew it to be.

Jake wrapped a towel around Nessie and sat down on the blanket pulling her into his lap. Jake dug around in the cooler that we brought along and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple, handing it to her. She took the apple but refused the water. No matter how much Jake tried to encourage her to try new things, she still preferred blood.

"To bad Embry couldn't join us." Quil said as he laid back on his arms and looked out to the water. "He could use a relaxing day like this."

"Yeah, poor guy, he hardly ever leaves his mother side." Jake said brushing the hair from Nessie's face.

Since the wedding, Ms. Call had taken a turn for the worse. Her health was fading faster than anyone expected and Embry was taking all the responsibility the doctors would let him. He was so drained that Jake stopped him from running his patrols lately.

"Maybe we should go by and see him." Quil said.

"I called him earlier and he seemed really busy so, maybe not today." Jake said.

Jake didn't like being around Ms. Call. Guess it brought back to many memories of when his mother was fighting her own battle with cancer, a battle she lost. What Jacob and the others didn't know was that I checked on Embry almost daily. I did his grocery shopping for him, cooked his meals, some light house work and sometimes even a few loads of laundry. Being as he was a guy, he couldn't cook well and was living off tv dinners. I didn't like the thought of that, so I started helping where I could. The only thing the pack knew was that I went and spent time with Ms. Call. Reading to her or just having a conversation with her. Mostly she would ask how Embry was doing, since he always told her he was "fine". I knew she was worried, even I was worried. Embry had managed to gain a special place in my heart the night of the wedding.

_*Flash back*_

Jake had dropped us all off in my front yard after we left the dinner. Seth immediately running inside to get out of his suit and tie and Quil disappeared into the woods for his patrol. I was standing in the front yard alone with Embry. I turned to look at him to see him staring up at the full moon, a distant look on his face. I guess he felt my eyes on him and he turned to look at me.

"What Lee?" He asked.

"Nothing, you looked so relaxed." I said. "How ya holding up Embry?"

"I'm doing ok. Besides my mom's nurses come three times a week, so.." He said

"Well, if ya need anything, you can let me know ok. I'll come sit with your mom if you need a few hours out or whatever." I said to him.

"Well, there is one thing you can help with. Can you teach me to cook? I suck so bad at it and I'm kinda burnt out on take out."

"Sure." I laughed. "I'll help ya with that." I turned to enter the house when Embry grabbed my arm.

"Lee…"

I looked down to where his hand was around my wrist then back up to him. "Yeah Em?"

"Well, I was wondering, since everyone else got a turn to dance with you, if I could have my turn?

"You're crazy. " I laughed. "Besides, there's no music, and it's dark out here."

"First, I'm not crazy, well, not entirely, Second, there's the moon light, which is glowing around us, Third, music lives in our souls, let's just hope ours are singing the same songs right now." He said slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. "So may I have this dance?"

I put my arms around his neck, "If you must Call." I said with fake annoyance.

Embry seemed to dance every bit as good as Seth. His arms held just the right amount of pressure around my waist and he moved us slowly in a tight circle.

"Sorry today was so hard for you Lee." Embry said.

"Thanks. It was hard, but still, not as hard as I thought it would be. If that makes since." I said shaking my head.

"It does, in the sense that it doesn't ." He laughed.

"I mean, I knew this day was coming, I know Sam and Emily love each other very much, it's just… well, I wonder if I'll ever have that now. A man that loves me and makes my heart race. A wedding, or a family." I said looking down to the ground.

I felt Embry's arms tighten around my waist, "Leah," He said causing me to look up to him, "You will. How could you not. You're smart, funny, sassy, and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you. It was just that Sam was meant for someone else. Just like you're meant for someone. And when you find that man, he'll worship every detail about you. He'll see what most of us see. He'll see you."

I was in shock. Embry had never said such things, least of all to me. "Wow…Thanks Embry, who knew such sweet words lived in that empty head of yours." I joked.

"It's been known to happen." He laughed as he spun me then pulled me back into his chest. "Thanks for the dance Lee."

"Anytime." I said taking a step back from him.

I turned to enter the house.

"Lee?" Embry said behind me.

I turned to look at him once more, "Yeah?"

"Goodnight." He said with that trademark Embry Call smile. The one that showed his dimples and made is brown eyes sparkle.

"Night Em."

_*End Flashback*_

In the past two months Embry and I had became closer than I ever thought the two of us would. I don't even think Jacob or Quil knew how much Embry had on his shoulders right now. Of course, Embry would act like all was well when he was around anyone else, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Embry was scared to death about his mother's health. She was the only family he had.

"Well, I'm going to take this little one home." Jake said standing up from the blanket.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take off too. Think I'll head home and catch a nap." Quil said. "Catch you guys later."

Jake and I threw our hands up in a quick farewell.

"You headed out too Leah?" Jake asked as he put the last of Nessie's thing into her beach bag.

"Nah, I think I'll lounge here for a while longer." I said rolling over onto my stomach. "Maybe read a little on this book Rachel loaned me."

"Well, see ya." Jake said picking Nessie up in one arm and holding the beach bag and small cooler in the other.

"Bye Leah." Nessie giggled.

"See ya squirt." I smiled.

Once Jake was out of sight, I looked around the beach. It was pretty much empty. Since no one I knew was hanging out, I pulled off my jean shorts and tank. I looked down at the dark blue two piece I was wearing. It looked good against my copper skin. I blushed slightly at my self for being so vain. I rolled back over on my stomach and pulled out my sunglasses and dove into the book.

I was two chapters in when a shadow fell across me blocking the warm sun.

"Where have you been all my life?" I heard from behind me.

A smile came to my lips. That voice was impossible to mistake.

"With the man of my dreams." I said playfully.

"Ouch Leah." The voice laughed.

I rolled over to look up a the massive figure standing over me.

"Sorry Embry, that's life." I laughed.

"Yeah, ha ha." He said dryly. "Move over."

I sat up to make room for him as he dropped down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Taking a breather. Mom's nurses are at the house and I swear, that Lisa woman is going to go blind if she stares at me any harder." He groaned dropping back onto his back and closing his eyes.

I shook my head with a smile. Lisa was one of Ms. Call's nurses. She was no older than 24 and every time she was at the Call home, she kept her eyes glued to Embry. She had asked him to dinner on more than one occasion, but Embry kept finding ways to let her down easy.

"She still after you than?" I laughed.

"Like a damn pit bull." He groaned.

Embry drew in a deep breath causing his bare chest to rise and fall back down. My eyes roamed down his body. He was wearing only a pair of blue and white board shorts which looked really nice next to his tanned skin. I noticed how his stomach muscles formed all the way down to the top of the shorts and the narrow path ways of his hips. My breath caught a little. I had seen all the pack guys shirtless and even nude at times, but I had never noticed how beautiful Embry's body was. I found myself biting down on my lip as I watched his pecks rise and fall with his breathing.

"Got your eyes full?"

I looked up to see Embry holding his hand in front of him to block the sun and his eyes looking to me.

"I was lost in thought." I said blushing and looking out to the water.

"Sure." He laughed.

"Anyways. What's on your agenda today?" I asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Well, the home nurses are at the house till 9, so I'm free till then." He said.

"Sam and Emily are having a cookout. Ya want to go?" I asked.

"Sure. I haven't seen Sam and Emily in a few days."

As I stood up to put on my cloths, I saw Embry's eyes roam over my body quickly then look back out to the water. I had no clue why, but the thought of him checking me out caused my skin to tingle. _Get it together Leah, this is Embry for god's sake._

After I was dressed I put my book back into my small bag. "Let's go." I said looking down to Embry.

"Jeez…bossy much?" He laughed as he rose and pulled up the blanket.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Embry laughed and repeated the action.

"Let's drop this stuff at my house and grab a shirt from Seth's closet for you before heading to Emily's." I said as I started towards the sandy path that lead to the road.

"Ok bossy pants." Embry laughed as he dropped his arm across my shoulders.

The feeling of his skin on me sent the tingle back. Why in the hell was my body acting this way to him?


	2. cookout

"I think I'm a little wider in the shoulders than Seth. It feels to tight. " Embry said as he pulled at the blue tee I had given him to wear.

"Stop pulling at it." I said smacking his hand away from the collar.

"Yes mom." He laughed.

"Speaking of, how's it going with your mom?" I asked as we made our way down the narrow drive to Sam and Emily's.

"She seems good today. All smiles and laughing. Still weak though." He said as he kicked a rock that was in his way.

"That's good."

"Yesterday was hard. I don't what that new medicine they have her on does, but she wasn't herself. She was mean and didn't know who I was half the time. I actually had to restrain her to the bed." He said softly.

I looked over to see him wipe a tear from his nose.

"Hey, " I said putting my hand to his shoulder stopping us, "You know that you have people to turn to. You don't have to do this yourself Embry."

"I know, it's just… I don't want anyone else to know how bad it actually is, not yet." He said looking down.

"Then we don't tell them." I said.

He looked down at me with those soft brown eyes that were now misty and I wanted so badly to make him smile.

"You know mom asked about you today. Wants to know when you'll be by to see her." He laughed.

"Well you tell her I'll be by tomorrow around 6. I have a shift at the diner, but I'll be by afterwards for sure." I smiled.

"Thanks Lee."

"Anytime Call."

Embry pulled me into a hug, crushing his chest into mine. I put my hands to his back and squeezed him. I could feel the muscles in his back flex and my stomach tightened.

"Ok," I giggled as I pulled back, "Let's go."

I couldn't understand the need I had to take care of Embry. I cared for all my pack brothers and even the one's in Sam's pack, but my body had a connection to Embry that seemed to come from out of the blue that I couldn't explain. One minute it seemed like he was no more than a brother figure, then, my body would pick up some type of flow where I saw him as anything but brotherly. I couldn't understand what was going on. I forced these thoughts from my head as we came into view of the little house.

"Hey!" Emily yelled as she waved a hand at us.

"Hey." I smiled as I came to a stop at the table where she was sitting a bowl of chips.

"Embry, glad you could join us." She said pulling him into a quick hug. "We've missed you around here."

"I was just here like four days ago Emily." Embry laughed.

"Seems longer." She shrugged. "Sam went to get some ice from the market, but Jake, Paul and Jared are inside."

"Guess I'll go say hi." He said as he headed in doors.

Emily turned to me. "How's he doing? Really?"

"He seems ok." I said as I sat down in the lawn chair and picked up a handful of chips.

"I really need to get over and see his mom. Anne was always so nice me." Emily said taking the other seat. "Maybe take her some muffins or soup."

"I'd hold off on the muffins, solid food doesn't sit well with her lately, so maybe just some broth." I said as I dusted the crumbs from my shirt. I looked up to see Emily looking at me with raised eyes. "What?"

"You seem to be over at Embry's a lot here lately." She giggled and kicked my chair.

"Define a lot?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, Quil says you go over after work most days."

"I take the boy some food." I said rolling my eyes. "Let's alert penthouse about my steamy affair."

"So there is something going on then?" She gasped.

"Emily, do you even understand sarcasm? Of course there is nothing going on! Embry is just a friend." I huffed crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say Lee." She smiled.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said standing from the chair and stomping up the front steps.

When I entered the house I saw Paul, Jake, Jared and Embry sitting around the small dining table. I nodded at them and continued into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and grabbed a soda. After opening it, I leaned against the counter and looked back to the table. Paul had already devoured his muffin and was now pinching pieces off of Jared's as Jared kept swatting his hand away. Jake and Embry were talking about some car that Jake was repairing and needing to go into Port Angles for parts. Guys and cars… I don't think I would ever understand it. Emily came into the house.

"Sam's back, we can eat now." She said waving her hand at the boys alerting them to follow her back out.

I lingered in the kitchen a few moments longer finishing my soda. I tossed it into the trash across the room and watched it fall in.

"And the crowd goes wild." I laughed out loud to myself holding my arms up in victory.

"Nice shot."

I looked up to see Sam standing there holding the bag of ice.

"Yeah well…" I mumbled.

I had come to terms with the whole Sam and Emily thing, but I still felt uncomfortable around Sam. Maybe it was the whole, "this man has seen me naked before" thing.

He crossed the room and placed the ice into the freezer then turned to look at me.

"How ya doing Leah?" He asked with a small smile.

"Um.. Fine." I said. "How bout you?"

"No complaints." He shrugged.

"Ok Sam, I've known you long enough to know that you don't small talk unless you're building up to a bigger conversation, so go ahead, lay it on me, what's wrong?" I said crossing my arms.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." He said sheepishly.

"Spill it."

"Well, a little birdy tells me you've been hanging out with Embry a lot lately." He grinned.

"Yeah, I've been helping out with his mom, Why?"

'No reason." He blushed.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed. "This little birdy's name wouldn't be Emily now would it?" I groaned.

"Aw, cut her some slack Lee. You know she just wants to see you happy." Sam said.

"I get that, but she has got to let this Embry thing go. I mean the boy is basically like family." I said turning to leave the room.

"Only one small problem with that." Sam said causing me to turn to face him.

"And what is that oh wise one?"

"Family doesn't look at each other the way you two do." Sam said with a grin as he stalked past me and out the door.

_What the hell does that mean? Damn this…. There is nothing going on with Embry and I._

"Oh dear cousin." I said lightly as I went down the front steps into the yard, "A word please."

Emily came to me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the side of the house.

"Leah! What?" She asked as she rubbed her arm when I turned her lose.

"Did you say something to Sam about this little day dream you've cooked up about Embry and I?"

"Well…." She said wincing.

"Damn it Emily. For the last time there is nothing going on with Embry and I. Jeez… Just stop this before this turns into a reservation spreading rumor." I said through my teeth.

"Ok, Ok sorry." She said.

I drew in a deep breath and released it. "Thank you. And sorry, you know, about the arm."

Emily smiled and hooked her arm through mine and lead me back to the table. The guys had already made their plates and were digging in as I started to make mine.

"Here Lee, saved ya a seat." Embry said pulling out the chair next to him.

I looked up to see Sam and Emily watching. "Um.. Thanks Em, but I think I'm just going to sit on the stairs." I said with a quick smile.

Embry looked at me with confused eyes for a moment then nodded. "Ok."

I smiled one last time and made my way over to the steps. As I ate I tuned out the conversation from the table. I let my mind wonder over the things I had to do tomorrow. I had taken a part time job at the diner in Forks to keep me busy since I wasn't phasing anymore, plus the money came in handy. I also needed to get buy the library to get a new book to read to Ms. Call. I had to go to the store to pick up some things for the house and Embry needed toothpaste and washing powder.

I looked back up to the table to find Embry glancing over at me. I could see the worry in his face. He was probably wondering why I didn't sit with him. I felt bad that he now thought he had done something wrong. I dropped my eyes from him and looked back down to my empty plate.

"Dessert?"

I looked up to see Jacob standing in front of me holding out a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Thanks Black." I laughed taking the plate.

"It's really good." He said taking the step below mine while looking back to the table. I followed his eyes to see Embry still glancing over to me.

I swallowed the cake and gave him a quick smile which he returned.

"Ya know, I think we should take Em out one day this week. Ya know, get him outta that house some. Whatcha think?" Jake asked looking to me.

"Sure. I think that might be a good idea. What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a movie or we could go to that pool hall in Port Angles."

"Pool hall." I said sitting the plate down. "That would be cool."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Quil and we can set it up for Saturday. You free that night?"

I nodded.

"Great. I'll let Quil know and you inform Embry." Jake said standing. "You do see him more than the rest of us." He smiled and gave me a wink.

"Great, you too." I sighed.

"No one would talk if there was nothing there for us to talk about Lee." Jake smirked.

"For the last time there is nothing going on." I grunted.

"Sure.. You keep telling yourself that Clearwater." Jacob laughed as he made his way back to the table.

_There is nothing going on right? Great Leah, have an internal debate with yourself about weather your crushing on your best friend. Like that wouldn't add to your list of problems._


	3. The Dream

After the cookout, Paul offered Jared, Embry and I rides home since the rain was starting to make it's almost daily appearance. I was seated in the back seat with Embry while Jared sat up front with Paul.

"So, Jake wants Quil, you, me and himself to go to the pool hall in Port Angles on Saturday. You game?" I asked looking over to him.

"I can't, my mom." He said looking back over to me.

"Embry, If I find someone that I know you will trust to stay with her for a while, would you please come?" I asked giving him a faked sad face and pouted lip.

"Like who?"

"How bout my Rachel? This is what she is going to school for." Paul said looking at Embry in the rearview. "Training to be a nurse ya know, or did ya forget?"

"You think she'd go for it?" I asked leaning up behind Paul's seat.

"Of course. She's always like Ms. Anne, plus she worries about Embry taking too much on with her care." Paul said.

"How about it Em? Please?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

Embry looked down at our joined hands and back up to me. He smiled that sweet smile of his. "Sure Lee. I'll go."

"Great." I smiled.

I started to pull my hand out of his, but Embry held it tight in his. I looked over to him. Embry was looking out the window watching the trees pass, acting like it was no big deal for my hand to be in his, like it was natural. I smiled to myself and turned to look out my window.

Jared was the first one to be let out. Although it was not at his home, it was at Kim's. She was waiting on the front steps for him. When the car pulled to a stop, she waved and stood up. Jared smiled as he opened his door and got out. We watched as he ran up to the stairs and lifted Kim from them when he threw his arms around her. He kept her in his arms as they disappeared into the house. When Paul didn't pull off I looked at him in the rearview.

"Um.. Paul, Is there a reason we're sitting in Kim's front yard?" I asked.

"I'm not a damn chauffer, one of you get your asses up front." He barked.

I looked over to Embry and he nodded his head at me for me to take the seat. I released his hand and crawled into the front. After I had my seat belt on, Paul pulled away.

Paul switched on the radio to a rock station and hummed along with the song that was playing. I propped my arm up on the window and stared out at the passing sights of La Push. I felt a touch to my skin that sent fire through it. Embry was lightly running his finger tip up and down the back of my arm. I could feel the tingle in my skin causing the goose bumps to rise.

_My god…his smooth fingers…Wait.. what is happening…. This is Embry….Your best friend! _

"Ok, off your ass and on your feet Call." Paul said looking over his shoulder.

"Jeez Paul.." Embry laughed as I got out the car to let him out the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Embry said looking at me.

"If you're lucky." I smirked.

Embry smiled that favorite smile of mine and turned to enter his house. After pulling off from Embry's Paul kept stealing glances at me out the corner of his eye.

"Damn, what Paul?" I asked.

"What's going on with you and my boy?" Paul asked with a grin.

"Err.. Nothing." I said.

"Sure Clearwater. Since the wedding you two have been spending a lot of time together and those little looks that you think are secret are not so secret." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

"Do you like him?" Paul asked in a serious tone.

"Sure, Embry is great." I said calmly.

"Not what I meant Lee and you know it."

"Paul…." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll drop it." He sighed.

"Thanks."

We rode in silence the rest of the way to my house. Once we were in the yard I opened the door to get out.

"Hey Leah." Paul said as I stood up.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning back down to look at him.

"I think it's cool what you're doing, ya know, with the trying not to phase."

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed.

"Oh Lee, One more thing. I was just picking about the Embry thing. I'll keep my mouth shut. What ever is going on or not going on is between you two." He said lowly.

"Thanks Paul." I shrugged.

"But I will say this, you both deserve what ever happiness you are giving to each other." He smiled.

I felt my heart melt a little for Paul as he spoke those kind words. "Bye Paul." I said shutting the door.

I went into the house and into my room pushing my door shut behind me. Before it could click closed, Seth stepped in.

"Hey lil brother." I said as I gathered my uniform together for the next day.

"Hey Lee. How was the cookout?" He asked as he leaned against the dresser.

"Fine. How come you were a no show?" I asked plopping down on my bed.

"I caught some sleep for tonight's patrol." He said. "I heard Embry went."

"Yeah, He did."

"That's good. He needs a break every now and then. How's Ms. Anne?" Seth asked.

"Not too great." I said lowly. "I wish there was more I could do for them. She's worried about Embry and Embry is worried about her…."

"Lee, people get sick. It sucks that a sweet woman like her is so sick and even though no one is talking about it, we all know what the out come will be. You've been wonderful for Embry. If you were not there for him, I think he would've cracked a long time ago. He's going to need us all more then ever when the end comes." Seth said as the water in his eyes broke over and ran down his cheek.

I stood up from the bed and went and put my arms around Seth. We both knew what it was like to lose a parent. At least we still had our mom, but Embry's mom was his only parent, only family, besides his one aunt in Seattle. The pack had been his family since the day he phased, but a bunch of short tempered wolves can't replace the love of your parents.

"Seth, we'll help him through this. He won't be alone." I said hugging him to me.

"I know Lee, I know." He said pulling back from me with a smile. "You look after him baby girl, I gotta go now, time to get my wolf on."

"Later dork." I laughed as he ran down the hall and out the front door.

After a quick shower, I was in my favorite night cloths, a pair of old black boxers and a white tank. Since my hair was getting longer now, I pulled it into a messy bun on the top of my head. I kissed my finger tip and placed it to the photo of Dad that I kept on my mirror just like I do every night and jumped under the covers.

_I was stumbling through the pitch black woods. Even with my enhanced "wolf" sight, I couldn't make out where I was. I had my arms out stretched in front of me, groping the darkness. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My breathing was becoming more rapid and shaky. Suddenly I felt a warm, soft hand in close around mine and grip me firmly but softly at the same time. _

"_Follow me." I heard his low voice whisper._

_I followed him towards a soft glow that was moving towards us, allowing me to see more now._

"_What's up there?" I asked in a fearful voice. _

"_Everything." He whispered. "Come on Lee."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, jerking him to a stop. "Embry….I'm scared." I said with tears breaking over to my face. _

_He put his hand to my face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Lee," He said taking a step closer to me, pushing his chest against mine, "Don't be. I'm here with you."_

"_But…I don't understand." I sobbed. _

"_Sshh, baby girl…" He said in a low husky voice as he leaned his face into mine, "It's ok, I want let anything happen to you." _

_His lips were soft against mine. I felt my insides quiver. I pulled away to look at him. He smiled my favorite smile and I couldn't help but return it. Suddenly I saw a movement over his shoulder. Stepping out of the bushes was Sam. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

_Sam didn't answer. He looked back to the bush and held his hand out. I saw a hand take his and out from the bush stepped Emily. Sam pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her scarred face tenderly and looked at her the way a wolf looks at their imprint, then turned back to me and smiled. I turned to look back at Embry, but instead, I was facing the wolf Embry. I stared at him a moment, then my heart dropped to my feet. Wolf… Embry was still a wolf….wolves imprint! God, not again! I can't go through that again. I turned to run, back to the darkness, back into the nothing…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My eyes snapped opened at the sound of my alarm clock. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, my heart still racing from the dream. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I squeezed my eyes closed to fight the tears and the image of Embry's lips on mine. I could not got through what I went through when Sam imprinted. It has taken me to long to get past that. Embry was a big help in that also…God…. I can't fall for Embry. I can not fall for this wonderful, sweet, funny, incredible sexy man.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"LEAH! I love you, but if you don't kill that alarm clock, I'll be forced to kill you! Some of us didn't get in from patrol till four a.m.!" Seth yelled from his room across the hall.

I reached over and turned off the alarm. I noticed that my hand was shaking slightly. Not from the threat of phasing, but from the realization of the dream. As I pulled myself up off the bed I shook my head trying to get rid of the heartbreaking thoughts in my mind. I walked over to the dresser while pulling my hair loose from the bun. I picked up the brush and began to pull it through my hair. I picture laying under a sheet of paper caught my attention. I sat the brush down and pulled the picture out to look at it. It was one of Jake holding Nessie on his shoulders, with Quil tossing Claire into the air next to him, while Embry and I with our arms around each other leaning forward towards the camera, both making funny faces and our tongues sticking out. I smiled down at the picture that was taken almost a year ago in the Cullen's back yard. As my eyes fell back to Embry and I in the photo, my heart sank again remembering the dream. He would imprint one day, leaving me alone once again. I couldn't suffer a lost like that again.

I would have to forget this feeling towards my best friend, the one who makes me happy….


	4. a safe place

I was a tornado at work. I kept myself busy to keep my mind off the jumbled mess of Embry and the dream. The tactic of working myself to death helped. I didn't have time to think over my problems. I was far too busy. We were a waitress short today and busy as hell. That was until my lunch break. Suddenly I had forty minutes of free time. Free time was bad, that meant time to think.

"Hey Lester!" I yelled through the kitchen window.

"What Clearwater?" Lester, the boss, asked stepping into view on the other side.

"It's my lunch, so I'm going to run some quick errands." I said.

"Yeah yeah." He said waving a dismissive hand.

I grabbed my purse and cell phone and left the diner. I walked the half a block to the Forks Library. I needed to get a book to read to Ms. Anne this evening. The woman loved those silly romantic novels, so I made my way to the usual section. I scanned the shelves for a minute, then just grabbed one. She would probably zonk out with in the first chapter anyways.

After checking the book out, I made my way to the small grocery store. I made quick work of grabbing the shampoo and dish soap we needed at my house and the washing powder and toothpaste for Embry's. It was probably crazy of me to still be worried about taking care of him with everything that was going on in my head, but bottom line was Embry was my best friend and pack brother, he needed me. My craziness be damned. I paid for my items and headed back to the diner.

Once back I place my things in my car and went back inside. I still had fifteen minutes of lunch left, but I didn't want to be idle. After talking to Lester, I was back on the floor after one of the other waitress had to leave due to a problem with her sitter, although now we were slow. I was standing at the counter rolling some silverware when the door chimed. I looked up to see Chief Swan enter.

"Well hello Charlie." I smiled as I came from behind the counter.

"Hey Leah." He smiled. 'Feed me, I'm starving."

"Of course Chief. Right this way." I laughed leading him to a table.

"I'll take it you'll be having your usual burger and fries?" I asked as he sat down.

"Of course." He laughed.

I smirked and went to put in his order. I fixed his glass of soda and went back to his table.

"Ya know Charlie, you might want to try something green every once in a while." I said sitting the glass down.

"You sound like your mother." He grumbled.

"Well, great minds and all." I said.

"How's everything out at La Push?" He asked.

"Same old."

"You excited about the baby?" Charlie asked.

"Huh? Baby?" I asked confused.

"Um.. Emily and Sam's baby. I ran into Sam and he said they just found out earlier today. I figured you'd be one of the first call's they made." Charlie said.

I felt like the room was starting to spin. I held the back of the chair in front of me.

"Guess they were planning to tell me when I got home." I said.

"Oh, well act surprised." He laughed.

I nodded. "Excuse me." I said then turning away.

"Hey Nikki." I said to the other waitress.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I've only got two hours left, but I'm not feeling to well. Think you can handle the floor alone till Erica gets in?" I asked holding my stomach, trying to fight the sickness that was swimming in it.

"Oh yeah, we're dead anyways. God ahead and take off. I'll let Lester know." She said.

"Thanks. The Chief's order is already in, so.."

"I got it Leah. Get out of here, you don't look so good." She said.

"Thanks again." I said as I ran for the door.

I ran out the door and to my car. As I drove to La Push, I had a million thoughts running through my head. I had accepted Emily and Sam…So what was the problem if they were going to have a baby. This was to be expected. This didn't help the mess of swimming eels in my stomach. I pulled to a stop in front of the little wooden house. Through the windows I could see Emily and Sam with my mom and Kim. All had smiles on their faces and laughing. Sam leaned over and placed his hand to Emily's flat stomach. That settled any notions I had about Charlie being misinformed. Emily was going to have a baby. Something I couldn't. Seems like Emily gets all that I want.

I could feel the shaking in my body. The urge to phase was greater than it had ever been since I decided to stop. I threw the car in reverse and backed out the drive. I had to get out of here. I needed to be somewhere where I felt calm. I would not let this take away from what I was working so hard for.

I don't know how I got to where I was now sitting. I don't remember taking all the correct turns or stopping at the stop signs. I hope I didn't hit anyone and not realize it. But here I was sitting under the large shade tree in Embry's front yard. I looked up to the small blue house. This was probably not much better. But just the thought of knowing he was on the other side of the door slowed the shaking in my body. I leaned my head against the steering wheel. I felt the tears start to break over. My shoulders started to shake from my silent sobs. Suddenly a knock to my window made me jump. Embry was standing there, favorite smile and all. As he saw my tear streaked face, his smile faded and he opened my door.

"Leah? What is it?" He asked once the door was open.

"Emily…..s-she's going t-to have a baby." I sobbed quietly.

"Lee…" Embry whispered as he pulled me from the car. "Come inside."

I held onto his warm hand like a life line as he lead me into the tiny front room. Once inside he sat on the small floral sofa, pulling me down with him. He kept my hand in his and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. As the minutes passed, neither of us spoke. He just sat with me, letting me cry. Embry understood me better than anyone. He knew without asking, that I didn't want to talk, I just needed to cry it out. After several long minutes, I lifted my head up from his shoulder. Embry reached over to a tissue box on the table and pulled one out. He turned to me and began to gently wipe my tears away.

"There." He said softly placing one last wipe to my cheek then tossing the tissue to the table.

"Thanks Em." I said weakly.

"So, Emily and Sam are having a kid…" Embry said looking down at our still joined hands.

"Yeah. Looks that way."

"How'd you find out?" Embry asked.

"Chief Swan let it slip out at the diner." I said.

"It's going to be fine Lee." He said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"What I don't understand Em is, I accepted Sam and Emily, and having a baby is the next logically step for them, so why am I so upset at this? I should be over the moon for her. I would like children one day, and a marriage, a little house, the whole works.. But I can't have that, well, at least not the children… so shouldn't I be happy that Emily can?"

"Maybe that's the real problem Leah. Your upset at the thought of Emily getting all you want." Embry said looking to me.

"So I'm jealous?" I asked a little harshly.

"That'd be my guess." He said with a half grin.

"Well, I am human after all." I said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Embry turned to me and placed his free hand against my cheek. "You're the most human out of any of us. Your reaction is perfectly normal after everything you've been through. But there is no reason for you to be jealous, if anything, Sam should be the one to be a little jealous, jealous of the man that gets lucky enough to call you his. Don't get me wrong, Emily is wonderful, but she lacks that fire…. That passion that I see burning in your eyes all the time Lee. You're a hell of a woman."

"Embry.." I said lightly placing my hand on top of his against my cheek.

Everything in my mind was screaming at me to stop this, but my heart was screaming at my mind to shut up. Embry started to lean into my lips slowly and I felt my heart take off and my breathing became fast and shallow. As he leaned in closer I could feel his warm sweet breath on my lips and a small shudder went through my body.

"Lee…" Embry whispered no more than an inch from my lips.

I looked into his warm brown eyes for a second then closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The sound of the doorbell caused us both to jump back from each other. Embry let out a huff of air and stood from the couch.

"I forgot I ordered pizza." He said quickly.

I looked up in time to see him smile down at me then go to the door. I sat on the sofa trying to slow my heart and breathing down. But I couldn't get rid of the smile on my lips.

_So much for trying to forget Embry…._


	5. anchor

"_You want the last slice?" Embry asked pushing the box towards me. _

"_No thanks, I feel like I might burst now." I said leaning back in the chair. _

_Embry gave a small chuckle and took the slice for himself. _

_Thankfully after the near kiss, things were not weird between us. We had ate dinner in the same fashion as always, plenty of good conversation and laughs. I started cleaning up the plates and glasses. _

"_Lee, leave those, I'll get them." Embry said. _

"_Yeah sure." I laughed and continued to wash up. _

_Embry disappeared down the hall, no doubt to check to see if his mom was awake. The washing didn't take long as there was only two plate and two glasses. I opened the fridge to put the soda back in, when I closed it Embry was standing on the other side. I let out a little yelp that caused him to laugh. _

"_Your hearing is slipping Lee." _

"_Wear a bell stalker." I laughed. _

"_Mom's up. She's asking for you." He said. _

_I smiled at him and made my way down the hall to Ms. Anne's room. I knocked lightly on her door and entered. She was lying in the center of her queen sized bed, blankets pulled up to her waist. Ms. Anne was always a larger than life woman. Quick to tell people what was on her mind and always keeping Embry on a tight rope. Guess you had to being a single parent. In the early days of his phasing, she thought he was sneaking out to do god knows what, poor Em was always grounded, but he took it in silence. After the Volturi war, Jake allowed him to tell his mom the big secret. Life for Embry eased up after that. However Ms. Anne still looked at her only child like he was nine years old. _

_Seeing her now was a shockingly different story. She was unnaturally thin now, her cheek bones stuck out a little more than normal. Her eyes always had dark circles under them. It looked like one strong gust of wind would blow her away. _

"_Ms. Anne?" I whispered coming up next to her bed. _

"_Leah baby, Hi." She whispered in a weak voice. _

_I smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed. She reached out and took my hand and gave me a soft smile. _

"_How ya feeling Ms. Anne?" I asked rubbing her icy hand with mine. _

"_Just a little tired today. You?"_

"_Can't really complain." I laughed. "If you're tired, I can come back later."_

"_Of course not. I look forward to our little visits Leah." She said. _

"_I do too." I said honestly._

"_So, any good gossip?" She smiled._

"_Well, Sam and Emily are going to have a baby." I said. _

"_Wow. Nice for them." She smiled. "How's that sit with you Leah?"_

"_I'm not really sure. At first I was really upset, like I'd been betrayed again, but I love Emily and even Sam, so I didn't understand why'd I 'd be upset like that. But after talking to your insightful son, I think I'm just jealous." I said in a questioning tone, like I was still trying to explain it to myself. _

"_Well Leah my son is one insightful wolf." She laughed. "He's never had the drama that the rest of you have. I like to think that he gets that from me."_

_I gave a laugh and went to cross my legs when my foot caught a stack of pictures sitting on the nightstand and knocked them to the ground._

"_Sorry." I said as I leaned down to pick them up. _

"_Oh, my nurse found those and I asked her to leave them here for me, so I could look at them when I wanted to." She said as I handed her the pictures. _

"_This one is me with Embry the day he was born." She smiled handing me the picture. _

_In the picture was a much younger Ms. Anne, no more than 22. In her arms was a small, chubby cheeked baby swaddled in a blue nursery blanket. I smiled at the image of little Embry. Even then he had that mocha brown hair._

"_Oh and this one makes me laugh every time." She said with a giggle handing it to me. _

_This picture was one of little Embry, he couldn't be no more than 6 or was standing at the second beach, fishing reel in hand. That famous Embry smile displaying his fish. His bare chest poked out in pride._

"_What a dork! Look at that bird chest!" I laughed. _

"_Hey, my baby has always been a looker." Ms. Anne laughed. _

_I rolled my eyes with a laugh. _

"_And lastly, my favorite." She said handing me the picture. _

_This one was of Embry, post werewolf, in his jean cutoffs, standing on his front porch, staring out at something. That calm peaceful look to his face._

"_Why is this your favorite?" I asked handing it back to her. _

"_Because he looks so calm. Like his mind is at rest." She said softly staring at the picture. "He gets that same look around you Leah."_

_I stared at her, unsure of what to say. A tear ran down her cheek and I leaned further into the bed and rubbed my hand up and down her arm trying to sooth her. _

"_Ms. Anne?"_

_She opened her eyes to look at me. _

"_Leah, I must ask something of you my dear." She said in a weak sob. _

"_Anything." I said tightening my grip on her hand. _

"_Take care of him. I know my son, when the…." She drew in a deep breath and released it then continued, "When the end comes, Embry will keep it bottled up. I don't want this to deter him from his life. My son is a good man, he deserves to be happy. Please don't let him lock his self away from the world."_

_I swallowed back the aching lump in my throat. "Don't worry, there are too many of us that love him. He'll be taken care of."_

"_You're his anchor Leah. I've seen him come close to losing it plenty of times, but you're always there, holding him back, keeping his thoughts and feet planted on the ground. I've been told about the imprinting thing and I think for the most part that it sounds quite nice…The thought that some one belongs to you, but you know what sounds nicer to me?" She asked. _

"_What's that?"_

"_Being chosen." She smiled. "Chosen out of free will. Out of the bond that is formed when two people truly cherish each other. I see that with you and Embry." She smiled. _

"_I think so too." I smiled softly. _

_A yawn broke through her lips and her eyes started to glass over a bit. _

"_Ms. Anne, You look tired." I said pulling the blankets up around her. _

"_Yes, a little." She said softly. _

"_Rest. I'll be back tomorrow."_

"_Thank you dear." She said closing her eyes. _

_I stepped back to the door and looked at her one last time. She seemed so peaceful, the picture of Embry on the porch still in her hands. I smiled and pulled the door shut. As I made my way down the hall and into the living room, I didn't see Embry anywhere. I checked once more in the kitchen , but he wasn't there. _

"_Em?" I called out. _

"_Out here." I heard through the open front door. _

_I walked out onto the porch to find Embry sitting on the front steps staring out to the empty road._

"_Embry, What are you doing out here?" I asked taking a seat next to him._

"_Breathing." He answered and I saw him wipe a tear away. _

_I put my arm through his and leaned my head against him. _

"_Thank you Lee."_

"_For what?" I asked looking up to him. _

"_For being my anchor." He smiled. _

"_Don't you know you shouldn't listen in on people?" I laughed. _

"_She's right ya know." He said looking back out to the road. "I don't know how I would be without you these last few months. You've been my rock." _

"_Well, I am freakishly strong." I laughed which thankfully made him chuckle a bit._

"_I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow for some pool." I said standing. _

_Embry pulled himself up to stand next to me. "Thank you again Lee." He said putting his hand to my shoulder. _

"_Like always, you're welcome." I said softly. _

"_See ya." He said pulling me into a hug. _

"_See ya." I said looking up to him as he was looking down to me. _

_I took a step back and kept my eyes on him. The urge to crush my lips to him was screaming in my head. But instead, I gave him one last quick smile and started towards my car. As I drove home, one thing became crystal clear to me. There was no forgetting Embry or the way he made me feel. I'd already accepted that. Now all I had to do was figure out how to act on it… _


	6. Serenade

As I sat on the porch waiting for Jacob to show up to pick me up to go into Port Angles, I was seriously thinking of changing my cloths, again. I tried on about six different outfits before choosing my jean skirt and a black tank that I had stolen from Seth's pre-wolf days. I paired it with my black sandals. I pulled my shoulder length hair into a low pony tail and my black and silver necklace. Although now, as I looked down, I was starting to think if my trusted faded jeans were the safer way to go. I wanted to look "girly" because of Embry and now my mind was racing over all the ways this could back fire and bite me in the ass. It seemed that everyone was aware of what ever it was going on between Embry and I, so me wearing a skirt, which I hadn't done in about four years, was a sure to cause a few smart ass remarks from Jake and Quil. Then there was Embry… What if he thought I looked stupid? Just as I stood up to go change into my jeans, Jake's car pulled into the drive. I sighed and grabbed my purse from the chair and went to his car.

Jake got out of the drivers seat to let me into the back since Quil was sitting up front.

"Wow, Lee…." Jake said looking at me.

"What?" I asked waiting for the jokes to start.

"Damn Clearwater," Jacob said with a awed smile, "You look hot!"

"Oh, thanks." I smiled getting into the back seat.

As we drove towards Embry's, Quil kept turning around in his seat and looking at me. His face a mask of confusion.

"What Quil?" I asked after he turned to look at me for the sixth time since I got into the car.

"You look like a girl." He said in a amusement.

"Well I am a girl." I scoffed.

"No, you're Leah."

"And what does that mean?" I asked a little harshly.

"You don't do "girly". You're mean and punch like a man." Quil stated.

"Yeah, I do pack a mean punch don't I?"

Quil nodded and turned back around in his seat. As soon as he was facing forward again, I leaned forward and punched his arm, hard.

"Shit! See! Is that anyway for a girl to act?" He said looking at me then to Jacob as he rubbed his arm.

Jake just laughed and shook his head. Quil turned to me and narrowed his eyes at me before looking back out the window. I smiled to myself and let out a soft laugh. When we pulled into Embry's drive, Jake blew the horn and waited. A few moments later Embry came out the front door. I must admit, he looked really cute in his dark jeans and gray tee that show off his muscles in his arms and chest. I bit down on my lip, suddenly nervous. Quil stepped out the car and let Embry into the back seat. Embry looked over to me, his eyes became a little wide as he took in my attire. He looked up and down my body then back to my eyes.

"Nice." He said with a cocky grin.

"You too." I said with a smile.

We held each other's stares for a moment. I noticed we hadn't pulled out of the drive yet and I looked towards the front. Quil and Jake were both turned to us, watching us.

"What?" I asked in a hard tone.

They looked back to each other with a smirk then faced forward. Jake pulled out the drive and we headed into Port Angles.

When we entered the pool hall, Jake paid for the game of pool and lead the way to the table. As we made our way over, Embry held his hand to the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd, but as we passed a table that four guys were playing at, I saw them all openly check me out. I felt Embry's hand tremble slightly against me skin. When we reached the table, Quil started to rack the balls while Embry and Jake grabbed four sticks from the wall. A waitress came over and asked if she could get any of us anything. Since alcohol didn't effect us due to our body temp it was soda's all around.

"Ok, I'll be on Leah's team." Jake said as he leaned down to the table to break.

"Why do you get Leah?" Quil asked.

"Cause she's the best player." Jake said with a smile.

Quil rolled his eyes and Embry winked at me causing me to blush.

"Ya know.." Jake said as Quil then took his turn, "Pinks a nice color on you." He said referring to my blushing.

"Bite me Black." I said lowly.

I leaned down for my shot and sank my ball. I stood up and smirked to Quil as I moved around the table for my next shot, which I also sank. As I took my third shot, I heard, with my super wolf hearing, the guys from the other table whispering about me.

"That girl's legs go on forever." One whispered.

"Check out that ass."

I looked up to see Jake glancing over to them with a hard look to his face, which they didn't see. Quil was shaking his head and taking a sip from his soda, but Embry…. Embry looked like he could rip the guys head off. I walked around the table and placed my hand to his arm. Embry gave me a weak smile as he looked down to me.

"Hey, just ignore them, play pool." I said with a smile.

He nodded and took his shot. As I waited for Jake to take his, I sat on a bar stool near the wall next to Embry. I noticed the loser' s that were whispering look over to me. I rolled my eyes and looked back to see Jacob taking his next turn. Embry's arm came across my shoulder and I looked up to him. He gave a quick smile and a wink, then looked back to Quil taking his shot. I looked back over to the loser's to see them glancing at Embry's arm on me with looks of disgust. I sat a little straighter at that. I looked backup to Embry and smiled.

"Your up Lee." Jake said stepping up to me.

I winked at Embry quickly and stood to take my turn.

As soon as I leaned over, the loser's started to whisper again.

"Now that's a view." One chuckled softly.

"I'd like to have those legs around me." The other said.

I stood and faced them.

"Hey baby." One said.

I went to open my mouth to say something, when I felt a arm grab me. I looked up to see Jake standing behind me.

"Let it go Lee."

I huffed and turned back around to take my shot. I heard the two guys share a laugh. I was shaking so hard at this point, I missed my shot. I cursed and pushed away from the table and went back to the stool.

"Easy Leah." Jake said leaning against the wall next to me.

I sat with my eyes closed trying to calm myself.

"You ok?" I heard Embry ask as I felt him step next to me.

"She's taking a breather." Jake said calmly.

"The assholes at the next table?" Embry asked in a hard tone.

I opened my eyes to him and nodded. "Can't they see I'm here with three guys? What idiots would hit on a girl with three large guys with her?" I asked.

"That kind." Quil said. "Guess they think we're just your friends."

"Well, I can solve that." I said standing from my stool.

I looked over to make sure the loser's were looking, and they were. I took both of Embry's hands pulled his arms around my waist and leaned into his chest. I ran my nose lightly along his jaw and threw my arms around his neck, running one hand in his hair. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me closer into his chest, causing me to stand on my tip toes. I looked up at him with a smile and glanced out to the guys. Both had looks of shock and tossed their sticks to the table and turned and left. I laughed and looked back up to Embry. He had that smile on his face and I felt my knees shake a little as I looked at him. I became aware of Quil's eyes on us and stepped out of Embry's embrace.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled.

"Anytime Lee." Embry answered, but there was no sign of laughter in his voice, it was almost like a longing I heard.

"That was pretty smooth Leah." Quil laughed.

"It's not my first time trying to get rid of loser's." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, is it just me or do we all tend to get hit on more since the wolf thing happened?" Quil asked.

"Yep, we do." Jake said sinking the final ball and winning us the game. "Well, you guys do, I was always getting hit on before."

"My ass Black." Embry laughed. "You were so far up Bella's ass, no other girl could even see you."

Jake scowled. He didn't like to be reminded of his "Bella" days.

"Well, I just wish people would knock it off. It gets tiresome always having to reject people." Quil said in a exasperated tone.

"Yeah, who needs date with dinners and movies and ya know regular sex, when you can stay home and watch "Dora" or "Barbie" every Saturday." Embry laughed.

Jake and Quil did not seem to think his joke was funny. Quil's body started to shake lightly and Jake was squeezing his glass so hard that it shattered.

"Oh chill! I was kidding! You two know I think Claire and Nessie are the sweetest things in this world. Jeez…." Embry sighed.

Jacob and Quil seemed to relax a little after that. I knew Embry didn't mean any offense at his remark, he was just messing with his two best friends. I heard a song coming from the back of the pool hall where the dance floor was located and started to smile. It was "Never gonna be alone" by Nickelback.

"What?" Embry asked with a soft smile.

"I like this song." I giggled.

Embry gave me that brilliant smile of his and took my hand and started towards the dance floor.

Embry held his hands pressed to the small of my back, his chest pressed firmly against mine. I had both of my hands locked around his neck. We were moving in a place, swaying slowly back and forth. I looked up to him slowly to see him looking down at me. As I looked into those soft brown eyes, I could feel the quivering in my stomach start and my heart beat going into a racing pace. I knew he could hear it from the sweet smile that formed on his lips. He slide his hand up my back to my neck and around to my cheek. Embry leaned into me, his lips near my ear and sang the words to me, softly.

_Your never gonna be alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna take the world on, _

_I'll hold you till the hurt is gone._

I moved my fingers up to the nape of his hair and held his hair in my fingers. Embry moved his face back in front of mine, his nose lightly moving along my skin, till his lips were less then an inch from mine. He winked at me once, then pushed his lips to mine. I felt my heart leap and soar. My eyes closed and everything else faded away. Every nerve ending in my body screamed out in ecstasy. His lips felt like satin and mine bent to his will. It was soft and sensual. I smiled against him and felt his turn up slightly too. He pulled away for a second then kissed me softly once more. I opened my eyes to look at him and he held his hand to my cheek and smiled. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm my racing heart and Embry let out a small chuckle then pulled me back into his arms against his chest and returned us to our dance.

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day_

* Sorry I took a while getting this posted. I've had a house full of family the last few days and had to play "Hostess". Thank you all for sticking by this story! You guys rock!


	7. smiles & butterflies

As I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock, I realized that I woke up smiling. The knowledge of waking up smiling made me smile even more. I giggled to myself as I rolled over and turned off the alarm. Last night had been all kinds of wonderful. Embry and I had kissed. A kiss that was so sweet and soft that I had a hard time falling asleep because I couldn't think of anything else but that kiss. 

After our kiss on the dance floor and the dance was finished, we left the pool hall and headed back to La Push. Again Embry and I sat in the back. In the darkness of the back seat, Embry reached over for my hand and held it in his against his leg. No words were spoken between us at all, but the conversation between our joined hands sent thrills threw me. Every move of his fingers seemed preplanned to softly graze my skin. I would only glance to him out the corner of my eye, to see him glancing to me out the corner of his. Great, we had reverted back to 8th graders. It was so naïve and young of us to be this shy after a kiss, but that just made it all the more sweeter to me. It had been too long since I had had the whole butterfly's in the stomach thing with a guy and I was welcoming the feeling. 

I was the first to be dropped off, but not before Embry pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it softly. He looked to me with those warm brown eyes and whispered goodnight with his brilliant smile. I had to swallow to keep from giggling like a school girl before I returned his gesture. He released my hand and I got out of the car with a thanks to Jake for the evening. The car didn't pull out of the drive until I was inside. I said a quick goodnight to my Mom and Charlie who were sitting on the sofa watching a movie and raced down the hall and into the bathroom. 

After quickly brushing my teeth and washing my face, I pulled on my favorite sleep cloths and went into my room. I was plugging in my phone to charge when I received a text message. 

_By the way, you're welcome for the evening..lol. ~ Jake._

I laughed and hit reply.

_Ok, you win, there is something to talk about, so thank you Jake.~ Leah._

While I was laying in bed, my mind replaying the sweet kiss between the two of us, I heard a knock at my window. I slipped outta bed and walked to the window. I was beyond surprised when I saw Embry standing there bare footed and in a pair of sleep pants and a white tank. I threw open the window and leaned against the seal. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone, although unable to hide my smile. 

"I had to see you one last time." He smiled as he leaned against the window, inches from me.

"What about your mom?"

"She's asleep and I'll only be here a moment." He said putting his warm hand to my neck. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight the proper way."

"Wow, how sweet." I said as I felt my heart beat start to race. 

Embry chuckled and leaned into me. My tongue licked my bottom lip in anticipation of what was coming. He noticed the act and smiled, then pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and slow. Our lips moving with each other, neither fighting for control, seeming to move as one. Where had he learned to kiss like this? After a few moments, Embry pulled his lips away from mine and leaned his head against mine. 

"When can I see you again?" He asked in an almost pleading voice. 

"I have the early shift tomorrow, but I'll be off by two." I said. 

"Can I see you then? Will you come by the house?" He asked leaning back to look at me. 

"Yes."

Embry smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good night."

"Night Em." I said. 

I watched him disappear into the darkness and closed the window. I laid in bed smiling like a love struck teen at my ceiling. The last thing I remember thinking before sleep found me was how much I was looking forward to getting off work tomorrow.

"Leah! If you want some breakfast before work you better get a move on." I heard my Mom yell down the hall. 

"OK!" 

I jumped from the bed and pulled off my night cloths and changed into my uniform. After pulling on my socks and shoes, I pulled my hair into a messy bun on the back of my head and headed into the kitchen. Seth was already at the table with a large helping of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of him. 

"Morning." I said in a happy voice as I sat down and started to pile food onto my plate. 

"What are you so chipper about?" Seth asked with a mouthful of pancake. 

"What? Can't I just be having a good morning?"

"Yeah, if this was the twilight zone. You never wake up in a good mood." Seth said. 

"Oh please. I have you know I am a chipper person." I smiled before taking a bite of eggs. 

"Yeah, and I'm the king of England." Seth said rolling his eyes. 

"Seth, England has a queen." I laughed. 

"Whatever."

After finishing my breakfast I drove to work, still with the smile on my face. After getting everything set up, I walked over to the door and unlocked it, flipping over the sign to "open". I was in the back stocking some shelves when Erica came into the back. 

"Leah, there's a table out front that requested you for a server." She said.

"Ok, how many?" 

"Three. And the one in the blue tee is smoking hot." She said fanning herself. 

I laughed and made my way to the front. The restaurant was empty except for the table in the corner. I saw Emily, Sam and Jacob sitting there. 

"Morning." I said as I stepped up to the table. 

"Morning Lee." Jake smiled. I noticed he was wearing the blue tee and chuckled to myself. 

"So, what will it be?" I asked looking to Emily. 

"I'll take a order of pancakes and an o.j." She smiled. 

"Eggs, bacon, English muffin and an order of pancakes, with a coffee." Sam said not meeting my eyes. 

"Just some eggs and a coke." Jake said with a half grin.

"Be back in a minute." I said and turned from the table. 

I put in their order and started making their drinks. 

"Who is the one in the blue?" Erica asked glancing over to the table. 

"Jacob."

"He seeing anyone?" She asked. 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. He is most defiantly taken."

"Damn." She mumbled and went back to straightening the menus next to the register. 

I gathered the drinks onto the tray and went back to the table. "Here we are." I said placing their drinks I front of them. 

"Lee, ya got a minute to talk?" Emily asked. 

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, even though I knew they were going to tell me about the baby. 

"Well, I went to the doctor because I was feeling sick and it turns out that…." She looked to Sam, then back to me, "Well, I'm going to have a baby."

All three looked to me with nervous expressions. 

"I know." I said. 

"What? How?" Sam asked. 

"Charlie let it slip the other day." I said shrugging my shoulders. 

Sam and Emily shared a quick look, then looked back to me. 

"Oh, um.. Ok." Emily said. 

"Congratulations." I smiled. 

"Thank you." Emily said, even though the look on her face showed her surprise that I was taking it so well. 

"Order up Leah!" I heard the cook yell. 

"Be right back." I said turning from the table. 

"Told you guys she would be ok." I heard Jake whisper to them. 

After giving them their orders, I gave Emily a quick hug and even patted Sam on the back. That almost made him choke on his coffee and look to me like I was an alien from another planet. I rolled my eyes and left them to finish their meal. I was standing behind the counter talking with Erica when Sam came to the counter to pay his and Emily's bill. 

"Thanks Leah, for being so….calm about this." He said handing me his money. 

"No thanks required Sam. I'm happy for you, really." I said trying to hand him his change back. 

"You keep it." He smiled.

"It's like ten dollars on a twenty three dollar check." I said pushing the money towards him again. 

"I said keep it." He smiled then turned and left the counter. 

I shook my head for a moment, then placed the money into my apron. Jake then came up to pay for his meal. 

"Those two were worried sick about what you would say." He said shaking his head. " I told them you'd be fine."

"Guess they think I'm going to be pissed my whole life about what happened between Sam and I." I said shaking my head also. "I have better things to do with my time besides be mad at Sam."

"Yeah ya do." Jake said with a smirk. 

"Jeez…."

"Don't worry, I told Quil not to say a word to anyone about what happened last night between Embry and you. That's your guys business, no one else's." Jake said. 

"Thanks Jacob." I smiled. 

He winked at me, then left the building. 

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. I kept looking to the clock to see if it was close to two. I kept dazing out, thinking of Embry and it even caused me to drop an order on the floor and over flow the waffle machine. Finally, two o'clock came. I punched out and practically ran to my car and pushed the engine as fast it would go back to La Push. I wanted to change cloths before heading to Embry's. 

It was like I was fifteen all over again. I changed cloths a million times, trying to find just the right thing to wear. Finally I decided on my jean shorts with my purple tee and black flip flops. I took my hair down from the bun and ran the brush threw it. I damn near ran Seth over as I ran out the front door to my car. 

"HEY! WHERE'S THE FIRE? YOU GOT A HOT DATE OR SOMETHING?" He yelled at me as I jumped in my car. 

Why yes I do. I thought to myself as I pulled out the drive. Yes I do. 


	8. talking it out

Once I parked in Embry's drive I sat for a moment trying to calm myself down and wipe the smile off my face. After checking myself in the flip down mirror I made my way to the door. I knocked quickly and waited. I could hear his foot steps down the hall and my heart started to beat against my chest. The door pulled opened and there he stood. He was wearing only the sleep pants and tank from last night. When he saw me that dazzling smile came to his lips.

"Hey." He said sweetly.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

Embry reached out and took my hand, pulling me inside and closing the door. I turned to look at him as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest smiling at me.

"Did you not want to get dressed today?" I asked with a laugh.

"Didn't sleep much last night." He said rubbing the side of his face.

"Your mom?" I asked.

Embry smiled and looked at me. "No." He laughed. "My mind was racing with thoughts of a certain woman that I shared a heart stopping kiss with."

I felt myself blush and looked down to the floor. "Oh."

I heard him chuckle and looked up to him with a smile playing at my lips. He stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Don't be embarrassed Lee." He laughed.

I shook my head and stepped out of his arms and went to the couch.

"I'm not." I said.

"Then why the blushing?" He asked.

"Well, To be honest Em, I did the same thing." I said glancing up to him.

He came to sit next to me and held my hand in his.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "No, It was actually nice. It's been a while since I've felt that way."

"Glad to help." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow. I thought for a moment about the last time I had felt that way…it was Sam….. Then he went an imprinted. My face dropped.

"Hey, what is it?" Embry asked.

"Embry…I like you." I said

He smiled, "I like you too Leah."

"If we take a chance together, we're taking a chance of being pulled apart, you could imprint." I said as I felt the tears start to build in my eyes.

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he looked down to the floor.

"I know. I've thought about that." He said softly. "I've liked you for so long Leah, but I've never acted on it because I knew that could be a possibility and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why kiss me?" I asked as the tears started falling.

"I didn't want to walk around wondering anymore what it would be like to kiss you. I've wanted to do it for so long." He said looking up to me. "When I held you in my arms for that dance, I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. You felt so right. I knew I had to take a chance. I know it was selfish of me, I know what it could do to you. But something happens to me when I'm near you lately.. I feel, well, alive, for lack of a better word. Like everything is almost right or something bigger is on it's way for me. You make me happy."

He wiped his forehead and rested his head against his hand. " I understand if you don't want to take a chance, but there is a chance I won't imprint, not all wolves do."

"Embry…." I sighed.

He put his hands to my face and made me look into his eyes, those wonderful brown eyes…

"Lee, I care about you so much, if was in my power never to imprint, I'd do it. I can't even think of any other woman that I would want, when there's you. You're everything I want. You're strong and independent. I love how hard headed you can be, how you know just what to do or say to get your point across. I want you in my life more than you could know, but I won't ask you to do something that you're not sure of."

"I want you too Embry. You've changed me so much. I like the person I am when I'm with you. I've spent so many years being pissed off at the world…but theses last few months I've been spending time with you, I haven't felt that way. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about what it would be like to be with you, but the risk, it scares me to death…." I said.

He raised his hand and brushed away the tears from my cheek. "I understand Lee. I'll just be your friend, nothing more."

"But…" I tried to say before he cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"I'll be your friend after one last kiss." He said in a husky voice.

He removed his finger and pressed his soft lips to mine. My entire body relaxed at his kiss. My heart felt like it would jump out my throat and my skin had the tingle back. Embry swept his tongue against my bottom lip lightly, then pushed his lips to mine gently one last time and pulled away. He kept his hands to my face and his eyes were closed.

"There, friends." He said softly as he kept his eyes closed.

I licked my lip, still tasting him there and drew in a deep breath of air. I put my hand to his and released the air in my lungs.

"If you'd had let me finish, I was going to say, I've never been one not to take a risk." I said.

He opened his eyes to me. "What are you saying Lee?"

"I want you." I smiled.

"What about the imprinting?" He asked as his fingers stroked my cheek.

"You're worth the risk." I said softly.

That smile I loved so much came back to his face. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tight against him. "I swear Lee that I'll try my best not to imprint.. I swear." He mumbled into my hair.

I cringed at that. I knew this was a huge risk I was taking, but the thought of not being with him actually made my body and heart hurt. That draw to him that I didn't understand was screaming at me in the back of my head to hold him to me and never let him go.

"So, I guess we're officially a couple?" Embry asked with a laugh as he pulled back from me.

"Well, let's say we're testing the waters." I smiled.

"Deal. Ya never know, I may get sick of you after a while." He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and flopped back onto his back on the sofa.

"More like I'll tire of you first." I said as I snuggled myself closer to his chest.

"Please! I'm like totally adorable." He said.

I laughed and looked up to him threw my lashes.

"Embry?"

"Yea?"

"Will you kiss me again?" I asked as I pulled myself up to his face.

"As much as you want." He said softly and pulled me to his lips.

His kisses were always filled with such softness. Like I was a piece of glass that would break if he wasn't careful. It was nice. It made me feel like a woman. When he pulled away he moved a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"What do we tell everyone?" He asked.

My stomach knotted. The thought of everyone else intruding into our little corner of the world didn't sit well with me.

"We don't have to tell them anything right now do we?" I asked.

"Do you not want them to know? Are you ashamed?" He asked with hurt to his eyes.

I sat up next to him. "No! God No! I'm not ashamed at all Embry. It's just… We are still figuring this out ourselves. We don't need anyone else's noses stuck in right now. Besides, once they know, they questions and wise cracks will start and I want to enjoy this for as long as possible."

Embry laughed. "I get it. Besides, think of how much it will be sneaking around."

"Well, I think Jacob and Quil might already know."

"They won't say anything. I'll make sure." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Have you meet Quil? That boy can't keep a secret to save his life."

"I'll threaten him with death." He said rubbing my arm.

I giggled and laid my head back down on his chest. We laid like that for a while. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was late.

"Embry, I need to go." I said running my fingers along his jaw.

"Ok. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked kissing my finger tips as they passed over his lips.

"I'll think about it." I laughed.

He smiled and pulled me to his lips and kissed me softly again, letting his tongue trace my lower lip. This time I opened my mouth to him. When his tongue met mine I moaned softly. The sensation sent a shock through me. I caved in and bent to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and his fingers started tracing patterns on my shirt. Even through the material it caused goose bumps to rise.

Embry pulled back and smiled. "See ya tomorrow Lee."

"See ya tomorrow." I said breathlessly.


	9. Dates, Dresses & Alice

A week had passed since the talk at Embry's house and just like before, I was at his house almost everyday. We would have our dinner together and I would sit and read to his mother till she fell asleep, then I would sit in Embry's arms on the sofa, either reading to him while he kissed at my neck or laying in his arms talking about random things. The only thing that changed was Embry showed up at my window on a nightly basis giving me a "proper" goodnight. So here we were again, me leaning out my window kissing his sweet lips, saying our goodnight. Embry kissed me softly then pulled away and looked at me with that hypnotizing smile.

"Go out with me." He said with a that smile.

"Thought we already were." I giggled.

"I mean a real date. Not hiding inside my house."

"When?" I asked wrapping my fingers in his.

"Tomorrow. The nurses come so I'll be free till 9. I'll come by and pick you up and we'll go to dinner in Port Angles, it's not likely we'll run into anyone there, we can be an actual couple out in public." He said as he kissed my hand.

"You know if you pick me up here, it's likely someone will see." I said.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at Second Beach then, no one ever goes there. Say around 5?"

"I'll see you then." I smiled.

"Goodnight baby girl." He said placing a kiss to my head.

"Night." I whispered as he stepped back and flashed that smile to me, then disappeared into the night.

I spent the majority of the next day in my closet. I wanted just the right outfit for tonight. Only problem was since becoming a wolf, my wardrobe mainly contained cut off shorts and tanks. Other then that it was only two pair of jeans and the dress from the wedding. It was now that I regretted not updating my selection of cloths in the past few months since I stopped phasing. I was standing in the middle of my tiny walk in closet when a knock came to my door.

"It's open." I said.

The door swung open and in stepped Jacob with his Nessie holding her tiny hand in his.

"Hey Leah." Jake said closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I groaned dropping the shirt and cut offs I held.

Jake let a chuckle out as he pulled out my desk chair and took a seat in it pulling Nessie onto his knee.

"What?" I asked stepping out the closet and taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"You're having a hard time finding something to wear tonight aren't you."

"How'd you know about tonight?" I asked.

"Did you forget that Embry is one of my best friends, not to mention I was there for the first kiss?" Jacob laughed as he handed Nessie my rubber band ball from my desk to fiddle with.

"Right." I sighed.

"I know some one that could help." He said looking to me.

"Alice?' I asked.

He nodded.

"If I must." I said laughed.

Jake stood and placed Ness on the floor and pulled out his cell phone. As Jake started speaking into the phone, Nessie made her way over to me and held her hands up for me to pick her up. I picked her up and sat her on my legs. She raised her little hand and placed it to my cheek. Suddenly, the image of Jacob in wolf form, with Bella and her at his sides running through forest flooded my mind. In the vision, Nessie struck at lighting speed and took down a large buck, draining it and then turned to the large russet wolf, ran and climbed up onto his back.

"Been hunting this morning, huh?" I laughed.

Nessie let out a laugh that sounded like ringing bells. "I like hunting with my Jacob cause I get to ride back on his back. And today he his taking me to the beach to play with Claire."

That explained the early morning hunt. Even though Nessie was incredibly advanced for her age to only be a little over a year old, if she was ever going to be spending the day around humans, Edward and Bella insisted she hunt before hand.

"Well, that sounds like fun sweetie." I smiled sitting her back on the floor as she marched back to her Jacob and he picked her up holding her to his chest.

It was so cute the way she always referred to Jake as "My Jacob". He was hers and hers alone, even it was just as an over abused babysitter/playmate for now.

"Alice is on her way. She says she has "the outfit". Perfect for your date." He said brushing Nessie's curls from her face.

"What's a date?" Nessie asked looking up to him.

"Uh… a date… a date is…." Jake stumbled over his words, looking to me for help.

I laughed before speaking. It was too funny watching Quil and Jake trying to explain certain things to their young imprints. Once Quil had choked on a hotdog when Claire had asked him if had a girlfriend and was going to get married.

"Ness, a date is when two people who like each other go out and do fun things together." I said with a soft smile.

Her little face bunched up for a moment, like she was thinking over what I had just told her, then a wide smile came to her face. "Well, I like my Jacob and he likes me, so, my Jacob and I go on dates all the time."

I was unable to stop the gut busting laugh that came from my lips. Jake smiled and looked down to her.

"Yes, I guess we do." He said ruffling her hair then looked back to me, "Guess we'll take off, Alice will be here any minute."

"Ok, see ya and thanks." I said standing from the bed.

"See ya and take it easy on my boy tonight." He laughed as he stepped out the door.

I wasn't alone long, a few minutes after Jake left, a knock came to my door. I ran down the hall and snatched opened the door. There stood Alice. She had three garment bags over one arm, a large make up case in the other and a back pack on her shoulder.

"Oh no." I sighed as I looked at her.

"Please Leah," She said stepping around me and into the house, "This will go a lot smoother if you just corporate."

"Fine." I groaned and lead her down the hall to my room.

"First thing first," She said sitting everything down on my bed, "Attire. Now, I brought three different outfits." She pulled the first bag off the bed and handed it to me. "Go try this on."

I took the bag and went to the bathroom. I hung the garment bag on the hook on the door and pulled down the zipper. I swallowed hard at the sight before me. Inside the bag was a short black halter cocktail dress with a slit in the thigh that was lined in silver studs. I pulled off my sweats and tank and took the dress from the bag. After I had the dress on, I looked at myself in the mirror. While this dress defiantly made me look very much like the 24 year old woman that I was, I was to self conscious in it. I sighed and opened the door and reentered my room. Alice began to squeal and clap her hands.

"You look ravishing." She smiled as she walked around me.

"Alice.. I think this is too much." I said looking down at the dress.

Alice stood in front of me with her finger to her lips. "Hmmm, I think you're right, don't want to cause him to have heart failure on the first date. Here." She said handing me the second bag.

I went back to the bathroom and took off the cocktail dress and hung it back in the bag zipping it closed and proceeded to the next. Inside this bag was a short, spaghetti strapped red satin dress. _Damn, what is it with women and little short dresses?_ I thought as pulled on the dress that felt like it would rip into pieces during a hard wind. I made my way back to my room.

"No, not that one either… Red is to dominating. So last one it is." She smiled handing me the bag.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to the bathroom. The third bag actually surprised me. It held a satin light gray sleeve less scoop neck dress that stopped just at my knees. Just under the breast area it had a thick black ribbon that formed a black flower just off center. I was surprisingly comfortable in this dress. I went back to my room.

"Yes! That's the one!" Alice squealed, "It clings to your curves in just the right way and the color looks great on you. Plus, it's simply and yet elegant at the same time. So it will be perfect no matter where you go."

"I must admit, it is a nice dress." I smiled.

"Shoes." Alice said opening the back pack.

She pulled out a pair of 4 inch shiny gray heels that had a t-strap and the sides cut out. She handed them to me. I sat on the bed and pulled the heels on. I stood from the bed and looked to Alice.

"That's the outfit! You look so beautiful!"

I smiled as I looked down at myself. I did look really nice. I just hoped Embry would like it. Besides the wedding, no one had seen me dressed up.

"Now sit." Alice said pulling out my desk chair. "I need to do your hair and make up."

I didn't bother to argue. I took the seat and let Alice work her magic.

After sitting in the chair for close to two hours, listening to Alice talk at lighting speeds about different hair styles and eyeliners, she declared me done. I stood from my chair and walked in front of my mirror. I smiled at the girl, no woman, looking back to me. Alice had pulled my hair into a loose twist on the back of my head and had left a few strands down near my ears and neck. My make up was lightly done in soft dark colors of and a hint of a shimmer was on my lips.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said turning to face her.

"Please, my pleasure." She laughed as she gathered her things. "I better be going, you've only got about thirty minutes."

I looked to the clock. She was right. I suddenly got very nervous. I walked her to the door, thanking her one last time. Once she was gone, I went back to my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I reached over to my nightstand and pulled a tissue from the box and wiped my hands. Once the tissue was tossed to the trash, I grabbed my small clutch purse from my dresser and made my to the living room for my keys. As I was moving around the newspaper on the coffee table looking for my keys, the door opened behind me. I looked up to see Seth closing the door.

He stared at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes and picked my keys up and turned to face him.

"What? Speak." I barked.

"Wow sis, you look….well, beautiful." He said in an awed voice.

I felt myself blush and muttered my thanks as I started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Out." I said as I pulled open the door.

"Out where?" He said following me to the porch.

"Just out." I said as I made my way across the yard to my car.

"Vague much?" Seth laughed as I opened my door and got in.

I threw my hand up in farewell and backed out the drive and made my way to Second Beach.


	10. First Date

_**When I pulled up to Second Beach, Embry's red Dodge truck was already parked in the lot and he was leaning against the door. He looked unbelievably sexy in a pair of black cargo pants with a pair of white Nikes and a white button up with red pin stripes opened over a red tee. His short mocha brown was styled into a faux hawk that reminded me of David Beckham. I shook my head with a laugh as he smiled at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I parked my car next to his truck and got out. Embry was making his way over to me, but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at me. **_

"_**What?" I asked as I too stopped. **_

"_**Damn…" He said softly, then that panty dropping smile came to his lips. **_

_**He closed the distance between us in three strides and wrapped his arms around my waist. **_

"_**You look stunning." He said after placing a kiss to my cheek. **_

"_**Thank you. You look nice too." I smiled as he took my hand and lead me to the passenger door of his truck.**_

"_**My lady." Embry laughed as he opened the door and held my hand as I stepped in.**_

"_**You ready?" He asked as he jumped in behind the wheel and started the truck. **_

_**I smiled and nodded. The ride to Port Angeles didn't take long. Embry held my hand in his as he drove. The conversation, as always was easy and flowed along without any awkwardness. We pulled into the lot at one of my favorite restaurant's just as the sun was setting, causing a charming glow around the water front property.**_

"_**I know how you like Chinese, so here we are." Embry said as held open my door helping me out. **_

_**I smiled and didn't let go of his hand as he lead me into the building. A young man lead us to a small booth in the back. I released Embry's hand to slide in and was surprised when he sat next to me, instead of across me. Once the young man had taken our drink orders, Embry turned to me and smiled as he reached down between us and picked my hand up, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to it. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I smiled and looked down at our joined hands as they set on his leg. **_

"_**Leah?" Embry said softly as his finger grazed my ear, tucking one of my strands of hair behind hit. **_

"_**Yeah?" I asked looking up to those soft chocolate eyes. **_

"_**Thank you for tonight." He smiled. **_

"_**Well, in case I forget, Thank you." I smiled. **_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**I've had a really good time tonight." I said. **_

_**He looked at me for a moment with a confused look, "The nights not over and we haven't done anything but drive to the restaurant."**_

"_**And still it's been the most fun I've had in a long time." I said. **_

_**Embry chuckled softly and pulled my head to him and placed a soft kiss to my temple. "You crazy girl." He mumbled. **_

_**Our waitress approached our table and took our order. I ordered the chicken with pod peas with egg rice and a bowl of vegetable chow mein while Embry had beef with vegetable chow with rice. I loved how the conversation never once fell flat or left gaps to be filled, maybe it was because we had known each other for as long as we had, but everything seemed easy, natural. **_

"_**I'm stuffed." I laughed as I pushed my bowl away from me. **_

"_**You ate enough." Embry said eyeing my empty plate and near empty bowl. **_

"_**Watch it Call." I said poking his side with my finger. **_

"_**I like that you eat like that. I can't stand those girls who only eat a few bites of food and claim to be full." He said smiling at me. **_

_**I rolled my eyes with a smile and handed him his fortune cookie. "Here."**_

_**We both pulled open our cookies apart. Embry chuckled at his. **_

"_**If most men are considered beast, this must account that most women are animal lovers." He read with a laugh. "What's yours say Lee?"**_

"_**To know one self is to know one's heart." I said staring down at the thin piece of paper. "Why are these things always so vague?"**_

"_**Dunno." Embry laughed. "You ready to go?"**_

"_**Yea." I said dropping the fortune to the table. **_

_**When we stepped out of the restaurant and into the cool night air, Embry took my hand and started to lead me in the opposite direction of the truck. **_

"_**Were are we going?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, there's a small festival down at the pier. You want to check it out?" He asked looking to me out the corner of his eye. **_

"_**Sure, sounds fun."**_

_**The water front had small blue tents set up along the front of the water, each one displaying something different. Some had art, some jewelry, others were set up as games. At the end of the pier sat a small band that was playing some song I had never heard of, but the melody was nice none the less. **_

_**As we started to walk along the tents, Embry slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I felt the smile come to my lips and I put my arm around his and my other on the front of his hip. We didn't talk, just enjoying this moment to be a normal couple together.**_

"_**When the lady a prize." A man called out to us from one of the blue tents. **_

_**Embry stopped and looked over. The man was standing in front of a row of three basketball hoops. **_

"_**Three balls for five dollars. When your lovely lady a prize." The man smiled. **_

"_**Sure, why not." Embry laughed. **_

"_**You know these things are rigged, right?" I said. **_

"_**Please.. I've never lost on these things." He smiled as we headed over to the game. **_

_**Embry handed the man a five dollar bill. **_

"_**Here we go." The man laughed handing Embry a basketball. **_

_**Embry winked at me quickly, which made me smile and roll my eyes. He gave the ball a spin in his hands, then drew back and shot the ball. I watched as it went right in without even hitting the rim. I let out a short laugh and looked back to him. Embry snorted and shook his head and held out his hand for the next ball as the man tossed it to him.**_

"_**That's it." The man said, "One more, one more."**_

_**Embry took his shot and it too sank right in. He held his hands above his head for a moment and smiled that wonderful smile. **_

"_**Tell ya what, you already get a prize for making two, but if you make this last one, I'll let you pick out three prize's." The man said with a smile. **_

_**Embry took the final ball and sank it as well. I laughed and went to stand by him and he slipped his arm around my waist again. **_

"_**Nice." I said putting my arm around his neck. **_

"_**Thank you." He said. **_

"_**Very well done sir, very well done. Your choice of prizes." The man said gesturing to the wall of prizes. **_

_**Embry looked at the wall a moment. "I'll take the halo and wand for starters."**_

_**The man handed Embry a round halo wrapped in bright pink ribbons with small pink and purple daisy intertwined around it, with pink and purple ribbons hanging from the back and a matching wand. Embry placed the halo on my head and handed me the wand.**_

"_**Perfect." He smiled then kissed my cheek. **_

_**I laughed and swatted him away. **_

"_**You pick the last one." Embry said. **_

_**I looked along the wall for a moment until my eyes fell to a small gray and black wolf. It looked a lot like Embry when he was in wolf form. I smiled and pointed to it. Embry noticed the similarities and smiled. **_

"_**Thank you." I said to the man as he handed me the small wolf. **_

"_**You two enjoy your evening." The man smiled as we walked away. **_

"_**We need to think of a name for this guy." I said holding the wolf out in front of me.**_

"_**Guy? How do you know it's not a girl?" Embry asked. **_

"_**He is most certainly a guy." I scoffed. **_

"_**How 'bout Herman?" He laughed. **_

"_**I would never do that to him!" I laughed. "I got it! Ace! **_

"_**Ace? Where in the hell did you get that?" Embry laughed. **_

"_**Dunno, he just looks like a Ace." I said pulling the wolf into my chest and snuggling it. **_

_**Embry chuckled, "Ok, Ace it is." He took the wolf from my arms and held it out in front him, "Welcome to the fold Ace, your duty is to keep this little lady warm and safe at night, but you watch your paws mister." **_

_**I snatched Ace from his hand and pulled him back to my chest with a giggle. Embry laughed and put his hand in mine and lead me back to the truck. **_

_**When we pulled back into the lot at Second Beach, Embry came around and opened my door, helping me out again. He kept his hand in mine as he walked me to my car door.**_

"_**Thank for tonight Em, I had a wonderful time." I said as I stopped at my door. **_

"_**Thank you Leah." He said softly, running his finger along my jaw. **_

_**I closed my eyes at his touch and bit down on my lip. I heard him let out a soft sigh as he place both his hands to my face. I opened my eyes to look at him. He leaned in close to my lips and held his face there. I could feel his warm breath on me and smell his addicting earthly scent. I slowly pushed my arms up around his neck and pulled him to me. Our kiss was slow and soft causing a tingle to rush up my spine. His hands slipped from my face and down my sides to move around to my back and he pulled me to him and leaned into me, causing me to bend slightly backwards. When I felt his tongue sweep along my lip, my lips parted and a low moan escaped. He kissed me once more before pulling back with a groan. I opened my eyes to him to see him smiling at me. **_

"_**Good night baby girl." He said, **_

"_**Night."**_

_**Embry opened my door for me and closed it behind me once I was in. I pulled on my seat belt and started the car. I looked out my window to him once more and blew him a kiss which brought back that dazzling smile. He raised his hand in a farewell. I smiled, then backed out the lot. **_

_**When I arrived home, I found my mom asleep on the sofa with the tv on. I pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, tossing it over her. I clicked off the tv and lights and made my way down the hall. When I came to my door, I found a post it stuck to it. **_

_**Something is up & it's only a matter of time till I find out who this guy is Lee. Better hope I like the jerk. Hope you had fun sis, your awesome bro- Seth.**_

**I laughed and snatched the note from the door. Once inside my room, I pulled my hair from the pins and pulled the dress off, hanging it on my closet door hook. I put the shoes under the edge of my bed and pulled on my black tee, kissed my finger placing it to dad's picture and crawled into bed with Ace snuggled up to my chest. I closed my eyes with thoughts of the most perfect date ever racing through my mind. **


	11. Coming out

Here it was September and it had been a two months since the "first date" and there had been plenty more following it. We would sneak away for a few hours at least once a week when the home nurses were at his house. I was of course still going by his house everyday. I had even taken to sneaking over to his house a couple of times after dark. I would lay in his bed with him, wrapped up in his warm, safe arms. We had not slept together yet, but our relationship was taking a turn towards the physical. Nothing to major, just some on top of the cloths stuff, which none the less, still left us both short of breath at times. No one besides Quil and Jacob knew anything and surprisingly, Quil had not let the secret out yet. Embry and I went about our "normal" ways around each other and all the little remarks about us had ceased. In fact, we were doing such a good job of hiding our relationship, that Emily kept trying to set me up with some guy from the construction crew that Sam worked for part time. I of course kept finding ways to get out of meeting him. If Jacob or Quil was ever around for one of these conversations they would smirk and wind Emily up even more by asking, "Yeah Lee, why not meet the man?" I would roll my eyes and decline again. Embry was aware of the situation and kept telling me to just ignore it and decline, although I think he secretly thought it was funny as well.

So here it was another day of leaving work and heading to his house. Sam and Emily were hosting another cook out and Embry's Aunt from Seattle was coming in to spend a few days at his house to help take care of Ms. Anne and allow Embry some time out. I pulled up into his drive and entered the house without knocking. I found Embry's Aunt coming down the hall from Ms. Anne's room.

"Oh, you must be Leah, correct?" She asked extending her hand to me.

I smiled and nodded as I took her hand.

"I was told you would be stopping by. I'm Janet, Anne's sister." She said dropping my hand.

"Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you as well." I smiled. "Is Embry home?"

"No, but he should be back any moment. He took my car and went to the market to get me a few items. Can you believe I forgot my toothbrush and hairbrush when I packed." She laughed.

I laughed lightly.

"Well, Anne and Embry both tell me wonderful things about you. Anne says you come by and read to her?" She asked.

"Yes. I try to anyways, it isn't always easy to do, what with my job and everything." I said.

"Well dear, it's the thought that counts and I can tell you Anne really enjoys it. She also says you've been taking really good care of my nephew."

"Yes." I chuckled, "He doesn't really know how to cook, or run the washer, or wash a dish, or work a vacuum cleaner… Come to think of it, besides taking wonderful care of his mom, he doesn't seem to be able to do anything else."

Janet laughed and put her hand to my shoulder, "Thank goodness he has you. He should consider himself lucky."

"I do." I heard Embry say from behind us.

I smiled at him and had to remind myself that after just meeting his Aunt, me throwing myself into his arms and attacking his mouth, would not make a good first impression.

"Oh Embry, you're back. Thank you sweet boy." She said as he handed her a small bag.

Embry smiled that swoon inducing smile to me before looking back to Janet. "How's mom?"

"Just drifted off to sleep." Janet said stepping around him and into the kitchen.

When she had disappeared from sight, Embry pulled me to his lips and gave me a quick but heart pounding kiss.

"Missed you." He said as he pulled away.

"Missed you more." I whispered.

We could hear Janet returning from the other room and we both took a step away from each other.

"Now Em, I don't want you returning home until a dreadfully late hour. You go and enjoy the night out with your friends, do you understand me?" Janet said with a smile.

Embry chuckled, "Yes Aunt Janet. And thanks."

"You're welcome, now get yourself ready and get out." She laughed.

"Guess I'll head home too and change." I said looking to Embry, then making my way to the front door.

"Oh Leah," Janet called from behind me, "Nice to meet you dear."

"Nice to meet you to Ms. Janet." I smiled as I opened the door and went to my car.

As I made way down the narrow driveway to Sam and Emily's, I was glad that I had decided to walk. The air was a little warmer, even for September weather and it felt nice to my skin. And the small breeze felt equally as nice blowing through my hair which I kept down a lot more now as it was almost to the center of my back. I looked down to the outfit I had on. A simple pair of faded hip hugging jeans and a white baby tee, paired with my white cross trainers. Thanks to a shopping trip to Seattle with Alice and a small fortune of my savings, I had an entirely new wardrobe. My closet now filled with plenty of jeans, dresses, shirts, tee's and anything else Alice insisted was a "must own".

When I came up to the house, I could see the usual crowd in the front yard. Quil had young Claire in his lap as he sat in a chair reading her a book. Her little face lighting up with every word he said. Kim and Jared were sitting on the porch swing, his arms holding her to him. Paul stood with Rachel and Emily at one end of the long table that was filled with food, while Jacob, little Nessie and Embry were standing at the other end with Seth. When I saw Embry I couldn't help but notice the way the black tee he had on showed his well defined muscles of his arms and pecks. The dark denim jeans he had on hung loosely from his waist and his hair had that just woken up look. He laughed at something Jacob had said, but apparently Seth didn't think it was quite as funny and he rolled his eyes and headed into the house as Nessie left Jake to sit with Quil and Claire for the rest of the story.

"Hello all." I said stopping next to Jake and Embry.

Embry's eyes ran the length of my body quickly and I saw him bite his lip before looking back to my face.

"Hello Leah." He said in that deep husky tone that made my knees weak.

"Hey Lee." Jacob said with a light laugh. "Glad you made it."

I smiled and tried to keep my eyes on anything but Embry, even as I felt his eyes on me. I heard an unfamiliar laughter and turned around. Sam was coming from the house toting a large bowl of macaroni and cheese with some guy I had never seen before beside him carrying a plate full of Emily's awesome cookies. Once they had set the items down on the table, they both made their way over to Emily just as Paul and Rachel walked away to join a now emerging Collin from the tree line.

"Leah!" Emily called waving me over to her.

I looked once to Embry, who gave me a quick wink and made my way to her.

"Leah, this is Nathan. He works with Sam. Nathan, this is my cousin I've told you so much about, Leah." Emily said as she held my arm.

I felt my insides knot up. So this was the man Emily kept trying rope me into seeing. I swallowed and extended my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Nathan." I said forcing a smile.

"Like wise." He smiled taking my hand, "Emily and Sam have told me much about you."

"Oh… Well, only the bad things are true." I said looking to Emily.

He laughed and looked to Sam, "You were right. She does have a sharp wit about her."

"Sharp wit"… What the hell….

"So, Emily tells me you work at the diner in Forks?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, a couple of days during the week." I said.

"I've never eaten there.. The food any good?"

I mentally sighed and glanced to Embry. He was still standing at the end of the table as Jake was talking to him. To most it would seem that he was listening to him, but I could see the way the muscles in his shoulders were tensed and his eyes kept flitting over to where I stood with Nathan. I gave him a soft look that no one noticed and he gave me a soft smile in return.

"Leah?" Emily said pulling me back to the conversation, "Nathan asked you a question."

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Is the food there any good?" Nathan repeated.

"S'okay." I said. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

I made my into the house and into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning onto the counter. Damn Emily for this. I had told her over and over that I was in no way interested in meeting anyone. I wanted nothing more to grab Embry and crush my mouth to his, showing everyone that I was most certainly taken, but that didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment.

_Knock, knock._

"One minute!" I yelled at the door.

"Lee, it's me." I heard Embry's voice from the other side of the door.

I sighed and opened the door. Embry stood there looking at me with what I think was a hint of worry to his normally collected face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I smiled and stepped to the side, letting him to the room then shut the door and leaned back against it.

"How ya doing?" He asked as he leaned against the counter with his arms across his chest.

"Wondering where I can bury the bodies when I kill Emily and Sam." I said harshly. "Ya think the Cullen's would mind if I used their back yard? It's not likely anyone would look there."

Embry chuckled and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me into his chest. "I'm pretty sure they would mind. But I think we could find another place."

I snuggled my face into his chest taking a deep breath of his comforting smell. I felt him place a soft kiss to the top of my head. I looked up to him. Both of us just holding each others eyes. No words needed to be spoken. I knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted the same thing I did. Just to be alone together.

"Guess one of us should head back out there." He said rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Yeah… Don't want to start talk." I sighed.

"No." He smiled as he leaned down to my lips and gave me a quick kiss.

I stepped out of his arms as he slowly opened the door and stuck his head out looking to see if anyone was around. He looked back to me over his shoulder.

"See ya out there." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

I waited three more minutes in the bathroom, then made my way back out front. Embry was back by Jake and Seth had returned to him as well. Paul and Rachel were taking turns spinning Nessie and Claire in circles as Quil, Kim and Jared watched with smiles. Collin was standing with Emily helping her pour some ice into the cooler. Sam and Nathan were standing near the table chatting to each other. I made my way down the steps and towards Jake and Embry. As I drew closer to Sam and Nathan, Nathan smiled at me. I did my best to smile in return.

"Lee." Sam said stopping me in front of them.

"Yea?"

"Did you know that Nathan here was partner in the company I work for?" Sam said with a sly grin.

I looked to Nathan. "No. That's cool."

"No big deal." He said rolling his eyes.

"You don't look old enough to be partner in a business." I said.

He laughed, " Thanks I guess."

"Ok! Let's eat." Emily yelled.

Thankfully during dinner, I was able to seat myself a few chairs away from Nathan where I sat in between Seth and Collin. He was still able to see me though, and kept looking over to me, giving me what I guess was supposed to be a flirtatious smile. Embry seemed to notice this as well and his eyes kept knotting up when he looked in Nathan's direction. Once I saw Jake nudge him in the arm.

After everyone had their fill, I helped Emily clean up and place the left over's in the fridge and we returned back outside with a few six packs of beer for the guys.

"So, Nathan…What do you think?" Emily asked as I was placing the beers into the cooler.

"I don't.' I said taking the last two beers from her and placing them in the cooler.

"Come on Leah, He's nice, works and handsome too." She sighed.

I looked back over to Nathan. I guess he was a nice looking guy. He was tall, though still a about two feet shorter than Embry. He had dark blonde hair that bordered on being brown. His green eyes seemed a nice color against his lightly tanned skin. He had small defined arm muscles, I guess that came with his job, but he just basically looked run of the mill to me. His face didn't cause my heart to pound into my chest like Embry's did.

"I guess he's ok, but Emily, for the last time, I'm not interested." I said.

"I swear Leah…." Emily mumbled.

Sam and Nathan came over to us and Sam pulled two beers from the cooler and handed one to Nathan.

"It was really nice of you to invite me over." Nathan said to Sam.

"We've enjoyed having you man." Sam said patting his back.

Nathan smiled and looked to me, "So Leah, What do you like to do on your down time?"

Oh lord… I could tell where this was going….

"Not to much, hang out." I said looking over to where Embry was.

He was playing a game of basket ball with Jacob, Paul, Seth and Collin. Kim, Quil, Claire, Nessie and Rachel were watching from the sidelines. Nessie and Claire playing cheerleaders for Jake and Embry. Seth was seated on the ground next to the court looking down at his phone.

"Oh she's just being shy." Emily laughed, "She likes to hang at the beach a lot too."

"Well, something we have in common." Nathan smiled.

Ugh, I knew what was coming next, he was going to ask me out….

"Well Leah, If you would like too I would like to take…." He was saying but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry would you excuse me a moment, I need to tell someone something." I said quickly and started towards the basket ball game.

I was not going to subject myself to this for another second. It was time to let everyone know exactly what I wanted for once. I marched right into the center of the court, affectively stopping Embry as he was dribbling towards the goal and the others. Embry stopped in front of me holding the ball to him.

"Lee?" He asked in a worried tone.

I smiled at him for a moment then threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. I heard the gasps of shocks around us and pressed my body into his more firmly. Embry let the ball fall from his hands and wrapped them around my back lifting me from the ground as he held me to him.

"What in the hell?" I heard Paul stutter out.

I could also make out Jake's laughter from the side of the court.

"Quil, what's Leah doing?" I heard Claire ask as Nessie was giggling uncontrollably next to her.

"Um….She's… well, She's kissing Embry." Quil said.

Embry let my body slide down his slowly as he sat me back down to the ground. When I was back on my feet he pulled back from me with that breath taking smile. I felt myself blush slightly as I leaned back into his chest. I glanced up to Sam, Emily and Nathan. Emily's eyes were worried as she looked to me than back to Sam and Nathan. Sam's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Nathan, poor guy, just looked down right confused.

"How long?" I heard a stern voice say from behind me.

Embry turned us to face Seth. He had his hands straight down at his sides and a hard look to his always kind face.

"Seth…" I said.

He held his finger up silencing me. "How long?"

"About two months." Embry said.

"You didn't think to let me know?" He said looking to me.

"We… well, I, didn't want anyone to know right away Seth, I'm sorry." I said.

Seth marched towards us, his eyes entirely focused on Embry. Embry pushed me behind him and braced him self for whatever Seth was about to do. Seth stopped inches from him.

"If you hurt my sister at all, I will personally kick your ass. Is that clear?" Seth asked.

"Crystal." Embry said.

I saw Seth's body relax a moment, then he looked to me. "So this is why you've been so chipper lately?"

I smiled and nodded as I wrapped my arms around Embry.

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you then." Seth smiled.

"Thanks little brother." I laughed.

Seth smiled and headed back off the court when his phone started to ring. I looked over to Sam and them again.

"Come on." I said to Embry as I pulled him in that direction.

"So this is why you kept turning down every blind date I tried to set up." Emily said.

"Yeah. Sorry Emily." I said.

"It's ok. Although I don't know why you felt the need to hide it." She smiled.

Embry laughed and looked over to Nathan who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Well, when you said that Leah was full of surprises you were not kidding." He laughed looking to Sam then back to Embry. "Sorry. Had I'd known she had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have tried to ask her out." He said extending his hand.

Embry shook his head with a smile as he took Nathan's hand. "No hard feelings."

For the rest of the evening I had to endure questions from Emily and Kim about every little detail of the past two months. Embry seemed to be dealing with the same thing from the guys. Seth got a little upset when it came out that Quil and Jake knew most of what was going on, but he soon let it pass. Nathan left shortly after Embry and I "came out" thanking Emily and Sam for a memorable cook out. After escaping from Emily and Kim, I made my way to the cooler for a soda.

"Hey." Embry said from behind me in a low voice. "You ready to take off?"

I dropped the soda back to the cooler and turned to face him as I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Why are you whispering? We're not in hiding any more."

A huge smile came to his face, "Oh yeah!"

He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder all "cave man" style as I laughed.

"Thanks for the great evening, but we're headed out!" Embry yelled out to the rest.

I could hear Kim and Rachel giggle and a chorus of goodbye's from the others.

"Bye!" I laughed from where my face was resting upside down against Embry's back.

We had made it out of sight of the house when Embry sat me back on my feet and took my lips to his.

"Do you know how hot that was? You outing us like that?" He said as he placed small kisses along my jaw.

"You thought that was hot did you?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Well if you thought that was hot, then you should stick around awhile Mr. Call, cause things will only get hotter." I said softly as I pulled him back to my lips.


	12. Showers, L bomb & Hospitals

_* As if you guys didn't already didn't know it, YOU ROCK! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! I appreciate each and everyone of you that have stuck by Leah, Embry and myself as the story unfolds. A thousand thanks to CheyenneNichole for letting me bounce ideas off you and listening to my ranting when I'm having writers block, you've kept me sane my wonderful neice/best friend/sidekick. I've had some emails about how far along Emily is right now in the story line, the story starts 2 months after the wedding with Emily finding out she's with child soon after, then the "coming out" of our couple is 2 months later also, so Emily is around five months along in this chapter since it too take's place a month after the last chapter. _

_This is too much damn pink…._I thought as I strung up the pink and white streamers across Emily's living room ceiling. I had been roped into decorating the small house for Emily's baby shower that was happening in a few hours. I didn't think you were supposed to have the shower till your sixth months, but Rachel, who was throwing the shower, insisted we have it now.

"There. Done." I said jumping from the stool I stood on.

When my feet hit the floor, I had a sharp pain cross my lower stomach. I grabbed the area and leaned over.

"You ok?" Rachel asked stopping next to me.

I let out a low puff of air as the pain eased away. "Yeah. I don't know what that was." I said standing straight again.

Rachel looked at me with a hint of worry to her face. "Lee, you sure? You wolves don't have random pains…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Rach. It's probably just hunger pains, I skipped breakfast this morning."

"If your sure." She said looking to me once more then back at the room that was now fully decorated.

Pink and white streamers hung from the ceiling. Pink table cloths were on the two tables in the center of the room. One covered with finger sandwiches and other foods. The other was to be the present table. I'd never seen so much pink in my life.

"Ya know, I think we over did it with the pink." I said looking to Rachel.

"Well, she's having a girl." Rachel said adjusting some flowers in a vase that sat in the center of the table.

"Still." I sighed.

Rachel ignored my remark and went down the hall to check on Emily who was supposed to be showering and getting dressed. Even for five months along, she was a little bigger than I thought she should be, but she assured me her doctor said that she was doing great. I exited the house to go get my gift from the car. I had gotten the baby a black onesie with a purple daisy on the front of it. I knew everyone else would get frilly pink items, so I decided to go a slightly different route. As I shut my car door I felt the same pain from before cross my stomach. By the time my hand made it to my stomach, it was gone. I leaned my head down to the roof of my car and took a deep breath of air. What the hell was going on?

"You ok?" I heard my favorite voice in the world say from behind me.

I turned to see Embry standing there in a pair of basketball shorts and his cross trainers. The beads of sweat running down his hard abs made my breath hitch in my throat. I smiled and made my way to him, putting my hands on his moist shoulders and kissing his soft lips.

"Yep. Now I am." I smiled.

"You seemed like you were in pain for a second there." He said brushing his thumb over my lips.

"Nah. Just a hunger pain."

"Oh. Ok." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, the nurses are at the house, so I figured I'd take the opportunity for a run. And before I knew it, I was running down Emily's drive." He said.

"Oh, wanted to see me did you?" I laugh.

His brows knotted up a moment. "I didn't even know you'd be over here already. I was running in the complete opposite direction, and for some reason, everything in my body pulled me this way. It was weird."

I looked at him a moment. That was weird, but not as weird as others might have thought it was. A wolf had a pull to their imprint. _Oh no…_

"Em… do you still have the pull?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope. It was gone as soon as I came into the yard." He said kissing my jaw.

"Oh..ok." I said softly.

He pulled back to look at me.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Embry asked.

I sighed. "I thought it might have been some imprint thing." I said sheepishly.

"Imprint thing? I haven't imprinted." He said.

"I know, but…." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Ok, well Jacob had that same pull to Bella when she was carrying Ness… I thought it might have been the same thing with you and Emily's pregnancy."

Embry chuckled and shook his head. "No Leah, it's not. I don't know what that pull was… It could have just been my need to see you."

"One can hope." I said looking up to him.

"It was." He said firmly. "I have no pull to Emily at all. It's you, imprint or not. It's you I love."

I gasped and stepped back from him with wide eyes.

"Lee? What? What's wrong?" Embry asked, worry clear on his face.

"Y-you just said you l-love me." I stuttered out.

Embry smiled that smile of his and put his hand to my cheek. "Yes I did."

"Did you mean it, I mean, did you mean to?" I asked.

"Well, it's not the way I wanted to say it to you, but yes, I meant it. I love you Leah." He said softly.

I swallowed hard. "You don't think it's too soon to be saying that?"

"Lee, remember when you outted us last month?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you right then and there, but didn't. I was scared too." He said. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything back."

I held myself to his sweaty chest as his hands stroked the back of my head. Embry had said he loved me…. I knew I cared about him more than anything else in my world, so why couldn't I say it back? This man was wonderful. Kind, passionate, funny and sexy as hell. As I thought about that, I felt a the butterflies flutter in my stomach… Love? A car pulling up into the yard made us both look up. It was my mom with Kim and Claire.

"Ok, stop pawing at my daughter." My Mom said getting from the car.

Embry laughed and stepped back from me.

"Lee!" Claire squealed as Kim pulled her from her seat and sat her on her feet.

"Hey Claire." I smiled as she ran to me and wrapped her little arms around my legs.

"Is Quil here?" She asked looking up to Embry with her little eyes sparkling.

"Sorry no." Embry said ruffling her hair. "Just me, but I'm getting ready to leave so you girls can do your thing."

Claire's face dropped and a sniffle came out. "I want Quil."

I picked her up, ignoring the pain in my stomach as I did. "You can see him after, ok."

She gave me a smile. "YAY!"

I laughed and passed her to Kim as she passed with mom.

I watched the three of them enter the house then looked back to Embry.

"I better take off." He smiled.

"OK."

"Lee, you want to come over tonight?" Embry asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

Embry smiled and kissed me quickly, before turning and jogging down the drive. As I watched him disappear around the bend, those warm, tingle producing words echoed in my mind…. _"I love you Leah."_

Back inside I took a seat on the sofa next to Kim, who was holding a whimpering Claire in her arms. Mom was sitting in Sam's favorite chair. The sound of foot steps in the hall made us look. Rachel and Emily were coming out of the bedroom.

"You guys." Emily said looking around the room. "It's lovely."

"You're welcome." Rachel and I said at the same time.

Emily started towards the gift table where some presents were sitting from, Rachel, Kim, Mom and myself.

"No! You can't see those yet." Rachel said pulling her from the table. "We have to wait for the Cullen's to arrive and your friend."

Emily sighed and turned to the table covered in food. "Can I at least eat?"

Rachel laughed and made her sit in the open arm chair, then made her a small plate and handed it to her. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a moment she spoke.

"Alice, how far away are you? Ok… sure, see you in a minute." Rachel said then closed her phone. "Cullen's arriving in three minutes. Although Esme will be a little late."

_Knock, knock._

"That would probably be your friend Lisa." Rachel said as she went to the door, almost tripping over Claire as she ran down the hall. No doubt to play with the box of toys Emily kept in the room that was being transformed into the nursery.

When Emily's friend came into the door, I was surprised to see it was Lisa the nurse. The nurse that took care of Ms. Anne and was always flirting with Embry. Of course, I had not been around the last few times Lisa had been at the call home due to my job, so she had no idea Embry and I were together, but she had seen me around the Call home a few times and knew my name. She handed a pink gift bag to Rachel and went to Emily.

"Hello Emily." She smiled as she leaned down to hug her.

"Hey Lisa. Glad you could make it." Emily smiled pulling Lisa onto the arm of the chair. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my Aunt Sue, Kim and…."

"Leah." Lisa said finally noticing me.

"You two know each other?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Lisa is one of Ms. Anne's nurses." I said. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." She smiled, although I think it was forced.

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel said stepping up.

"Pleasure." Lisa smiled.

"So you're one of Ms. Call's nurses? Aren't they over there today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I was able to switch my shift with another nurse so I could be here for Emily."

The sound of a car pulling up made me look out the large front window. Rosalie's red BMW was stopping next to mom's car. Bella and Renesmee got out of the back and Rose and Alice from the front. Each one, even Nessie were holding elegantly wrapped gifts in their hands. One of them knocked once on the door, then opened it, letting them selves in. Alice was leading everyone in.

"Hello everyone." Bella said in a bell like voice.

We all nodded hello and Nessie sat her gift on the floor before running down the hall to join Claire. I pointed to the gift table for them to set the presents down on. Once again, introductions were made for Lisa. After which, thankfully, we got started. Rachel made us play a couple of rounds of silly baby games, like trying to name one baby item for every letter in the alphabet and guessing how many jelly beans were in a baby bottle. Then it was on to gifts. As Rachel started to hand Emily the first gift, I saw Carlise black car pull up out front.

"Esme's here." I stated, though I knew the Cullen's with their super hearing already knew.

"She'll need help." Alice said standing and going out the door.

A moment later, She and Esme returned, both holding two largely wrapped boxes in their hands. Rachel took them and put them with the others. She then handed Emily my gift. When she pulled the small item from the bag, everyone "awed". It went on like that for the next twenty minutes. She received a white stain blanket trimmed in pink from Rachel. A pack of bottles and nursing cloths from Mom. A book with a collection of children's fable's from Kim. A pack of diapers, bibs and crib sheets from Lisa. From Esme she received a boxed that contained three outfits, another that held a few blankets and the last two from her were a carrier and a playpen. Rose had given her a gold baby bracelet that they could have the baby's name engraved on when she was born. From Alice a boxed with six different outfits, all designer no less. From Bella, a soft teddy bear and another pack of bottles. There was one gift left on the table.

"This," Alice said handing Emily the gift, "Is from the Cullen men."

"Men give baby shower gifts?" Kim laughed.

"Well, they wanted to give the baby something that shows they plan to be sticking around to teach her a few things." Esme laughed.

Emily pulled the top of the box to reveal a tiny little pink baseball mitt and a pink and white stripped ball cap that had a little bow on the top with a matching jersey.

"Aww, her first baseball uniform." I laughed.

"Baseball?" Lisa asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it's a time honored tradition in the Cullen family, we all play when we can." I said.

Lisa kinda of shook her head like she didn't get it, but didn't ask anymore questions about it. We were enjoying the wonderful food when my phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller id, Embry.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lee…it' mom." Embry said in a worried voice.

"Embry, What's wrong?"

"I don't know. One of the nurses said she didn't like the sound of mom's heart, so she called the doctor and he came to see her, now.. They're taking her to the hospital."

"I'm on my way. Do you need me to pick you up?" I asked as I jumped from the sofa.

"No. I'm already following behind them." He said, panic clear in his voice.

"I'll meet you there." I said grabbing my clutch from the coffee table. "It'll be ok Em."

"I hope your right. See ya there." He said before the line went dead.

"Leah. What's going on?" Emily asked.

"They've taken Ms. Anne to the hospital. Something about her heart." I said digging in my clutch for my keys. "I'm going to have to leave. Embry needs me."

"You go, take care of your man, we'll be there shortly." Mom said standing from her seat.

The look that came across Lisa's face was not lost to me when mom mentioned "my man". I nodded and headed out the door.

I jumped in my car and rushed towards Forks Hospital. _Lord… please let her be ok. Please don't do this to him.. Not now…._


	13. staying

When I arrived at the hospital, I ran into the ER waiting room and stopped in front of the doors. The pain in my lower stomach came rushing back. I pushed my fingers into the area where the pain came from and bent slightly forward. My eyes scanned the room for Embry. I found him sitting in a chair next to the window, his head in his hands. As the pain in my stomach eased off, his head snapped up and his eyes darted around the room till they fell on me. I stood myself up a little straighter as he rose from his chair. I rushed to him and put my arms around his neck as he held me to his chest. After holding onto him for a minute, I pulled back to look at him. His face was tense with worry and his eyes matched.

"Thanks for coming." Embry whispered.

"Any word?" I asked as I took his hand and sat him back down in the chair. I started to kneel in front of him, but he pulled me into his lap and rested his head to my shoulder.

"No. Not yet." He said.

"She's going to be ok." I whispered as I kissed the top of his head.

"I hope you're right Lee. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Stop that." I said in a soft tone. "You're Mom is a tough lady, she'll be ok."

He didn't say anything in return, he just gripped me to him tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cradled his head against my chest as my fingers stroked his hair. We sat like that for a while when I heard my mom call my name. I looked up to see her with Emily, Rachel, Jacob, Quil and Sam.

"Any word." Mom asked stepping in front of us.

I shook my head no.

"Em, how ya holding up?" Jake asked looking down to him.

"Don't know to be honest with ya." Embry said. "I kinda feel like I'm having an out of body experience right now."

"Is there anything we can do?" Emily asked.

Embry tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace as he shook his head, then leaned it back down to my chest.

"I just wish I could find out what's going on." He mumbled.

"Maybe I can help?"

We all looked up to see Lisa standing behind Sam.

"I do have some pull here." She smiled.

"If you can get us any information, it would be greatly appreciated." My mom said.

Lisa nodded and approached the nurses desk. We all watched as she spoke to the nurse, and the nurse started looking over some papers, then picked up the phone and spoke briefly into it. Once the phone was hung up, Lisa smiled to the woman and headed back over to us.

"The doctor is on his way out." Lisa said.

"Thank you Lisa." Emily said hugging her.

"Don't mention it." Lisa said.

Over Sam and Jake's shoulders I could see a doctor headed over to us. I nudged Embry's arm and he looked up, seeing the doctor, I stood from his lap, but he kept his hand firmly in mine.

"Which one of you is Ms. Call's son?" The doctor asked looking at the guys.

"I am." Embry spoke.

The doctor gave a soft smile, "I'm Dr. Larkin. I over saw your mother when she was brought in. It seems your mother suffered a stroke." Embry's grip suddenly tightened on my hand causing me to wince. I placed my free hand on top of his and softly rubbed his hand, which caused him to loosen his grip a little. "We were able to stabilize her, but I have given her some medication to make her sleep. She'll need to stay here for a few days so we can monitor her. She may have some damage to her heart or other side affects. We will know more after a few more test."

"But.. She's ok, for now?" Embry asked.

The doctor drew in a breath of air before answering. "Mr. Call, you need to understand…. A stroke is a dangerous thing on its on, but with your mothers illness, it can cause even more damage. But, for now, she is resting comfortably. As I said, we will know more once she wakes and the other test results are back."

"Can I see her?" Embry asked.

"She's being moved to a room right now, but once she is there, yes. I'll arrange for you to see her, but, only one person." Dr. Larkin said firmly.

"Understood." Embry nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled quickly and turned back to the double doors to the ER. It seemed everyone let out a loud puff of air at the same time.

"Thank you." I said looking to Lisa.

"Yes, thank you." Embry said softly.

"You're very welcome." Lisa smiled softly. "If there is anything else I can do, Please let me know."

Embry nodded and looked over to me. Lisa hugged Emily quickly and bid us all farewell, leaving the hospital. After a while, Sam insisted he and Emily return home so she could get off her feet. Emily hugged Embry to her reminding him that if he needed anything to call her right away. He agreed and took Sam's hand quickly before they too left. I don't know how long we sat in that waiting room waiting for Embry to see his mother, but I started to drift in and out of consciousness. I woke to his soft hands rubbing my arm.

"Leah? Baby, you need to wake up." Embry said.

I opened my eyes to find him kneeling over me as I laid down on the small sofa. I pulled myself up and stretched, my joints popping loudly as I did.

"I'm going back to see mom." He said, "Why don't you head home? I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok. Tell her I said hey and to hurry and get well." I said standing from the small sofa.

Embry pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his back. I looked up at him with a smile, which thankfully made him smile a little too.

"I'll see ya." Embry whispered.

"See ya." I whispered back.

I stood on my toes and pushed my lips to his. Our lips moved against each other slow and easy for a moment before I pulled back. As I looked up to him, I felt the butterflies again in my stomach. Quil came to stand beside us.

"I'll drive ya Leah." Quil smiled. "You look really tired."

I nodded in agreement but didn't take my eyes from Embry. He kissed my head softly one last time and I stepped out of his arms. I lead Quil to my car and tossed him the keys before getting into the passenger seat. The ride back was quiet. Neither Quil nor I feeling the need to talk. Once in my front yard and out of the car, Quil tossed me my keys back.

"I'll see you later Lee. I'm going to go get Claire from Rachel's." Quil said. His face lighting up at the mention of his Claire-bear.

"Thanks for driving me home Quil." I said.

"No problem. I kinda had to. Embry told me to." Quil laughed. "Guess he was scared you'd wreck or something, being as you were tired. That boy loves you."

I smiled at that.

"Later Leah." Quil said as he started down the road.

"Bye!" I yelled after him.

I headed inside the house. Seth was sleeping on the sofa, his long legs dangling off the end. I passed by him quietly and went to my room. I pulled off the cloths I had on and pulled on my favorite black boxers and tank. I was standing in front of my dresser brushing my hair when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl." Embry's soft voice said.

I felt a rush of warmth was over me from hearing his voice. "Hey. How's your mom?"

"She was still sleeping when I saw her, but she looked ok." He said.

"You didn't seem to be there long." I said.

"No. The doctors didn't think I should."

"Oh. Well thank you for calling me." I said. "I was worried."

"No need Lee. I'll be ok." He said, then it was quiet for a moment.

"Em?" I asked, unsure if he was even still on the line.

"I'm here." He said. " I miss you."

I bite my lower lip as I felt the smile coming to my face. "I miss you too. Do you want me to come over?'

"You'd do that?" Embry asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time I came over in the middle of the night." I laughed.

"I'll meet ya there." Embry chuckled. "I'm pulling in now."

I hung up the phone and pulled my black flip flops from under the bed putting them on and tossed my hair up into a messy half ponytail on my head. I pulled opened my window and jumped out. Once my feet were on the ground I started the run to Embry's.

I was rounding the street to Embry's house, when the pain hit me again. I stopped dead in my tracks and placed my hand to my lower stomach. But just like before, it went away quickly. I let out a puff of air and returned to my pace. As I ran up the stairs, Embry pulled open the front door.

"Record time." He laughed.

I returned his smile and stepped into the living room. I made my way to the sofa and sat down with a smirk to Embry. He rolled his eyes with a playful smile and joined me. When he sat next to me, I reached over and took his hand in mine. His thumb instantly went to lightly stroking my finger.

"Thanks for coming today." Embry said looking over to me.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

Embry smiled softly before pulling my head to his shoulder. I heard his stomach growl and let out a laugh.

"Hungry?'

"A little bit. I haven't eaten since this morning." Embry said.

I stood from the couch and looked down to him. "You sit here and relax. I'll make you something."

He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before letting go. I went into the kitchen and started gathering the necessities for a grilled cheese sandwich. It wasn't anything to elaborate, but it would do. I was in the kitchen for about fifteen minutes before I finished. I had added some chips to the plate and fixed a glass of soda with it. I took the plate and the glass and headed back into the front room. Embry was still seated in his same spot. His head leaned back against the sofa and his eyes closed. I sat the items down on the table and laughed quietly to myself. He looked so tired. I turned the lamp off that was next to the sofa, after waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light coming from the moonlight through the window, I pulled a small quilt from the back of the arm chair and draped it across his legs. I stared at him for a moment. My heart starting to beat faster as I did. My mind raced over these last few months with Embry. This man had changed me so much. I was no longer the angry woman I once was. He made me feel special and wanted. The butterflies came rushing back in as I looked down to him. I leaned down to his face and place a soft kiss to his cheek, then pulled back a little to see his face better.

"I love you." I said softly in the dark.

Embry's eyes opened up. I drew in a surprised breath as he stared up at me, our faces inches apart.

"Um…sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said nervously.

Embry's hand came to cup my face. "You didn't."

I swallowed hard as I looked at him. "Well, you should sleep. You look tired."

"I don't want to sleep." He said in a tone that made my heart skip a beat and heat rush to my center and he then pulled my hair loose from the sloppy half ponytail letting it fall down my shoulders.

Embry pulled me onto his lap and let both of his arms fall down my shoulders to my back. His finger tips leaving a smoldering fire in their wake. He leaned forward and took my lips to his. Alternating between soft kisses and light licks to my lips. My hands found their way to his shoulders and I gripped him tightly.

"Embry…." I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yes Leah?" He asked as his kisses started to trail down my neck to my collarbone.

I couldn't remember what I was about to say to him. The feeling of his lips ghosting over my skin made me lose all thought. His mouth worked back up to mine where he place a few more light kisses before his hands wrapped firmly around me, holding me to his chest.

"Did you mean it Lee?" Embry asked pulling back to look at me.

I knew what he meant. He had heard me when I whispered I loved him. I moved my hands from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his hard muscles tense under my touch. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I meant it. I love you Embry." I said.

That smile I loved so much came to his face. "I love you."

I pulled him back to my lips and my tongue traced his full bottom lip. Embry's mouth opened to me with a low moan. Our tongues dancing with one another sending all my blood rushing to my core. Even though I had not been phasing for the past five months, I still had a heightened sense of smell, and I could smell my arousal, so I knew he could also. I could feel Embry's man hood starting to harden under me even through the blanket. Embry and I had messed around a few times before, but this time, I didn't want to stop. I pushed myself down on his lap harder and he drew in a sharp breath as his hands gripped my hips. I kissed my way along his jaw and down to his neck. I licked the small area where his pulse was the strongest before I started to suck at it. Embry let out a soft moan and slid his hand around to my stomach and under my tank. His fingers traced along my navel, then up my ribs. I pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes. I could see all my desire matched in his.

"Leah, are you sure?" Embry asked in a deep husky voice.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly then pulled back. I moved my hands down to the hem of my tank and pulled it over my head and dropped it to the floor. Embry's eyes looked at my naked breast for a moment, licking his lips as he did, then he looked back to my eyes. He kissed my lips hard for a moment, then pulled my hands around his neck and stood from the sofa, letting the quilt fall to the floor. I locked my legs around his waist as he practically ran down the hall to his room, kicking the door shut behind us. He licked my neck and earlobe as he made his way to the bed and laid me down gently on it. He kept his weight off me as he leaned down over me, his lips moving to the valley between my breast as he moved one of his hands up to trace around my harden nipple. I sucked in a loud breath and my hands tightened on his arms. His hands felt so soft against my skin. I drug my legs up his to lock them around his waist as my hands roamed across his back. Embry moved his lips to the my other breast as his fingers expertly teased my other. When I felt his hot wet tongue flash across me, I arched my back to him as a moan fell from my lips. He closed his lips around my taut flesh and began to suck at it.

"Em…." I moaned as my hand wound in his hair.

He released me from his mouth and I felt a puff of his hot breath on my breast. He moved his lips back to mine and sought my tongue with his. Far to soon, he pulled away, leaning back on his knees and put his finger tips to my chest and began to move them down to my shorts. He toyed with the hem a moment, letting his fingers move just under the elastic band, before looking back up to me, making sure that this was ok. I nodded to him and he bit his lower lip as he hooked his hands into them and pulled the down agonizingly slow. Once they were on the floor, he leaned down and placed warm chaste kisses to my abdomen as his hands ran up and down the outside of my thighs. As he kissed his way to the inside of my thighs, my body jerked in anticipation. Embry pushed my hips back down to the bed with a soft chuckle. He grabbed the side of my panties, then looked up to me with dark lust filled eyes.

"A little hasty aren't you?" He asked as I felt him tug at the material.

"Can you blame me?" I asked in a rushed breath.

He kissed my hip once more before pulling back to look at me again, slowly starting to pull my panties down.

"All you ever have to do is tell me what you want Leah, and I'll be more than happy to give it to you." He said as he pulled them from me and his hand slowly making its way back up my leg.

My body trembled as his fingers passed over my hip and lightly across the area close to my now throbbing bundle of nerves.

"What do you want Lee?" He asked looking to me.

"I want you out of those jeans." I said holding his gaze.

He smiled and stood from the bed. I watched him as his eyes roamed over my naked body as I laid on his bed. His chest was heaving slightly and I could hear his deep breaths. The sight of him wanting me, turned me on even more and I felt another rush of heat to my center. I rubbed my legs together slowly to try to gain some type of friction and a low whimper came from my lips. The sound of Embry's jeans hitting the floor cause my eyes to roam down his body. I was happy to see he was not wearing any boxers. He stood before me in all his glory. His now fully harden erection stood out, and my body wanted desperately to touch it. I sat up slowly and moved to the edge of the bed. When I put my hands to his hips and pulled him to me, I heard a deep growl building in his chest. I kissed his stomach as my hands rubbed up and down his legs. The closer I moved towards his erection, the more his body seemed to shake and shudder. I brought my hand up to his shaft and wrapped it around him. Embry's body lurched forward towards me and he braced himself on my shoulder.

"Lee," Embry said in a shaky voice, "You don't have to do this."

I started moving my hand up his length slowly but firmly as I looked up to him.

"I want to." I said softly.

He held my stare for a moment, then I looked backed to his hard member in my hand. I place a soft kiss to his tip that caused Embry to groan. His sounds spurred me on further. I took him into my mouth and pulled him back out slowly, then flicked my tongue across him.

"Oh…Leah…." Embry moaned as his hand found its way in my hair.

I started to move faster up and down him. Taking him further and deeper into my mouth swirling my tongue when I would reach his tip. Embry's hand tightened in my hair, holding me to him as I kept repeating the action.

"Fuck…God Lee, you.. You have to stop." Embry stuttered out.

I pulled my mouth from him and looked up to him. I was worried that maybe I had done something wrong. I mean, it had been a few years since I had done anything like this. Embry looked down to me and saw the worry on my face. He leaned down and pushed me back on the bed and laid down beside me, so his torso was leaning over mine.

"I was to close to finishing and I didn't want to." He said softly nuzzling my neck. "I only want that to happen when I'm making love to you."

I felt myself relax, knowing that I had pleased him. Embry's lips started kissing my neck and shoulders and the heat rushed back through my veins.

"Do you…_kiss…. _know how beautiful…._kiss…_you are?" Embry said kissing my neck.

His hands started stroking my inner thigh. His fingers moving closer to where I wanted them. My hips bucked forward of their own accord and he chuckled lightly. Finally, I felt his smooth fingers move up my center to rub roughly against my clit. I moaned at the sensation it caused and dug my nails into the skin on his shoulders. He worked his fingers up and down me till finally slipping two of them into me. This time I clamped my mouth against his to smother my scream as it came out. I felt his lips smile against mine as he expertly twisted his fingers inside of me hitting a spot I had long ago forgotten of.

"God, Embry…" I moaned against his neck.

"Like that?" He asked in a deep voice.

The only sound that came from me was another pleasurable moan. Embry's free hand tangled into my hair and he pulled it arching my head back.

"Do you like that Lee?" He asked huskily again as his fingers twisted in me.

"Y-yes. God yes." I moaned.

"Mmmmm." Embry moaned against my ear. "God I want you so much. Do you want me Leah?"

"Yes. I want you so much Embry. Please…." I gasped as my hips bucked up from the bed again.

"Not yet baby." He said softly as he moved another finger into me and his thumb pushed against my clit.

The feeling of sinking and rising at the same time seemed to be present in my stomach as his fingers expertly had me writhing under him. He removed his hand from my hair and took mine, holding it tight. His fingers started to move in and out of me with more pressure as his thumb stroked my bundle of nerves. My breath came out even faster now as I felt my heart start to race.

"Embry….oh.. I'm…" I stuttered as I gripped his hand harder.

He curled his fingers up towards my stomach and flicked them quickly sending me toppling over the edge. I cried out as my orgasm took over and my free hand locked into the blanket. Embry placed soft kisses to my neck and face as my shook under him. When it had slowed, he pulled his hand from between my legs and placed it to my hip.

"You looked so beautiful just now." He whispered to me.

I locked my hands behind is neck and pulled him closer to my face. "Make love to me Embry. Please."

Embry kissed my lips softly as he positioned his self between my legs. His finger ran smoothly up the outside of my leg, grabbing it and hooking it on his hip. I moved my hands up his strong arms to rest on his shoulders. I felt the tip of his erection press against me. Embry looked down to me and moved a strand of hair from my face.

"I love you Leah." Embry said looking into my eyes.

At that moment, I truly knew he meant his words and I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes.

"I love you Em, So much." I whispered as a tear broke over and ran down the side of my face.

Embry lowered his lips to it and kissed it away before pulling back to look at me again. He held my eyes as he pushed into me, causing a moan from each of us.

"Lee, I.. I may not last long." Embry said looking down to me and I felt him twitch inside me.

"That doesn't matter baby." I whispered.

He kissed me softly on the lips and began to move his lower half slowly in and out. My eyes rolled back from the pleasure that started seeping through out my body. I brought my other leg up and put it around his waist also.

"Damn…you feel so good Lee." Embry groaned as he pumped into me.

"OH! Embry! Don't stop, ever."

With that his thrusts turned faster and I tightened my legs around him. I kissed at his shoulders and neck, causing him to groan and falter in his thrust, but he recovered quickly. My body marveled at how well we fit together. Every move between us caused every inch of my skin to feel like it would burst into flames. I never wanted anything but this. I pulled him closer to my body, never seeming to get him close enough. Embry seemed to think the same way. His large hands holding me to him. His lips leaving liquid fire wake as they grazed my skin. I could feel the wave of my orgasm building in me.

"Em.. Embry, I'm g-going t…."

I was cut off my his hard thrust into me and I bit down on his shoulder. He grabbed both my hands in his and pinned them over my head against the mattress and pushed into me again. My eyes closed as a moan fell from my lips.

"Look at me Leah." Embry whispered. My eyes stayed closed as I focused on him moving in me. "Look at me baby girl, please."

I opened my eyes to him. His brown eyes looking into mine like he could see all the way to my soul. The wave reached its peak as I felt him thrust back into me. He felt my insides spasm around him and he hissed and sucked in a breath.

"Come for me baby." He whispered into my ear. "Let go Leah…"

As the wave crashed over me, I tightened my legs around him and cried out his name. Embry thrust into me a few more times then I felt his release as my name fell from his lips like a prayer. We laid that way for a moment, both of us trying to slow our breathing. Embry released my hands from his as he rolled over to lay next to me. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"That was…well, that was magnificent." He sighed.

I looked up to him and smiled, "Yes it was." He smiled and held me closer. "I do love you."

He looked down to me and smiled that sweet smile, "I love you too baby girl, so much."

I kissed his chest and a yawn escaped my lips.

"Tired?"

"Yes, but for good reason." I laughed.

"Stay with me tonight? Please Lee. I don't want to go asleep with out you here." Embry said.

"Ok." I whispered as my eyes started to drop. "Just hold me Em."

"Always baby, always." His sweet voice said as I drifted into slumber.


	14. My Everything

*** Sorry it has taken me so long to post, real life has been extra rough lately. Thanks to all who've stuck by Leah and Embry as the story unfolds. Also, a thanks to Fantasylover74 for your PM's. It's always nice to know someone enjoys your work. Thanks again. With that…on with the story.**

Three months. Three months since my first time with Embry. Three months since I told him I loved him. Three months since my life done a complete 360. The angry Leah that used to ghost through her life with a huge chip on her shoulder was now nothing more than a distant memory. My relationship with the wonderful Embry Call was to thank for that. I smiled all the time now. I was happy to wake up every day. My life was going great. I had a terrific man who I loved and loved me. I had my job, my friends and I had not phased in eight months. My sense's were still heightened, but my body temp was cooling down more and more. The only negative in my life was the random stomach pain that at first only came every once in a while, was now almost an everyday occurrence. Embry of course insisted I needed to have myself checked, but I wrote it off as some wolf thing. Maybe my body adjusting back to normal. Who knew? All I knew was that for the first time in forever, my life wasn't filled with heartache and depression and I was not about to soil that.

As I turned into the driveway at the Call home, I could see Lisa's red Civic parked in the yard. When Ms. Anne was released from the hospital a week after her stroke, the doctor wanted her moved to a facility better equipped to handle her health. Her heart was weakened and she had lost some mobility in her right arm and her body had stopped responding to her cancer treatments. Embry however wanted his mother home and agreed to all the stipulations that Dr. Larkin order if Ms. Anne was to return home. The main one being a home nurse at his house everyday. So it looked like it was Lisa today. My face pinched up as I stared at her car. Lisa was well aware of Embry and I by now, but it still didn't stop her flirtatious smiles and girlish laughs at everything he said.

I grabbed the shopping bags from the front of my car and made my way into the house without knocking. From the looks of the living room, some of the pack had been over here. Glasses and chip bags were scattered across the coffee table. I sighed at the sight that I no doubt would have to clean and headed into the kitchen.

"Hello? Embry?" I yelled as I put away the contents of the bag.

When I stood up from the fridge, Embry was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. Arms crossed at this chest over his gray tank that looked nice with his gray basketball shorts. He had that favorite smile of mine on and his dark brown eyes were locked to mine. I could tell by his look what he had in mind. Since our first time together, our desire for one another had not slowed, but the last few weeks we had only been together a handful of times. And those times had been quick and rushed, but still didn't lack the fire that passed between us. I saw him bite down on his lower lip and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I leaned back against the counter.

"You." He said. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

"You're just trying to get in my pants." I laughed at him.

Embry chuckled lightly before coming over to me, trapping me between his arms.

"That may be true, but I still think you're the most beautiful thing in this world."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"With all my heart." He said softly, then grazed his lips across mine.

I kissed his lips softly in return as he clutched me to him tighter. When I tightened my hand in his hair, a soft moan came from him. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and felt him shiver. Embry picked me up by my hips and sat me on the counter top, his lips never leaving mine. I locked my legs behind his back pulling him into me and hands started to roam up and down my back.

"Oh, sorry." I heard from behind him.

I pulled away from his lips to see Lisa standing in the door way staring at us. I unwrapped my legs from around him and hopped off the counter.

"I didn't know you had company." She said looking to Embry.

"It's ok." Embry smiled looking down at me and pulling me into his side.

Lisa gave a flat smile and continued over to the sink, filling a glass of water. She kept glancing out the corner of her eye at us, making me want to claw her eyes out. The ringing of the phone pulled me from my daydreams of a full blown cat fight with her. I looked over as Embry answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, she's here, hold on." Embry said, then held the phone out to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leah, it's Sam. Emily wanted me to call you." Sam said in a rushed voice.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Emily's gone into early labor. We're on our way to the hospital." Sam said.

"She's only 36 weeks." I said shocked.

"I know, but her doctor told us that babies are born healthy all the time when they come early like this." Sam said, although the sound of his voice sounded as if he was trying to calm his self more than me.

"I'll meet you there. Do I need to call anyone for you?"

"No, when I called your house, I informed Seth and he said he would make the calls, but thanks."

"Ok Sam, I'll see you there. Bye." I said.

"Bye Lee."

"What's wrong?" Embry asked as I started searching the kitchen for my keys.

"Emily's in labor." I said quickly as I grabbed my keys from the table. "I'm going to meet them at the hospital."

"I'll come with you." He said.

I saw Lisa roll her eyes out the corner of my sight, but instead of ripping them out, I let it pass. Emily was what was important right now.

"You don't have to." I said looking up at him. "I know you want to be here with your mom."

"Baby girl, I want to be there with you, besides, mom's fast asleep and she'll want to hear all about it when she wakes." He said kissing my head and taking the keys from my hand, "I'll drive you."

When we arrived at the hospital, I held Embry's hand in mine as we made our way to the floor Emily was on. When We entered the waiting room I saw most of everyone already there. My Mom and Seth were seated at a small table with Rachel and Paul. Kim was standing next to Quil, who was holding a grinning Claire and Jake was leaning against the window on his phone.

"How is she?" I asked stopping next to Seth, who stood to hug me.

"Sam came out a few minutes ago." Seth said taking his seat again. "Said she's doing fine, but it might still be awhile."

I nodded and looked around the room once again. "Why's Claire here?" I asked.

"Oh, well, she wanted to see Quil, so I drove down and got her this morning." Mom said smiling as she watched Quil and Claire. "She's been getting a little moody here lately when she's not around him."

I saw a smile come to Quil's face as he heard my mom. Jake looked up from his phone and smiled over at Embry and I, then looked back down at it.

"Where's Jared?" I asked as Kim came over to us.

"Should be here soon. He's out doing patrol." Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I called Brady, he was going to relieve him so Jared could make it here." Paul said.

"Well, guess we wait." I said stepping back and sitting on the open sofa with Embry.

Time seemed to move slowly as we all sat in the tiny waiting room. Not to long after we arrived Jared came in, making his way straight to his Kim. The same information was repeated for him and then we went back to the waiting game. I passed the time playing "I Spy" with Claire for a while, soon enough, Quil and Embry both joined in. After she grew restless of that, she moved on to using Paul as a jungle gym. Seth kept leaving and coming back with coffee for everyone. I was on my fourth cup when Sam came flying into the room, a huge smile plastered to his face.

"It's a boy!" Sam exclaimed with his arms held over his head.

The congratulations all came out at once as people started making their way over to him and shaking his hand or pulling him into quick hugs.

"How's Emily?" I asked holding Embry's arm as he shook Sam's hand.

"She great. A little tired, but she did wonderful." Sam said smiling. "Would you guys like to see her?"

"Take Seth, Sue and Leah first." Jake said from the back, "Let family go first."

"Well, Paul will you come too, Emily and I would like to talk to you and Leah." Sam asked.

Paul and I shared a quick look, then he nodded. I leaned up to Embry and kissed his lips softly before following Sam out the room. Emily's room wasn't far from us and with in moments we were entering her room. Emily was sitting up in her bed, her small baby boy bundled in a blue blanket in her arms. Sam went to her side and sat next to her. He kissed her head then smiled down at the baby.

"Every one, this is Sean Michael Uley." Emily beamed.

She held the baby out for my mom to hold. I kept my place next to Paul on the opposite side of the bed. Mom and Seth both cooed at the little thing, then mom placed a soft kiss on his head before walking around the bed and placing the small thing in my arms. I looked down at him. I could see traces of Emily in his features, mainly around the eyes, but the rest was all Sam. Even being only minutes old, I could see he would have Sam's strong jaw line and nose.

"He's beautiful Emily." I said looking over to her.

"Thank you Leah." She said.

"Yeah, the kids a looker." Paul laughed looking down at Sean in my arms. " So what did you want to talk to us about?"

Sam and Emily shared a quick look with one another, then looked back at Paul and I.

"Well," Sam said nervously, "We would like you two to be his godparents."

I felt my eyes pop open and I looked back down to Sean, then up at Paul who had the same look as me on his face.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." Paul said looking to them.

"You don't have to do it Paul." Emily said rather quickly.

"Oh no, it's not that I don't want to, it just surprised me that you asked me." He smiled. "Of course I will. Thank you."

They both smiled at him then looked to me. "Lee?" Sam asked.

I had a million thoughts running through my head at a million miles an hour. I looked quickly back and forth between all that were in the room. I had no idea how long I stood there holding Sean in my arms, not speaking, but finally Paul chuckled nervously and nudge my arm.

"Earth to Leah." He giggled.

I blinked and looked down to Emily and Sam. I could the tears threatening to flow in her eyes if I rejected this. I looked back down at the baby in my arms. After watching him for just a moment, I felt a smile take hold of my lips. I looked back up to Sam and Emily.

"Of course. I'm honored." I said with a smile.

The tears in Emily's eyes fell anyways. "Oh Leah! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I leaned down and placed my godson in her arms and kissed his head, then Emily's. "I love you Emily."

"Love you too Leah." She said rubbing my arm.

A nurse came into the room. "You've got plenty more visitors waiting out there." She laughed. "Do you want me to send them in?"

"Yes please." Emily smiled.

The others joined us in the room making the already small room even smaller. The others gave Emily hugs and kisses to the head before taking turns holding Sean in their arms. Rachel and Kim looked down at the little one with tears in their eyes. Paul noticed the two and poked Jared in the arm. Jared laughed and made his way over to Kim.

"I want one." Kim smiled.

"One thing at a time woman." Jared laughed as he took Sean and passed him back to me. "First let's just get you through college, then a wedding, then the rug rats."

Kim rolled her eyes, even as she hugged Jared closer to her. I stepped back from everyone and sat down in a chair with Sean. His little eyes stared back up at me making my heart melt. Embry knelt down next to the chair and smiled.

"Want to hold him?" I asked.

Embry looked terrified at the thought. I laughed and stood from the chair. "Sit." I said.

Embry sat down and I placed Sean in his large arms carefully. It took a moment, but Embry finally relaxed. I knelt down next to them, watching as Sean looked back up to Embry. We didn't speak. We just watched Sean's every move with smiles.

"Wonder what our kids will look like?" Embry said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"W-what?" I stammered. "You want kids?"

"Someday." He smiled. "Hopefully they'll have my skin tone, your hair, my devilish good looks, but your attitude."

I choked on the air in my throat and blinked several times. I could hear my heart take off like helicopter blades and my hands started to sweat.

"Leah? You ok?" Embry asked looking down at me.

I stood up quickly and bolted from the room without a word to anyone.

"LEAH?" I heard Embry call, but I kept my speed and fled down the stairwell.

I ran with everything I had towards my car. Once inside I started it and drove out of the parking lot. I caught a quick glimpse of Jake and Embry running out the door of the hospital before I rounded the corner. I had no idea where I was headed or what I was even running from exactly. I knew somewhere down the line I would want kids, but Embry saying "our kids" threw me for a loop. We had never discussed such things. I never knew he thought about our future like that. I was still enjoying the present and he apparently was thinking much farther ahead. When I finally realized where I was, I was pulling into the lot at second beach. I parked and killed the engine.

I stepped out of the car and made my way half way down the pebbled beach. My mind racing over what Embry had said. "Our kids". I reach down and picked up one of the smooth stones tossing it back and forth in my hands. Embry wanted kids someday. He would make a wonderful father. Any kid would be lucky to have him. I wish I could be the one to give him that, but I couldn't. My body didn't work that way. I felt the tears starting to sting at my eyes and the heat of anger building in me. I tossed the pebble at the soft crashing waves.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed as I hurled the pebble.

I reached down for more and continued my assault at the waves screaming out my frustration. I was a genetic dead end. The was why no one imprinted on me, why my body stop working like a woman's should. What in the hell did I have to offer someone like Embry? He wanted kids… Something he could never have with me. He deserved better. This thought made the tears run freely down my face and I threw the last pebble in my hand with everything I had, putting my whole body into it. When I did, an almost blinding pain swept across my abdomen. I gasped and clutched my stomach dropping to my knees. I took deep breaths as I waited for the pain to cease. When it had I looked back out to the water.

"Great. Like I don't have enough problems, now I have to deal with random pains? Like having a wonderful man that I can't give children to isn't enough? Like being a freak among freaks isn't enough? What the hell did I do to deserve all this shit? I screamed out to the ever moving tide.

I watched it move silently back and forth for a moment. Sighing, I pulled my self up and started to wipe away the tears. I looked down at my now damp cloths and shook my head.

"Great Leah. Just great." I said to my self.

"Is this a private rant or can anyone join?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I sighed and looked over to see Jacob standing behind me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked looking back out to the water.

Jake came to stand beside me and smiled over at me. "I was just catching the last little bit of your self hating rant. So, like I said, can anyone join? Cause I have a few complaints of my own."

"Feel free." I said gesturing to the waves.

Jake turned and faced the water, drew in a deep breath and began to shout.

"How dare you do this to me? Do you know what it's like to have to deal with Leah Clearwater all the time? This chick is down right annoying! Why oh why did you make me feel like she had the strength to help me run a pack? Why then did you make her one of the most good hearted people I know? There in making her one of the best friends I have? Why did my other best friend have to go and fall in love with her? Like he needs someone as great as her? The boy is head over heels and there for will only love her the way she deserves! How dare you do that to her? How dare you give her such wonderful friends as me? You ought to be ashamed! I mean this is LEAH FUCKING CLEARWATER we are talking about!"

He drew in one last breath and looked to me grinning. "There, I feel better."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Jake. I feel loads better. You're supposed to shout out your anger at your own problems."

"You are my problem." He laughed.

I shook my head as I looked back out to the water. Jake placed a warm hand to my arm.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Your in my pack. I always have a pull to you and I know when your upset. It's an alpha thing." He said.

"Great. Guess I'll never be rid of pack life." I huffed.

"Lee," Jake said squeezing my arm, "Even if you were free of it, I'd still know when you're hurting. You're one of my best friends. I care about you and hate to see you like this. Is this about what Em said at the hospital?"

"I can't give him what he wants." I sobbed.

Jacob pulled me into his side and hugged me to him.

"Leah, what Embry wants is you. You have to know that by now. He loves you so much. The rest will work it's self out. All he wants is you." Jake said softly.

"He wants kids. Hell, he deserves them. How can he want me when I can't give him what he deserves?" I choked out. "It kills me that I can't Jake."

"Just talk to him Leah, please. He is worried sick about you. You'll understand what I'm saying if you hear it from him." He said pulling back to look at me.

"What do I say to him?"

"Everything you just said to me. Then he can tell you how crazy you're being." He laughed. "Go Leah. Trust me, you'll feel better once you see him."

"I don't know where he is." I said wiping my tears.

"I told him to wait at his house, that I'd find you." Jake smiled, then turned to walk away.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Anytime Lee."

I watched as Jake disappeared into the darkness. After gaining control of my breathing I made my way back to my car and drove towards Embry's.

As soon as I cut off the engine in Embry's front yard, his front door swung open and he ran down the steps making it to my door before I could even open it.

"Leah!" He exclaimed as he pulled me into his arms. "God, I was so scared! What happened? Where did you go? Why are you wet?"

I rested my head against his strong chest breathing in his calming scent before answering. "I went down to Second Beach. Sorry I worried you. I just needed to think."

Embry looked down at me. Worry still clear in his deep brown eyes.

"Let's get you out of these wet cloths." He said taking my hand and leading me into the house.

He lead me down the hall and into his room. He dropped my hand and started pulling open his dresser.

"Here, put this own." He said softly handing me a long tee shirt.

I took the shirt and smiled weakly at him before he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. I sat the shirt on the bed and began to pull off my wet jeans and tee. Once all my cloths were in a pile I pulled on the baggy shirt. I pulled my hair from the ponytail and ran my fingers through it. I laid down on Embry's double bed and rested my head against the pillow. His scent was so strong coming off it. I closed my eyes and let it calm me. I heard the door open and saw Embry come in, coffee mug in hand.

"Drink this." He said handing me the mug.

I smelled the hot chocolate and smiled up at him. Embry didn't look down at me, but proceeded to pick up my cloths and exit the room. A moment later I heard the dryer start up. He came back into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He went to pick my feet up when he sighed.

"Your feet are freezing Lee."

He rose once again from the bed and went to his dresser. He returned with a pair of white cotton socks. After sitting back on the bed, he placed the socks on my feet gently. The softness and warmth from them felt really nice. After they were on, Embry began to slowly rub my foot, then turned his gaze up to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked sitting the mug down on the nightstand.

"What I said at the hospital. I didn't mean to scare you." Embry said.

"No Em, No." I said shaking my head as I moved down to kneel on my knees next to him. "You didn't scare me."

"Then what was it?"

"I… I can't give you what you want." I said as the tears started to flow. "It kills me that I can't. I just want to make you happy, but I can't give you children."

"Lee…" Embry sobbed kissing my head. "You are what makes me happy baby girl. You and you alone."

I looked up to him. "But don't you want children?"

"I want you. That's all I want. Would kids be nice someday, sure. If it doesn't happen would I love you less? Never. Besides, there's plenty of kids out there that need good homes."

"Embry, I don't want you to have to settle for anything less." I choked out.

"Hey, look at me Lee." He said pulling my face close to his. "I am not settling for anything less than you. I love you so much baby girl. You're my everything. I love you Leah Clearwater. I love you."

My tears ran faster now. I crushed my lips to his for a moment then pulled back to look into those deep brown eyes. "I love you. So much."

Embry reached up to stroked the side of my face with his finger. "I know you do baby."

He then pushed our lips back together, sending the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. His hand started to move up my thigh slowly, electing a short moan from me.

"I love you." I whispered once more as I kissed his jaw.

"I love you too." He said with a husky voice as his hand rounded my hip before moving to my navel, "Let me show you Lee. Let me show you how much I love you."

I groaned before moving my lips back to his. I eagerly sought his tongue with mine and welcomed the sparks that shot through me when they met. Embry pushed his hands up and brought my shirt over my head. When he had tossed it to the floor, his lips started kissing along my shoulder as he laid me gently down on the mattress. I pulled him free of his shirt as his hands went to work at his jeans. After they joined my discarded shirt on the floor and we were both left in only our underwear, Embry knelt between my legs and placed soft kisses along my stomach from hip to hip. My breath came out in shudders and my legs kept moving up and down his sides.

His fingers wove into the hem of my panties and he began to pull them down my legs, leaning back to look down at me, desire clear in his eyes, he pulled them from my feet. He dropped them to the floor and picked up my leg, kissing my calf as his warm hands moved up my thigh slowly.

"Embry…" I moaned, "Please…."

He kissed my other leg before speaking. "What baby?"

"I can't wait any longer." I mewed.

He stood from the bed and removed his boxers. Once he was back between my legs I could feel his hardness pressing against me and my eyes rolled back.

"I love you." He said kissing my ear. "Do you want me to make love to you baby girl? Can I show you how much I love you?"

"Yes, Please." I cried.

He kissed my lips and I felt him push into me. I tightened my legs to him as I moaned into his lips.

"Show me Em, please." I moaned.

He groaned and gripped my hips as he began to thrust into me, causing a gasp or moan from me each time. I felt so loved as he gave me all he had. I could feel everything he felt for me as we continued to join together. Our passion for one another was boiling over as he need became harder and I welcomed each thrust he gave me.

When I felt the tightening in my stomach I held him tighter to me, kissing his neck and shoulders. He grabbed my legs holding it up to his side and pushed into me harder and faster.

"Em! God! Please, don't stop!" I cried out digging my nails into him.

"Lee, baby….." He moaned, his head tossed back in pleasure.

He pounded into me a few more times, then I let myself go with a cry. As my body shuddered under him, I felt his release and he cried out my name before falling onto my chest.

"I love you." He said in a ragged breath.

"And I love you." I said running my nails through his hair.

He kissed the swell of my breast then rolled off me, pulling me into his side and kissing my head.

"You're my everything Leah. Always."

"And you're mine."

He reached down and pulled the blanket that was at the foot of the bed over us. Sleep quickly found me as I was right where I wanted to be, safe in his arms.


	15. Ms Anne

The weeks following my freak out over not being able to have kids found Embry and I closer than ever before. Even without the bond of imprinting with us, our relationship was just as strong. Emily had pointed out to me once when I was over visiting that she had only ever seen one other un-imprinted couple revolve around each like Embry and I did and that was Edward and Bella. After that, I too started noticing the way Embry and I seemed to anticipate when the other was about to move and the other would position themselves accordingly. I, like most other women would, found comfort in this. I wouldn't let myself think of him imprinting and leaving me, or the fact that I couldn't have his children. All that I would allow myself to think of was him. Embry had even gone back to patrolling a few nights a week. I missed him terribly at night, but I knew he missed it and he needed to get out of the house a little, even if it was to only morph into a giant wolf.

Another change was I was practically living at the call home now. I still had my room at my mothers, but most of my cloths were now in Embry's bedroom closet. I loved waking up and falling asleep in his arms. I came home to him everyday and he would be there welcoming me back into his waiting arms. I also enjoyed being there with Ms. Anne. She was fading so fast at this point that I was terrified each day of what would happen. I sighed as I finished making the bed. I walked over to the dresser and picked up Ace, the small wolf from Embry's and I first date, and placed him back against the pillows on the now freshly made bed. I heard a knock at the front door and headed out to answer it. I knew it was one of the home nurses showing up for today's shift. I pulled the door open to see Lucinda standing there.

"Morning Leah." She smiled.

"Morning Ms. Lucy." I grinned, stepping back to let her into the front door.

She made her way into the front room and sat her two bags she always carried with her down, that contained some books and a baby blanket she was making for her first grandchild that was to be born in a few weeks. Ms. Lucy, as she insisted we call her, was a small plump black woman who was in her early fifties. She was about one of the sweetest woman I knew. She had a deep southern accent, that I knew came from her childhood in Alabama. She met a young man when she was nineteen who was in the service and married him. After years of travel and four kids later, they retired to Forks where her husband was from. She had been a nurse for twenty years and she seemed to really enjoy it. Out of all the home nurses that came to the house, Lucy was my favorite.

"So, how are we today?" She smiled at me.

"Great. How about yourself?"

"No complaints." She laughed. "Where's Embry this morning?"

"He ran down to the store. We're out of milk." I informed her.

She nodded then asked, "How's Ms. Anne today?"

"I went in and checked on her through out the night, she seems to be breathing a little bit more shallow, although when I checked in on her this morning, she seemed to be breathing better." I answered.

Ms. Lucy's face pinched up for a moment before she gave me a half smile and turned to go down the hall. I followed behind her and stood next to the bed as Ms. Lucy began to check her over. As she checked her pulse, Ms. Anne opened her eyes slowly. After what looked like a straining moment, her eyes focused on Ms. Lucy.

"Lucinda, hi." Ms. Anne said weakly.

"Hello Annie." Ms. Lucy smiled, using her nickname for Ms. Anne. "How we doing today?"

"OK." Ms. Anne smiled weakly then her eyes closed again.

"Let's let her rest." Ms. Lucy whispered to me.

I followed her back out the room and into the kitchen. She didn't speak to me right away. She went to work setting up the coffee pot to make a pot. Once she had she turned and pulled out a chair and gestured for me to do the same. Once in my seat I saw her face become sympathetic.

"Leah, I've been doing this job alone time and I can tell when the end is very near." She said softly to me. "Have you noticed how Ms. Annie's eyes tend to glass over and she has a hard time focusing on anything?"

I nodded and swallowed back a large lump in my throat.

"That is what is known in some circles as the "death look", it happens days, sometimes hours before the person actually passes."

I could feel the tears starting in my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I too knew that Ms. Anne's time with us was short. "What can we do?"

Ms. Lucy smiled softly at me and patted my hand, "Honey, the only thing we can do is keep her comfortably."

"This is so unfair." I said standing and pouring two cups of coffee.

"Well, if there is one thing I have learned in my life, it's that life isn't fair in the least." She said as I placed the cup in front of her and grabbed the creamer from the counter.

"Are there any other signs that it's getting close?" I asked stirring my coffee.

"Well, some patients start to talk about things that happened long ago as if they are just happening, or they speak to someone who isn't there. Most of these happen with people who have been fighting an illness for a long period." She spoke.

I shook my head as a tear escaped. "Yeah, she thought Embry was his father the other night and kept begging him to tell her why he left."

"Oh, so he knows now?" Ms. Lucy asked with wide eyes.

During one of her shifts one day we had been talking and I let it slip that Embry didn't know who his father was. Afterwards, Ms. Lucy swore to me that she wouldn't inform anyone that she knew.

"No." I said, "She never called his name, but the look in her eyes…. It was heartbreaking. I don't know how Embry is going to handle this."

"Neither do I sweetie. I've seen him with his mom, he loves her more than anything else. Thankfully he has you." She said softly.

I heard Embry's truck pull into the drive and the door shut on it.

"Let's not say anything to him about this Ms. Lucy, please."

She nodded and smiled just as the front door opened. Embry came into the room and smiled as he saw Ms. Lucy. He sat the milk into the fridge, then turned and kissed my head.

"Hello Ms. Lucy." He smiled pouring himself a cup of coffee, "How are you?"

"Just fine dear, thank you." She said standing from the chair and placing her cup into the sink. "Excuse me, it's time for Annie's meds."

Embry nodded at her as she left the room.

"I love her." He laughed sitting down across from me. "What a sweet lady.'

"Yeah, she is." I smiled.

Ms. Anne slept the day away. Embry had gone back to sit with her a while and had even ate his lunch at her bedside. I was able to convince him to join me at the table for dinner after Ms. Lucy had left for the night. Afterwards, he returned back to her bedside. I was just finishing washing the dishes when I felt a sharp pain across the pit of my stomach. I sucked in a sharp breathe and clutched the counter. I counted to seconds till it passed. When I reached 44, it eased and went away. I had just stood up straighter when Embry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, just another pain." I said turning around in his arms to better look at him.

I could see the worry on his face. I reached up and put my hands to his cheek. "What?"

"Lee, please go see a doctor. Please." He said leaning into my hand.

"Em, I can't go to just any doctor. What if the problem is wolf related?" I said.

"You can make an appointment with Carlise. He's sure to see you." Embry answered.

Of course he would say Carlise. He had turned into the unofficial wolf doctor the last few years. But at least seeing him I didn't have to worry about someone finding out the big wolf secret.

"Ok." I smiled up at him. "I'll call him tonight and arrange it."

"Thank you Leah. I don't want to have to worry about you and mom." He said then leaned down and brush his lips softly against mine.

A while later, while Embry was in the shower I phoned the Cullen residence. It was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Jasper asked in his southern accent.

"Hello Jasper, it's Leah."

"Hi Leah, Jacob is not here." Jasper said.

I laughed, "I'm not looking for him."

"Oh, Well what can I do for you?" Jasper laughed.

"Is Carlise available?" I asked.

"Yes. One moment."

I heard Jasper call out for Carlise and a moment later he was on the line.

"Leah? What can I do for you dear?" Carlise said.

"Well, I need to see a doctor and as you know, I just can't stroll in and see anyone." I said.

He laughed. "Yes, That is true. What seems to be the problem?"

"A while ago I started having some stomach pains. At first they were few and far between, but now they come more and more frequent." I told him.

"Can you be in my office day after tomorrow? Say 11:30?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Carlise." I said.

"No problem Leah. See you then." He said, then the line went dead.

I made my way down the hall and checked on Ms. Anne only to find her still sleeping. I pulled her door shut carefully and went into Embry's room. I changed into a thigh length tee that Embry had given me and laid down on the bed, pulling Ace close to my chest. I heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later, Embry came into the room wrapped in a blue towel.

"Mom sleeping still?" He asked.

I nodded. I was suddenly lost in the beauty of him. The small beads of water running down his arms as they flexed when he moved had me hypnotized. He dropped his towel to the floor and pulled on his grey boxer briefs. I loved him in those. The way the clung to his body in all the right places. Embry caught my ogling and snickered.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked leaning back against the dresser and folding his arms over his chest.

"Why yes I am." I said.

Embry looked down to where I had Ace nestled into my chest. "How am I supposed to react to catching you in bed with another wolf?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"What can I say, he's the best sleeping buddy I've ever had." I laughed.

Embry moved to the foot of the double bed and crawled up to hover over me. He looked down to where I had the toy wolf and snatched it from my arms.

"Hey!" I laughed as I reached up to grab it back.

"Listen here Ace," Embry said holding it up over his head and holding me down by my stomach with his other hand, "Get your own woman. This one here is mine. If anyone is going to be snuggling up to her, it's going to be me! You here me you sorry excuse for a wolf." He laughed.

I managed to pry his arm off me and grab Ace. "Don't worry Ace I still love you." I said to the tiny toy.

"More than me?" Embry asked leaning down to become eye level with me.

The look in his eyes made my heart melt. I sat Ace aside and put both of my hands to Embry's shoulders. "Never." I said softly, then pushed my lips to his.

It didn't take long for Embry to catch up in my mood and we spent the next two hours showing each other how much we loved each other.

My alarm that I had set to wake me in the middle of the night to check on Ms. Anne woke me up. I rolled over in Embry's arms and silenced it.

"Time to check on mom?" Embry said from behind me.

"Yeah." I yawned.

Embry kissed my shoulder, "You go back to sleep, I'll check on her."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes.

I felt him leave the bed and immediately missed his warmth. I laid in the bed with my eyes closed waiting for him to return when I heard it.

"Mom? MOM?" I heard Embry yell.

My eyes snapped opened and I jumped from the bed and ran down the hall to her room. When I entered, Embry was leaning over his mother shaking her by her shoulders. I instantly became ill to my stomach. I went to stand behind him and touched Ms. Anne's hand. Cold. I swallowed back the lump that came up fast in my throat. Embry was still shaking her and calling her name.

"Mom! Please.. No.. MOM!" He yelled at her.

I could feel the tears running down my face. I place my hand to his shoulder. "Em…." He ignored me and continued. "Embry, baby, she's …sh-she's gone." I said softly.

"No!" He shouted as he shook off my hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry but she's gone." I cried.

Embry stopped and took a step back. He leaned against the wall and was breathing hard through his nose. I could see his arms starting to shake and I walked over and placed my hands to his face.

"Embry, we need to call and report it." I said trying to control my tears.

Embry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe. "I'll do it."

He didn't say another word as he left the room. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. When I opened them, I turned to look at Ms. Anne. She looked like she could have just been sleeping. I approached the bed and took her hand. She was so cold.

"Goodbye Ms. Anne." I whispered, then leaned down and kissed her hand. "I love you."

I released her hand and slowly left the room. When I made my way down the hall, Embry was hanging up the phone. I could tell by the tense look of his shoulders that he was fighting the urge the to phase. My urge to rush to him and wrap him in my arms was overwhelming. But I kept my place at the end of the coffee table. There was something in the look of his eyes that scared me a little.

"Embry?"

He acted as if he didn't even hear me. "Embry? Are you ok?"

He turned his eyes to look up at me. What I saw scared me more than any vampire ever had. Those warm brown eyes that always held so much life and sparkle were dead. No sparkle twinkled back at me.

"Sorry." I said lowly, "Dumb question. Of course you're not ok."

"S'okay." He said looking back to the floor. "I mean… guess I knew this was coming." He said in a harsh tone.

I watched his jaw tense and he closed his eyes tightly. I made my way over to the sofa and sat next to him. I took his hand in mine and rubbed my fingers back and forth over his skin. For the first time since we had gotten together, he didn't respond to my touch. I don't know how long we had sat like that, but a knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. Embry didn't seem to hear it, so I rose from my seat and went to the door. Standing on the other side was Charlie Swan with another officer, and two paramedic's. I moved aside and let them in. From point on, everything went by in a hazy rush.

After the paramedic's pronounced Ms. Anne deceased, they called for the funeral home. Charlie waited with us while they removed her from the home. As they wheeled the gurney through the living room towards the front door, Embry shuddered next to me. I rubbed my arm soothingly across his back.

"You can come by the funeral home in the morning to arrange everything." Charlie said.

"Thank you." I said pulling him into a quick hug. When I released him, I followed him out onto the porch.

Embry stayed frozen in his spot. As I watched them all pull away, I heard a noise from the woods. Looking over I saw Jacob, Quil and Sam emerging.

"What happened?" Jake said stepping up to the porch.

"Ms. Anne…. She's gone." I sobbed.

Quil pulled me into a hug. "Where's Em?"

"Inside." I said turning to the door.

They followed me into the house and Embry was still standing in front of the sofa. Jake took a look at him, then me. I knew Jake saw the same lifeless eyes I did.

"Embry?" Jacob said stepping up next to his best friend. "I'm so sorry."

Embry barely nodded at him.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Quil asked from beside me.

Again Embry didn't speak, he only shook his head.

"We're here for you. As long as you need." Sam said.

Embry looked up briefly, then without a word made his way down the hall and into his mothers room, shutting the door behind him. I started after him when Jacob touched my arm.

"Just give him a little bit of time by himself." Jake spoke.

I sighed and took a seat on the sofa with Quil following. Sam sat in the open chair and Jake leaned against the wall, staring down the hall to where Embry disappeared to.

"I'm going to call Emily, let her start calling everyone." Sam said pulling out his cell and going to the front porch.

Quil looked over to me, "What happened?"

I told them both of how Embry had found her and the state he was in when I came into the room. Quil wiped away his tears as he shook his head.

"Poor Em…"

I rubbed my hand across his shoulders, "I know." I said weakly.

"Lee." Jake said pulling my attention to him. "You look beat. Try to rest."

I shook my head, "I can't. I need to be here for Embry."

"You will be. We'll wake you should something happen. You won't do yourself or Embry any good if you're dead tired. Sleep Leah, we'll stay."

I nodded at him and laid down on the sofa. Quil pulled my feet into his lap and then pulled the quilt off the back and tossed it over me. My eyes shut and burned for a moment, but soon sleep had found me once again.


	16. Left

The last three days seemed like a blur. I was sitting in the back of Sam and Emily's car next to Embry riding towards the cemetery. Since the night of his mother's passing, Embry had hardly spoken more than a handful of words. He seemed extremely distant and the look I saw in his eyes that night had only gotten worse. I could see rage building in them now when I looked at him. He barely slept, only a few hours since that awful night, even then it was on the sofa and not in the bed with me. I kept reminding myself that he was going through a rough time right now and needed his space, but I was increasingly worried about him. I had even skipped my appointment with Carlise to stay by his side.

When Sam pulled to a stop at the cemetery, I reached over and squeezed Embry's hand. The only reaction I got was the blinking of his eyes. Sam came around the side of the car and opened Emily's and my door. I stood and waited for Embry to make his way around the car. When he had I reached over and took his hand. I could see the site for the burial and people were already taking their seats. I released Embry hand as he made his way to the front row that was for family only. I didn't want to just assume that I was to sit there. Embry noticed I was no longer holding his hand and reached back for me, pulling me into the seat next to him.

Once we were seated I held his hand in mine on top his leg and his Aunt Janet held his other. As Sam was the acting Chief of La Push, he was to proceed over the service. I could see his uncertainty and grief in his eyes as he took his place next to the coffin that held his friends dead mother.

"Anne was as you all know a kind, wonderful, caring person. She cared so much for everyone in her life and community. She was a wonderful mother, sister and friend. I speak for our entire tribe when I say she will be missed each and everyday."

I was unable to listen to any of the rest of Sam's speech. My thoughts were lost on Embry. Through the whole service, he showed no emotions. No tears. By the end I was exceedingly worried about him. When we arrived back to his home, both packs, his Aunt Janet, Lisa and Ms. Lucy had joined us. Embry took a seat on the sofa and didn't speak to anyone unless they asked him a question. To keep my mind off the increasing worry for Embry, I played the part of dutiful hostess. I kept glasses filled, cleared away dirty dishes and thanked everyone for their support. Finally after dark, the house was empty. Jake was the last to leave. I walked him to the front door. He looked down the hall to Ms. Anne's room, where Embry had disappeared to a while earlier.

"Lee, if anything happens call me, of course you might just yell out into the woods, Seth and Quil will be on patrol." Jake said.

"Everything will be ok Jacob. He just needs time." I said pulling Jake into a quick hug. "Thanks for everything Jake."

"Love you Clearwater." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too Black." I laughed.

Jake turned and left. I took a minute to lean against the door and breathe. I had done my best to keep it all inside all day, the grief, the worry and the pain from my stomach aches. After taking a moment, I proceeded to pick up some dishes that were sitting around the living room. I went into the kitchen and washed up what remained. Once I had finished, I made my way down the hall to Ms. Anne's room. I knocked lightly on the door, but when Embry didn't answer, I entered. He was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at a picture in his hands. He had taken off his suit jacket and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. I went to stand next to him.

"Embry?" I said softly.

He looked up to me quickly then back down to the picture in his hands. I took a seat next to him and looked down at the picture. It was one of Embry and his mom standing on the beach. Ms. Anne was bundled up in a jacket, snow hat and scarf with her arms around Embry who was wearing only the traditional wardrobe for a wolf of jean shorts. Both had big smiles on their faces.

"You both look so happy." I said softly.

"Yeah." He mumbled. His hand reached up and wiped away a tear from his nose.

"Embry, it's ok to be upset." I said rubbing his arm.

"I'm not upset." He said in a hard tone, then jumped from the bed, "I'm pissed off!"

I could feel the look of shock on my face as I looked at him. His hands were balled into fist at his sides and he was starting to shake.

"WHY? WHY HER?" He yelled.

"Embry," I said with a cracking voice as I stood from the bed, "She was sick. These things just happen."

"You want to know something else? I'm so mad at her! I need her! I need her here with me. I still have questions! Why couldn't she tell me where I come from? Why did she have to keep it hidden?" He yelled. "Why was I chosen to have a loser for a father, and a lair for a mother?"

"Embry! Stop." I said reaching out to hold him.

He took a step back from me and started to shake even harder.

"Em, you need to calm down." I said.

He half growled and half yelled as he grabbed a glass figurine from the dresser and threw it at the wall. I screamed as it flew past my head and shattered. I turned to look back at him. His eyes had a crazed looked to them and were watery from the un-cried tears. His jaw muscles flexed from being held so tight. Even though his eyes were on me, it was like they were looking past me. Suddenly he started to storm out the room. I followed behind him as he started punching pictures that hung on the wall as he past them, causing some to fall to the floor.

"EMBRY! STOP! CALM DOWN!" I cried as I followed after him.

When he reached the living room he grabbed the floor lamp that sat next to the arm chair and smashed the tv with it. I screamed at this too. Suddenly I heard a wolf howl not to far from the house. It had to be Seth, that boy had the best ears of both packs. Embry continued with his destructive rant. He tossed the coffee table out the large bay window behind the couch. He flipped the sofa over in the floor. He was starting to pull pictures from the wall when I had one of the worst pains yet shoot across my stomach. I clutch my stomach and let out a soft whimper. Embry didn't even look at me. He started shouting at the top of his lungs as he tore the place apart.

"Embry!" I said reaching out to touch his arm.

My touch caused him to spin around and glare at him. He was shaking so hard that I knew he could phase at any moment. He took a step back from me and ran out the front door. I followed out after him, ignoring the almost blinding pain in my stomach.

"Embry please!" I yelled.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE LEAH!" He screamed.

I stood frozen to my spot. I couldn't believe that he had just spoken to me like that. In our entire relationship, Embry had never scared me, but I was terrified now. The phone in the house started to ring, but I continued to stare at him. He held my stare for a moment, the look I saw in his eyes made the tears run free from my eyes. I saw no hint of the man I loved in those eyes. This look was pure animal.

"Stay away from me." He snarled, then turned and phased.

The sight of the gray and black wolf running away from me shattered my heart. Suddenly the pain in my stomach caused me to double over, then I felt something wet running down my leg. I looked down and placed my hand to my leg. When I pulled it back up, the sight of bright red blood was the last thing I saw before darkness to me.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks again for sticking by this story. Big hugs to all!


	17. Aftermath

A/N: Third Chapter in one day! Thanks to all who left such wonderful reviews! As I have said from the beginning, You Guys Rock! I would like to take this time to answer a few questions I've gotten.

1st, No Leah was not pregnant. The pains she has been getting was the returning of her menstrual cycle.

2nd, Embry does not blame Leah for anything to do with his mother's death.

3rd, Embry will be back. I even plan on doing a chapter from his point of view.

Thanks again everyone!

"**Leaving already?" Jasper asked as I made my way down the staircase of the Cullen's home.**

"**Yeah." I said softly. **

"**Leah," Jasper said as I reached the bottom of the stairs, "I know you and I have never really spoken, but I want you to know that if you need anything at all, please call. You do have people here that care for you."**

**I smiled and extended my hand to him, "Thank you Jasper." I said as he shook my hand. "When everyone returns, please tell them I said thank you for taking care of me the last few days."**

"**Of course. They will all return later this evening, today was just a short hunt." He said as he opened the door for me. **

**I made my way down the stairs to Jake's rabbit where he was leaning against the car waiting for me. Once inside, Jake began the drive back to La Push. **

"**Any word?" I asked. **

**I saw Jacob sigh before he spoke, "No. He's been outside of our telepathic link since the first night."**

**I swallowed the now rising lump in my throat. The night Embry took off Seth had heard his rant inside the house and howled for Jake. Jake had phased and learned what was going on, phoned Emily and had Emily call the Call home as he ran over. Of course I was unconscious on the front porch when Jacob had found me. Seth informed Jake that when Embry had phased his mind frame was frightening to be in. Seth tried his best to reason with Embry, but it was no use. Embry let it slip that he was leaving La Push and there was no indication in his thoughts as to when he would return. Seth ran to try to catch up to Embry, but said that Embry ran as if the devil himself was chasing him. Since that night he was far out of the reach of the wolf mind link. **

**When Jake had found me on the front porch he said he thought at first that I had been injured because of all the blood, but upon a closer look, he realized what was going on. He ran be all the way to Carlise. Jasper and Bella had left the property for the first day since they both did not process the same will power yet as the rest of the Cullen's. I was out cold for the first few hours. Jacob told me that I woke up calling Embry's name. I made him tell me right away where Embry was. After he told me what Seth had learned, I lost it and cried for hours. Jake and Seth stayed and took turns holding me till finally Jacob called in Jasper to help. Once I had calmed down some, Carlise checked me over. He informed me that my body had returned to normal and my menstrual cycle had returned and the pains I had been feeling must have been due to that fact. He was pretty optimistic that should I chose to phase again that I would be able to. He also said that the next few weeks would probably be pretty painful till my cycle evened out, so he gave me some pain pills to take when the pain became to much. **

**I slumped back into the seat and looked out the window. Jake didn't try to keep up small talk as he drove. One good thing about Jacob Black, he knows when to leave something alone. I was deep in thought when I felt the car come to a stop. I looked up to see we were sitting in the driveway of my mom's house. **

"**I thought you were taking me home?" I asked. **

**Jake looked to me with confusion, "Lee, this is your home."**

"**No," I said shaking my head, "Embry's is my home."**

"**Leah, the placed is trashed, and well… I don't think he'll be back, not for a good while at least." He said lowly. "Besides, you should be here where people can look after you till you back to 100%."**

**I wiped away a tear from the corner of my eye. I decided not to push the issue right now as I saw my mother and brother coming from the house. Seth opened the door and took my small bag from my hands and helped me from the car. My mom hugged me as soon as I was out the car. **

"**Oh baby, are you feeling any better?" She asked.**

"**I feel fine right now, but then again, that could be the pain pill talking." **

**She rubbed my back soothingly. I turned back to Jake, "Thanks Black."**

"**Call if you need anything Lee. I mean it." Jake smiled. **

**I nodded and watched him back out the drive. I then allowed my mother to lead me into the house. I made my way down the hall to my room. I stood in the center of my room looking around. It felt strange to be standing in here, almost like it wasn't even mine. Seth came into the room and cleared his throat.**

"**Lee, you ok?" He asked. **

**I took a seat on the bed and sighed, "To tell you the truth little brother, I have no idea."**

**Seth came to sit on the bed with me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Leah. I can't imagine going through this twice in your life. I saw your reactions in Embry's mind when he phased… I wanted to rip him a new one. I told him if he ever hurt you I'd kick his ass. He best be glad he's faster then I am or I would have."**

"**Seth, he wasn't himself that night." I said. **

"**I know, I feel bad for him I do, and I understand the pain, but you are my sister and I don't want you hurt anytime for any reason by anyone." He said as he kissed the top of my head. **

"**Thanks Seth." I said through a yawn. **

"**Get some sleep Lee. I'll wake you when dinners ready." He said standing from the bed. **

**I stretched out on the bed and watched him leave the room. When he shut my door I waited a moment, then when I heard him talking to mom, I stood and opened my window. When I had it open, I jumped from it and started the walk to Embry's. **

**When I came up to the front yard of the Call home I could see someone had been over and cleared the coffee table from the front yard and covered the busted window in plastic. I turned the door handle to find it unlocked so I let myself in. I closed the door and turned to look at the damage. The lamp was still lying half way in the busted tv, the sofa was still upside down in the floor. Picture frames were strung across the room which was covered in glass. I sighed as images from that night started to replay in my head. I made my way down the hall, the crunch of glass under my feet seemed loud in the empty house. I stopped out side of Embry's door. I took a deep breathe and entered the room. **

**I saw the black tee that Embry gave me to sleep in still lying across the made bed next to the toy wolf. One of his shirts hung from the closet door knob. I went over and picked it up and held it to my nose breathing in his scent. My eyes immediately started watering. I pulled off my tee and replaced it with his. I looked over to the dresser to see a picture of us. I walked over and picked it up. In the picture Embry and I were sitting on the swing at Emily's. I was sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck smiling up at the camera while Embry had his arms around my waist and his lips pressed to my cheek. A sob broke through my lips and I dropped the picture to the dresser. I walked over to the bed and laid down pulling Ace up to my chest. Seth was wrong when he said I had to go through this twice in my life. Sure, I hurt extremely bad over what happened between Sam and I, but that was a different stage in my life, and looking back on the relationship I had with Sam I had come to realize that he and I probably wouldn't have made it in the long run. But what I was going through now was completely different. Embry was the man that put me back together. The one who had made me what I was now. He took away all my hurt and helped me become a better person. He was my sun, my best friend, my everything.**

"**You promised." I cried softly, "You promised to always be here."**

**I let the tears flow. I cried and begged out loud for an answer as to why this had happened. It felt as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I realized that Embry had left me. I cried for hours before my eyes became to heavy to hold open any longer. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent from the shirt and pretended he was lying next to me. Even though I knew he wasn't, the lie helped me fall asleep.**

**When I woke up to the darkness I could feel the cramping pain in my stomach. I reached up and pulled on the small lamp that sat on the nightstand. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw a note sitting on the table. **

_**Your pills are on the dresser. Call if you need anything. ~ Seth**_

**I smiled a little to myself. My brother really was a wonderful person. He must have tracked my scent here and found me sleeping. I was thankfully to him in that moment. He was giving me what I wanted. Time. Time to work through the jumbled mess in my head. I stood from the bed and grabbed a pill from the dresser then made my way down the glass covered hall and into the kitchen. After getting a glass of water and swallowing the pill I went into the living room. I stood in the center of the room a moment looking at all the mess. My body seemed to move on it's own as I started to clean the mess. It seemed like no time had passed as I moved about the house cleaning up the debris. When I finally woke up from what ever trance I was in, I could see the sun coming up through the plastic on the window. I walked over and took a seat on the sofa, that I don't remember flipping back over. I was suddenly tired again. I pulled my feet up and laid my head down on the arm rest. **

**I was woken from my peaceful, painless slumber by the sound of someone coming through the front door. When I opened my eyes, I saw Emily coming through the door. She had Sean in one arm and a covered wicker basket in the other. **

"**Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked standing from the sofa. **

"**Well, Paul and Sam are going to fix the window and Seth informed me that you were here, so I tagged along and brought you some food." She smiled sitting the basket down on the sofa. "Some muffins and fresh fruit salad."**

"**Thanks." I said pulling a muffin from it. **

**Emily took a seat in the arm chair and watched me.**

"**What?" I asked. **

"**How are you doing Leah? Really?" She asked with worry in her eyes.**

"**To tell the truth, I'm not sure." I said. **

"**I called up to Janet's to see if she had heard from Embry." She said looking to me. **

"**And?" I asked hopefully. **

"**He showed up the same night he took off from here. She said she found him at her door stark naked and shaking from head to toe. She did say she never got an answer out of him as to why he was nude, but she feed him and then had a talk with him. Informed him of some things Anne wanted him to know." Emily said. **

"**Like what?"**

"**Well, she had left behind some money that was to be given to Embry when she passed, and also…. She told him who his father was." Emily took a deep breath before continuing. "It seems I was right in thinking that Embry may be my brother in law."**

"**You mean Joshua Uley?" I asked. **

**She nodded. "Janet said he yelled for a while after that, then when he had calmed down, he asked her to close up the house here for him. She said she got the impression he wouldn't be returning for a while. I told her that Sam and I would take care of the place while he was away. She also said that when she asked Embry about you, he became quiet and told her he wished not to talk about it, but the look in his eye worried her. He left soon after." She said. **

**I let my mind race over this new information. I didn't know if I was happy to know it or not. Of course I was happy that he was safe, but at the same time I didn't like the conformation of what I already knew, he wasn't coming back. I felt the shattered pieces of my heart break into even smaller pieces. The plastic coming down behind me caused me to jump a little. **

"**Hey Leah." Paul smiled at me as I looked out the wide hole at him. "You ok?"**

**I gave a small nod. **

"**You feeling any better?" Sam asked as he passed Sean's baby bag through the hole to Emily. **

**Again I only nodded. Paul and Sam shared a worried glance before they started to measure the window frame. **

"**Let's get some coffee Emily said standing and making her way to the kitchen. I felt like a zombie as I followed behind her. **

**I sat in silence holding Sean as Emily made a pot of coffee. Once it was done, she made me a cup and sat it in front of me, then took Sean from my arms and sat down across from me. **

"**Leah…" She said pulling me from my scattered thoughts. **

**I looked up to her. **

"**Lee, don't get lost in this." She said sweetly, "I know how much you love Embry, but that boy's head isn't on right at the moment. You have a life you need to live right now. I don't want you hurting. I mean, I know of course you're going to hurt, but please Leah, please, don't lose your self in this."**

"**What am I supposed to do Emily? Tell me." I said weakly as the tears fell from my eyes. **

**She reached over with her free hand and took mine, "You live Leah."**

**I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I can't act as though Embry doesn't matter just because he's not here. I love him." **

"**I know Lee. But, Embry is off handling things his way and you need to handle them your way here. I know you, you're a strong woman and you have so much to offer. Find something to keep you busy and run with it, though not literally. I don't want you going anywhere." She smiled.**

"**Thanks Emily." I smiled. "I guess you're sort of right. I just need to find out how to start putting one foot in front of the other again."**

"**And remember, we are all here for you baby girl." **

**Baby girl….. That's what he called me. I cried out the rest of my tears with Emily holding me. When they had finally ceased, I knew I would miss Embry and I was going to hurt, but I would not let this take me back to what I was, the angry wolf… no…. I was going to pick up the piece's to my heart and find something to make me happy. Even if in the back of my mind I would be secretly waiting for my wolf's return. **


	18. Going Home

**Embry's POV:**

**I pulled my self from my double bed and made my way to the tiny shower in the motel bathroom. As I stood under the hot water and stared at a small crack in the ugly yellow tile I felt it again, the same feeling I've had the last three months, a dull pull at my insides. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think I had known the whole time what it was. I had heard my pack brothers talk about it at times. The pull to their imprints. But they had always described theirs as a strong pulling sensation as where mine was extremely weak. Of course, if that was what I were feeling it wouldn't make sense, I had no imprint. I had no one. **

_That's not true. You had someone, someone who loved you and trusted you. Someone you promised to never hurt and be there for. Leah…._

**I sighed and leaned against the wall of the tiny shower. I felt the acid start to churn in my stomach same as always when I thought about Leah. The night I took off started playing over in my head. I was so angry. I had just lost my mother. My only family. The one person who I had leaned on my entire life. She was also the person who had lied to me my whole life. I don't know why she was so scared to tell me the truth about Joshua Uley. Didn't she think I deserved to know where I came from. Maybe she couldn't take my reaction, thinking I'd hate her. Maybe that was why she told Aunt Janet she could tell me only after she was gone. **

**Aunt Janet. The night I showed up at her house must have scared the hell out of her. Opening her door to find me standing there naked and crazed. Thank god she was such a strong woman. She informed me of my mother's and Joshua's affair and how when my mom informed him about me, he gave her a blank check and told her to take care of it. My mother, according to Janet, ripped the check up and told him he could go to hell and that he didn't have to worry about her or me. I must admit, I was proud of my mom when Janet told me that. Then Janet wanted to know about Leah. **

**My god Leah…. I could still see the look on her face when I screamed at her to stay away from me. Fear. I had scared her and Leah was not an easy one to scare. I remember her cry of pain as she clutched her stomach as I turned my back to her. Then as I started to run, my body had a sudden need to turn back and go to her, but I fought it off and ran. I ran away leaving the only woman I had ever loved in pain and alone. **

**I thought over the brief conversation I had with Seth as I ran for my Aunt Janet's. He had tried his best in the short time I was linked to him to get me stop. But I wouldn't listen. The rage in me was flaming out of control, the only thing that I even felt besides that was the crazy need to turn back around and go to Leah, which I still ignored as I ran. As soon as I reached the woods behind Janet's in Seattle, I phased back to human in the middle of Seth's plea for me to return. While talking to her I learned my mother had left some money with her that she gave to me. Janet had actually withdrawn it all that day and had it with her. I took the money that was in a small duffle bag and left. **

**I headed straight to the bus station in Seattle all the while ignoring the pull at my insides. I bought a ticket for the next bus out, not caring where it was going. Turns out it was headed to a small town in North Dakota. Upon arriving here I went straight to the first motel I could find and I've been here ever since. I didn't have contact with anyone, not even Janet. I was scared if I told her where I was, she would inform someone from La Push and they would come and find me, and I didn't want to be found. I wanted to be left alone. I had so many things in my head to deal with.**

**I'd venture out of my room only to eat, then I'd come back and stare at the blank white walls. Once I went down the street to a bar and proceeded to get wasted. As I sat at the bar downing one drink after the other, a small framed blonde approached me. After a few drinks with her, she made her intentions clear. She started to rub her hand up my thigh sensually. But my body wouldn't respond to her. In fact, it was repulsed. Her touch was not the touch I wanted. Her scent of knock off perfume was not the scent of ocean breeze and lilies that I craved. She wasn't Leah. I stood from my stool without another word to her and left the bar never to return there. **

**I guess that was the night that I started thinking of returning to La Push. I must admit, I could have gone on with out my pack, but the thought of never seeing Leah again was to hard. When I stepped from the shower, I dried off and pulled on my jeans and tee. I used my free hand to wipe away the steam from the mirror. I stared at myself for a moment, then the words came from my lips….**

"**Go home Embry."**

**I dropped the towel to the floor and went back out into the room. I quickly tossed my few belongings into the duffle bag with what remained of my cash and ran to the front desk. I checked out in a hurry. With the bag tightly in my hand I ran the seven blocks to the bus station and bought my ticket for the bus bound to Seattle. Once I took my seat, I felt the pull again, this time a little stronger. **

**The entire ride back to Seattle all I could think of was Leah. How I longed to see her face, hear her voice. But the voice in the back of my mind kept repeating over and over. **

_What if she doesn't want to see you or worse…what if she's moved on….._

**God that thought scared me. Of course, I couldn't blame her if she had moved on with her life. I had abandon her. Left her behind without so much as a farewell look over my shoulder. God how stupid I had been. Now that my head was clear, I knew the way I behaved was uncalled for. If I had been thinking clearly I would have seen that I had people to help me if I'd stayed. I had Leah who had been there for me even before my mother's passing. What a remarkable woman Leah had become. Strong, independent and caring. What strength it must have taken to stop phasing. To love a man who could just up and leave you one day because he had suddenly found his soul mate. But I had done that with out an imprint. I left her…..**

"**Excuse me son…" I heard a voice say from beside me. **

**I looked across the aisle to the older man next to me. **

"**Yes sir?" I asked. **

"**I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed this entire trip that something seems to be bothering you. And well, I have to ask, are you ok?" He asked in a deep raspy, but kind voice. **

**I frowned, "Just thinking over some things." **

"**A woman?" He asked with a smile. **

"**How'd you know?"**

"**A man only gets that lost hurt look you've had this whole time over one thing, a woman." He said. "Did she break if off?"**

"**No. I… Well, I had some personal issues to deal with and I kinda of took off without even talking to her about it. I just left her." I said lowly. **

"**So, are you still running or are you going back?"**

"**Going back." I said. **

"**Ah, worried about seeing her." He laughed. **

"**Yes sir. Scared of what I'll find."**

"**Do you love her sonny?" He asked. **

"**More than anything." I said feeling the tug at my insides again. **

"**Well, if she loves you she'll forgive you." He smiled. **

"**Not likely. This girl is the most stubborn person I know." I said with a slight laugh as I thought about Leah. **

"**Oh, I'm not saying it will be easy. In fact it'll be hard as hell. She'll fight it every step of the way and insist that she doesn't want you. But trust me, it'll work out. I can tell by your looks that you care for this young lady very much and no lady can resist that level of commitment. Trust me." He laughed. **

"**Sounds like you know a thing or two about it."**

"**Sure do. When I was younger I was dating a beautiful girl who l loved with all my heart. And then, well, let's just say I didn't think I was ready to settle down so I left her. Six months later I realized she was all I would ever want. I returned home to her only to find that she was engaged to someone else. I begged her to come back to me and poured my heart out to her. She of course told me to get lost." He laughed. **

"**What happened?"**

"**I went to see her one week before her wedding. I had to make sure she understood how much I loved her and needed her. I kissed her lips once and turned and left. Three days later, she was knocking on my door." He laughed. "We were married the next month and I enjoyed thirty four years with her as my wife. She blessed me with six wonderful children. She passed last year, but I still feel our love every morning I wake up and it's enough to keep me going everyday." **

"**Wow." I said softly.**

"**So don't you worry son. If I could get my soul mate back, so can you. Just don't let her doubt your love." He smiled.**

"**Thanks." I said reaching over to shake his hand, "I'm Embry."**

"**Neal." He smiled shaking my hand. **

**I spent the rest of the trip talking with Neal. He told me about his wife, kids, grandkids and the great grand child he was on his way to meet for the first time. I told him all about my mother passing away and all about Leah. It was nice to talk to someone. I didn't realize how much I had missed having a simple conversation with some one. When we arrived in Seattle Neal and I parted ways, both wishing good luck to the other. I made my to the car rental service and after what seemed liked forever, I was on my way back to La Push. **

**I noticed the closer I got, the more I felt the pull. God if was an imprints pull, what the hell would I do…. I wanted Leah, no one else. Even if she didn't want me back, I couldn't see loving anyone the way I loved her. I didn't want to. As I made made my way down the familiar roads the pull was as strong as I had ever felt. I tried to ignore it as I made my way to my first stop. I parked the car under a large tree and took a deep breathe before stepping out. I took my time walking across the now browning grass, yep winter was on the way. I could feel it in the air. I stopped in front of the newly polished stone and the tears started falling softly.**

"**Hey mom." I said softly. "Sorry it took me so long."**

**I stared down at the ground almost like I was waiting for her to answer me. **

"**Guess your pretty disappointed in me, taking off like I did. I don't know what I was thinking." I sighed as I took a seat on the ground. **

**I took the time to read the headstone, "Anne Call. Beloved Mother, Sister and Friend. Forever in our hearts." I let my finger trace over the word "mother". Some how this small memorial just didn't do justice to the woman my mother was. **

"**Mom, I was so angry at you. Angry for you leaving me. Angry for never telling me the truth about who I was…. I don't know why you could never tell me yourself. Did you think I would hate you? I could never hate you. I love you mom." I said standing once again. "And I forgive you."**

**I stood there for a while, just letting my thoughts run away with me. I told her about my fear of facing Leah and my pack. Would they think me a coward now? Would they even welcome me back? When I looked up to the sky, I noticed it was now dark. I said goodbye to my mom one last time, then made my way back to my car. I was extremely nervous as I made my way to my next stop. Leah's.**

**When I pulled into the drive at the Clearwater home I saw that no lights where on in the small home. Still, I got out and made my way up the stairs and to the door. The scent of her was everywhere. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe of it. Ocean breeze and lilies. I knocked on the door quickly before I could lose my nerve to do so. I waited for a moment, then knocked again. Sighing, I knew I was correct in thinking no one was home. I turned and went back to my car. I wondered where she could possibly be. I backed out the drive and made my way to my next destination. Upon pulling up to the Black home, I didn't see Billy's truck in the drive, but Jacob's little rabbit was there. **

**I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock, but the door flew open. Jake was staring at me with a shocked look. I swallowed nervously and exhaled. **

"**Hey." I said lamely. **

**Jake looked to me for a few second, then a smile came to his lips and he pulled me into a hug. **

"**Hey man. Thank god you're ok." He said releasing me and stepping to the side to let me enter. "I thought you might be back."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked turning to face him. **

"**It's an alpha thing. Late last night I just got the feeling you were headed back." He said. **

"**Oh…" **

**We stood in silence for a moment. Neither knowing what to say. Suddenly I heard a squeal from behind me. I turned to look and Renesmee Cullen came flying at me. **

"**Embry!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around my legs. "You're back!"**

"**Yeah. How are you? You've gotten big." I said smiling down at her. **

"**I'm great! Did you have fun on your vacation?" She asked with a smile. **

"**Vacation?" I asked hesitantly looking to Jacob. **

**He gave me a look that said he'd explain later, but to just go along with it. **

"**Yeah. I had a nice time." I lied.**

"**Where'd you go?" She questioned. **

"**North Dakota." I said looking back to Jake. **

"**Oh… Well I get to stay with my Jacob for two days because my mom and daddy are on vacation too and Billy went to see Jacob's sister who lives far away and Jacob didn't want to stay by himself." She laughed. **

**I looked back to Jake. **

"**Bella and Edward decided on a second honeymoon." He laughed.**

**I nodded. Jake lead us into the small kitchen and pulled Nessie into his lap as she chatted at me about everything she had been up to the last three months. I learned that not only had Bella and Edward taken a second honey moon, but Rosalie and Emmett had decided to tour the world for a third time. Alice and Jasper had just returned from a trip to the Amazon to visit some old friends. Nessie told me how she and Claire enjoyed having Sean around. They like making him smile. Jake told me how Quil and Seth were now sharing rent on a house not to far from Sam and Emily. And Sue had now moved in with Chief Swan. He did not mention Leah. **

"**So," I said figuring I would be the one to bring up the topic, "Leah lives at the house alone now?"**

**Jake looked unsure if he wanted to answer the question, but Nessie beat him to it. **

"**Yeah. Leah stays there still, but Nathan is there a lot." She laughed. **

**I felt my heart slam into the floor and all the air flew from my lungs. Jacob watched me with narrow eyes, unsure of my next move as he watched my hands start to shake slightly. I watched as he lowered Nessie to the floor. **

"**Ness, sweetie, why don't you go get changed into you jammies and finish watching the movie before bed time." He said kissing the top of her head. **

"**Ok my Jacob. Bye Embry." She smiled then ran from the room. **

**Jake looked back over to me, "You ok?'**

"**Nathan?" I asked, "What's she doing with him?"**

"**Em, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you all that Leah has been up to since you left." He said.**

**I took a deep breathe to calm myself. "I knew it." I mumbled. **

"**Knew what?" He asked. **

"**I knew she would move on." I whispered. "Is she happy?"**

"**Seems to be." He said. **

"**Does she love him?" I asked looking up to him. **

**Jake sighed, "Embry, like I said, I don't think I should be the one to tell you what Leah is doing with her life. That's her place."**

**I hung my head. **

"**But I will tell you this." He said and I looked back up to him. "It took a while for Leah to get back to normal. She's been through hell. I think she may even still be. Sure, she puts on a brave front, but that's Leah. She's just in the past month or so started pulling her life back together. After you left, she was… Well let's just say not good. When I found her that night, she was unconscious and the scent of blood was so strong.." He said closing his eyes for a moment.**

"**Wait? Blood? What blood?" I asked suddenly insanely worried. **

"**Leah's cycle returned that night. That's what the pains where from. By the time I got her to Carlise, I was terrified. She was out for hours because of the pain. When she woke she was a mess. She cried for hours over you. Seth and I couldn't get her to calm down so I finally had to bring in Jasper." He said. **

"**She got her cycle back? She's ok now though right?" I asked. **

"**Yeah. It took a couple of weeks, but everything is working like it should now." He answered. **

"**Where's Nathan fit into all this?" I asked. **

"**They ran into each other a few weeks ago. In fact, I think he maybe one of the reason's she's coming out of her depression."**

"**So, he's been there for her?" I asked.**

**Jake nodded. "He's been good for her Embry."**

"**Well, guess I was foolish to think maybe she would still be waiting for me." I said blinking back tears. **

"**Like I said, not my place." He said once again. "You plan on seeing her?"**

"**I was, but now I don't know." I said hanging my head. **

"**See her Em. She at least deserves that. Beside's, you never know what may happen." He smiled. **

"**I don't want to mess up her life." I said. **

"**Damn it Call, would you stop being hard headed and go see the girl." He laughed. **

"**She isn't home. I stopped by there on my way here." **

"**What's today, Tuesday? She want be home till after 8." He said. **

"**How do you know that? Do you know where she is?" I asked. **

"**Not my place." He laughed again.**

"**Fine." I huffed. **

"**What about seeing Sam?" He asked. **

**I looked up to him. **

"**Yeah, we all know." He said before taking a sip of his drink. **

"**Think that's a good idea? Going to see him right now I mean."**

"**Look, you've still got a little bit before Leah gets home. Go talk to Sam man." He said. **

**I nodded and stood from the chair. "Thanks Jacob."**

"**Sure, sure."**

**I left Jake's and drove over to Sam and Emily's. When I knocked on the door, Emily had been the one to answer. **

"**Embry?" She asked in a soft voice.**

"**Hey Emily." I said with a small smile. **

**She pulled me into her arms and damn near crushed me with her strong hug. Emily hugged me as if I had been gone for years. **

"**I need to breathe Emily." I laughed. **

"**Oh. Sorry." She said upon releasing me. "I've been so worried."**

"**Sorry for that." I said lowly. **

"**All that matters now is you're back." She said looking to me. "You are back aren't you?"**

"**I…"**

"**Let the man take a minute before smothering him with questions honey." I heard Sam's deep voice say. **

**I looked past Emily and into the house to see Sam standing there holding his son. Emily took my arm and lead me in. **

"**Hey Sam." I said. **

"**Embry."**

**I looked nervously around the room, before my eyes settled on the small baby in Sam's arms. He had raven black hair like his mother's but the rest of his features were all his father.**

"**Wow, Sean got big." I said. **

"**Takes after his father." Emily laughed as she took the baby from Sam. **

**I looked back to Sam searching his face for some clue as to what he was thinking. **

**Emily finally noticing the uneasiness in the room cleared her throat. **

"**I'll put Sean down for the night, then make us something to drink." She said, then kissed Sam's cheek before leaving the room. **

**Sam and I shared an uncomfortable look before I heard him laugh a little and sigh. **

"**Take a seat Embry." He said gesturing to the sofa. **

**I sat back and took a deep breathe. "Why are things suddenly so weird between us?"**

"**Maybe because now you know I'm your big brother and you're a little worried about what I'm about to say to you." Sam said with a small grin. **

**I laughed. "Oh no, not the older brother talk."**

**Sam laughed too before a serious look came to his face, "Embry, I am sorry about your mother and I'm sorry she got caught up in Joshua's web of women, but I want you to know, I'm not sorry about you."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, It's always been just my mom and I. Same with you. And if your childhood was anything like mine, you spent most of your days wishing you had a sibling around. You've always been a good kid Embry and you've made me proud numerous times, so why wouldn't I be proud to call you my brother?" Sam smiled. **

"**Huh…brother… That will take some getting used to." I said with a chuckle.**

"**Now with that being said, I must now say this." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "What the hell were you thinking taking off like that? Do you know how worried we've all been? I understand that you may have needed some time, but you could have talked to us or at least called us to let us know you were alive."**

**I sighed. "Sorry Sam. I just…. I had to get out of here."**

"**What about Leah? Didn't she matter at all? Do you know the hell you put her through?"**

"**What do you want me to say Sam?" I growled. "I fucked up! I know this! Do I regret leaving her the way I did? YES! Do I wish I had stayed? YES! But I can't change that now." **

**Sam took a deep breathe, "Sorry Em. It's just that well, you should have seen her. It was bad."**

"**Sounds like it's better though. Isn't she with your friend Nathan?"**

**Sam's eyes knotted up for a moment, "Where do you get your information?"**

**I started to answer when I felt the sharp pull to my insides. I looked to the door just as Leah stepped through. Her eyes fell to me and she stopped dead in her tracks. As her eyes locked to mine, the whole world seemed to shift. Everything around me went fuzzy. Everything but her. I knew Leah had always been beautiful, but it was like I was never really seeing her before now. I could see the lighter brown highlights in her hair sparkle even without light hitting them. I could see the yellow flakes in her brown eyes. She was stunning. **

"**E-Embry?" She asked. **

"**Hello Leah." I said standing from the sofa. **

**She stood frozen in the open doorway. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. I had seen and felt this enough with my pack to know what had just happened. I didn't know how or why it happened now, but I had just imprinted on Leah Clearwater.**


	19. Friend

"**I'm coming!" I shouted at the door. **

**My only day off from work and school this week and I can't even sleep past 7:30 am. This was bullshit. I snatched the door open to see Jacob standing there with two cups of coffee and a small paper bag. **

"**Morning sunshine." He laughed. **

"**Jake, what the hell? Why are you beating down my door at this ungodly hour?" I snipped. **

**He stepped around me and into the living room. **

"**Oh please, do come in." I said snidely as I shut the door behind him. **

"**Well, I'm just getting off patrol and figured I'd bring ya some coffee and bagels. You want?" He asked holding the cup out with a grin. **

**I took the cup and snatched the bag from him. "Well it's the least you can do since you've decided to wake me up." I said walking towards the kitchen.**

**I took a seat just as Jake did the same. As I sipped at my coffee Jacob stared at me with a wide smile. **

"**What?" I barked. **

"**So, I heard you saw Embry last night." He grinned. **

"**And?"**

"**How'd it go?" He asked.**

**The events of last night played through my head quickly. Work, then lunch with Nathan before heading into Seattle for class. On my way home I wanted to stop by Emily's to see Sean before heading home. I enjoyed my godson and wanted to see him as much as I could. What I hadn't expected was to walk into Sam's house and find Embry sitting on the sofa. When I saw him my heart started to pound in my chest and I had to fight to remain in control of my breathing. He looked every bit as handsome as he had the day he left. Maybe a little skinny, but still as dreamy as before. I had stopped that thought train as soon as it started. Embry didn't want me anymore. He'd left. And I was not putting myself into another position to be hurt again. I had a life going on now, one that I loved. I of course was glad that Embry was home and was ok. I know our pack brother's missed him. Jake was almost as bad off as I was in the beginning when Embry left. He didn't like not knowing where his best friend/ pack mate was. But unlike me, Jake seemed to be able to function in his daily life. I on the other hand had to work at it. **

**The first few weeks were horrible for me. I ghosted through my life without any other type of emotion other than despair. Of course Jacob, Seth, Quil and Emily were there to force me out into living my life. One of them were around me everyday. They refused to let me retreat to the comfort of my bed where I wanted to. After a few weeks of that type of behavior, Jake and Seth forced me to Seattle with them one day on their mission for car parts. It was there that another true friend came into my life. **

**We were leaving a parts store when I heard my name being shouted. I turned to find Nathan running towards us. After making small talk, he invited me for coffee. Jake and Seth still had some errands to run and insisted I go. I sat with Nathan in the little coffee shop and we talked about what we had been up to. He had met a girl named Gina a few days after Sam and Emily's cookout and things between them had gotten serious fast. He was going to ask her to marry him the following weekend. Nathan also informed me that his construction crew was working in Forks for the next few months. He asked about Embry and I. I told him of Embry's mother passing and Embry needing some time to himself. I didn't want to tell him the truth. Even after all I was going through because of Embry, I still wanted to protect him for anyone thinking ill of him. Nathan offered his sympathies. When it was time for him to go, we made plans to meet at the diner where I worked a few days later for coffee again. I meet his girlfriend the next time. She was some one I could see Nathan with. Carefree, but hardworking, tall, thin and blonde.**

**It was in hanging out with Nathan and Gina that Gina suggested I attend nursing school. I had told her all about Embry's mom and how I loved taking care of her. So the next day after that conversation, I drove to Seattle and registered. Life started looking up after that. Of course I still thought about Embry, but I wasn't wallowing in the depression. I lived my life. And now, the man that shattered my life before was back. So, how do I answer Jacob's question…..**

"**It was fine." I said calmly. **

**Jake raised his eyes, "Just fine."**

**I nodded. **

**He watched me for a moment then chuckled. "You're the most stubborn person I know Lee."**

"**What the hell does that mean?" I asked. **

"**I know you've missed him. I know you still love him." Jake said leaning back in the chair. "So, what do you plan on doing about it."**

"**Nothing." I said pulling a bagel from the bag.**

"**Nothing? Are you for real?"**

**I nodded. "I'm not going to risk being hurt again. I can't. Besides, we don't even know if he's back for good. He could just be passing through." I said before taking a bite. **

**Jacob shook his head. "I saw the boy last night Lee and he's a wreck over what he did to you. It also probably didn't help that I miss lead him a little." He laughed. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well… I might have sort of let him think that you and Nathan were sort of seeing each other." Jake said. **

"**Why the hell would you do that?"**

"**It's not my place to tell him about your life. Besides, the dick deserves to think he's lost you." Jake said with a slight scowl, "At least for a little bit." He smiled then. **

"**Why would you do that to your best friend? Do you get some type of sick pleasure out of it?"**

"**Nope." He said popping the p. "But, I'm not above letting him suffer a little for what he did to you."**

**I shook my head before smiling at him. "You're a little twisted Black."**

"**I know right." He laughed. **

**Jake spent the next hour telling me about his encounter with Embry. I was surprised to learn Embry had been in North Dakota. I wondered to myself what the hell he had done while he was there. I also told Jake about my time at Emily's while he was there. It had been strange to say the least. Embry kept staring at me, but every time I would meet his eyes with mine, he'd look away. He made small talk by asking me what I had been up to. I told him about school and work, but then left. I could feel my heart betraying the hard exterior I had in place and I wanted to get out of there before I threw myself into his arms. I did not want to go down that road.**

**A knock came to my door and I rose to answer it. When I opened the door Embry was standing on the other side. I swallowed hard. **

"**Morning." He smiled. **

"**M-morning." I answered back. **

"**Hey Lee I th-" Jake interrupted coming in from the kitchen, "Oh, hey Em."**

"**Jake." Embry smiled, though his eyes didn't leave mine. **

**Jake watched Embry for a moment then muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." Then started to laugh. **

**I looked back over to Jacob. "What?"**

"**Oh you two have so much to talk about." He laughed as he stepped around Embry and onto the porch. "Talk to you later Lee. See ya Em."**

**With that Jacob started down the drive laughing to himself. **

"**That guy gets weirder every day. I think he's spending to much time over with the leeches." I said as I watched Jake disappear around the corner. **

"**Nah, that's just Jacob." Embry said, causing my eyes to fall back to him. **

**He was smiling that dazzling smile that I loved so much. I could feel my heart beating frantically and I knew he could hear it. **

"**So, uh, what brings you by?" I asked. **

"**Well, when I got home last night I could tell someone had been keeping the place up, I guess that was you?" He asked. **

"**Only for the first few weeks, then Emily took over." I said stepping back into the living room, "You want to come in?"**

**Embry smiled and followed me in. I could feel his eyes on me as I closed the door and sure enough when I turned to face him he was watching me. And the same as last night, this look was intense. His brown eyes had that sparkle back and all traces of the animal I had seen the night he left was gone. He was Embry. **

"**Sam tells me Rachel and Paul are getting married." Embry said. **

"**Yeah. Rachel wants to marry as quick as possible." I shrugged. "Rehearsals next week."**

"**I'm also told you'll be a braids maid." He smiled. **

**I nodded. He gave another smile then started to glance around the room. **

"**You've changed a lot in here since your mom moved out."**

"**Embry, did you come all the way over here to comment on my décor?" I asked. **

**He chuckled, "No. I was actually wanted to see if you might want t-to get together for d-diner one night this week?"**

**I dropped my eyes back down to the floor and swallowed. "I don't think so."**

**I looked back up to him. He was looking at me like I had just broke his heart. He swallowed hard then nodded slightly. **

"**Let me explain." I sighed, "I'm glad your back Em, really I am. Your needed and wanted here. This is your home, but after what happened between us I'm not looking to pick things back up. I'm sorry." **

**I could see the tears he was trying to blink back as I could feel mine. The pull that I had with him before he left was back and screaming at me to hold him. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. **

"**I understand I guess." He said. "Sorry Lee. I'll go."**

**He started past me and I grabbed his arm. The sparks raced back in causing my heart to take off. I immediately released him. **

"**Embry, I'm not saying I don't want my friend back, I just don't a relationship." Even as I said the words my heart was screaming at me that it was a lie. **

**He gave a half smile and took my hand. His skin felt so very soft and my own was jumping for joy at he's touch again. **

"**Ok, friends." He smiled. He dropped my hand and took a step back, "See ya later… friend."**

**My traitor of a heart broke at the word. I forced a smile as he looked at me quickly before walking out my door. **

**~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~**

**(EMBRY'S POV)**

**As I walked back from Leah's I had only gotten around the corner when I saw the large reddish brown wolf standing in the edge of the woods. I smiled and headed over just as it walked further into the woods. Once I was out of view of the main road I stopped and waited. A few seconds later, Jacob stepped out from behind a large tree. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest and a smug smile on his face.**

"**You imprinted on Leah." He stated with that smug smile. **

**I nodded. **

"**Damn Call! What are you going to do now?"**

"**Be her friend. That's all she wants." I said. **

**Jake shook his head. "Friend? You know you want much more than that. Hell, so does Lee."**

"**She wants Nathan."**

"**Oh damn…. Look I may have mislead you some." He said. **

"**How so?"**

"**Nathan is engaged. He and Lee are no more than friends." Jake said. **

"**YOU SON OF A BI-"**

"**HEY!" Jacob shouted, "You best think real hard before you finish that sentence."**

**I took a deep breath and released it. "Why would you do that?"**

"**Because you needed to feel just a small piece of heart ache. Believe me, that was nothing compared to what she's felt." He said crossing his arms again. "You going to tell her about the imprint?"**

"**I don't know… I mean, I surprised she's not figured it out anyways. She is wolf, she knows the signs." I said kicking at a stick on the ground.**

"**Leah's protecting herself. She doesn't want to see anything." He said. "Don't let her doubt what you two had."**

**I smile to myself. **

"**What?" Jake asked. **

"**Sounds like another piece of advice I got." I smiled. **

"**Well, it's good advice." He said patting my shoulder as he walked by me. "Tell her Em."**

**I watched as he went back out to the road. **

**Jake was right. I wanted Leah and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she want me to. I could feel it, even with out an imprint. The imprint just reinforced that. Operation Get Leah was now in play.**


	20. Author's Note:

I know it's been almost 3 wks since I last updated, I am so VERY sorry…Real life has gotten really stressful lately. You guys deserve better…. I just wanted to let you all know that I am almost finished with the next chapter and I am going to try to post by the end of the week end. Again I am so VERY VERY sorry for taking so long. Please just bear with me for a few more days…. Thank you all.


	21. Weddings & Fights

This chapter goes out with a THOUSAND apologizes for being so late! Thank you all so much for your email's of understanding! You guys truly are the best!

Embry's POV

A week had passed since I returned back to La Push. I had manage to find a job working for a garage in Forks and I was starting there in a few days. Sam and I had had plenty of talks concerning our new found relationship. We weren't exactly close as brothers yet, but it was nice none the less to know I still had family around. I was welcomed back into the pack with pretty much open arms. I had missed Quil and Jake so much while I was away and it was nice to be back with my two best friends. There was only two negatives in my life since returning. Seth and Leah.

Seth had been distant towards me since I came back. The first time I saw him after returning was the day I had the talk in the woods with Jake. I was walking home when I stopped by the Clearwater store for a soda. Seth was working the register that day. When I stepped up to the counter to pay, I smiled and said hello. Seth returned the greeting without the smile. Seth was always annoyingly happy, so when his infectious smile wasn't offered to me, I knew he was upset.

"Seth? Something wrong?" I had asked him.

He took a breath and held my stare, "Embry, I'm glad you're home, really I am. We've all been extremely worried about you and you're needed here. Not just for the pack, but for the people you left behind. I'm sorry about your mom. I've lost a parent too and I know the hurt and pain you've felt. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Thank you Seth."

"I'm not finished." He said with a hard look. "Embry, Remember when I told you if you hurt my sister I'd kick your ass?"

I nodded.

"The only thing that is stopping me from jumping over this counter and beating the shit out of you is Leah. I don't think she'd be happy if I was to do that. But you still hurt her. You hurt her bad Em."

"I know Seth. I never meant to, really I didn't." I said.

"You did none the less. I don't want you to see her. Let her be." He said.

"I already did." I informed him.

I saw the heat spread across his face and his eyes tightened.

"When?"

"Last night and again a little while ago." I said.

"Did you go to beg her back?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head. "Seth I love your sister very much. She means everything to me. Nothing would make me happier than to take away what I did to her. Leah says she only wants to be friends, and I'll respect her wishes, but I won't lie to you. I miss her and I want her back. She's my everything. It hurts me that I've hurt her so much. I've missed her so much while I was away."

Seth stared at me a moment then gave a little chuckle, "You almost sound like a damn imprinted wolf." He waited for me to join his small laugh but I glanced nervously around the shop. His laughter stopped and her dropped his arms to his side. "You imprinted on my sister didn't you?"

Again, I nodded.

"Damn it Embry! What the hell? This is totally going to screw with her head!" He half screamed at me. "Does she know?"

"No. I haven't told her yet." I said lowly.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know." I answered.

Seth put his hands to the counter and leaned over only inches from my face, "Either you tell her, or I will."

"I will, but not right now. Please Seth, give me some time to sooth things over with her. Please." I begged.

He stared at me a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'll give you two weeks. Then I'm telling her."

"Thank you Seth."

"Two weeks Embry, that's it. Even if she doesn't want you, she has a right to know." Seth said.

I nodded and left the store. I had run into Seth a few more times since then and we had been polite with one another, but there was always an underlying tension between us that I feared wouldn't go away until I had told Leah the truth.

Leah was still holding strong to her "friends only" card. That tough wall that took so long to come down all those months ago was firmly back in place. The wolf inside of me was constantly screaming at me to fix whatever was wrong with my imprint, but the man in me, the man that knew how much I had hurt Leah told me I needed to tread lightly.

I had managed the last few times I had been around her to put up the front that I was only there for her friendship. I had gone to the diner everyday she worked for breakfast since returning home. We talked casually back and forth. I even managed to make her smile a few times and those moments drove me on towards my goal of getting her back. Her smile could fill me up for days. The constant need to be near her was starting to drive me mad.

Today though I would get a little bit more time with her than I had lately. Today was Rachel and Paul's wedding. I was sitting next to Edward Cullen and Bella on the grooms side. Thoughts of Leah and I consuming my every thought.

"Embry?" I heard Edward whisper from beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry so much." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Like that's possible."

"She'll come around." He answered with a grin. "Just give her time."

Before I could speak to him the music started and the doors opened. I watched as Jared, holding Kim's arm in his own started down the aisle. When they reached the end he placed a soft kiss to her hand and went to stand behind Paul. Next came Jacob and Leah. The sight of her arm resting on his as he lead her to the front set off the wolf in me. That was my imprint, even if she didn't know it yet, and he was touching her. I took a deep breathe and focused on her, hoping to slow the shaking that was starting. Leah looked beyond beautiful in her flowing v-neck powder blue dress. Her long hair pulled back into a high ponytail and curled to hang down her neck and shoulders. My breathing became shallow as I watched her. She smiled softly at the guest as she passed them. When her eyes fell to mine, I was surprised to see her give me the same smile only slightly bigger. My heart took off like helicopter blades as I smiled back at her. She looked back to the front and continued her walk with Jake. When they reached the front Jake released her and she took her place behind Kim. As the others turned to watch Sam and Emily who were the best man and maid of honor make their way down the aisle, my eyes never left Leah. Once Sam and Emily were in place, the bridal march started and we all stood. Leah beamed as Rachel made her way down the aisle. She looked to me to find me not even looking at the bride. My eyes were still firmly on her. She finally registered the intensity of my gaze and her brows knotted up slightly. She forced her eyes from me and looked to Paul and Rachel.

Through the service Leah's eyes would look to me every few seconds to find me still staring at her. I paid no attention to the ceremony. I couldn't help myself. I was swept away in the sight of her.

The service went by quickly, at least for me. I was entirely focused on her. Before I knew it Paul and Rachel had said their "I do's" and we were all standing in the community hall of La Push waiting for the wedding party to enter. I was standing near the bar with Quil, Claire, Edward and Bella when I felt the pull at my center. I looked to the door to see Jared with Kim on his arm enter with Jake escorting Leah. The four made their way to the wedding party table and were soon joined by Sam and Emily. I watched Leah for a moment. She was smiling as she talked to Jake and Kim, but when the arrival of Paul and Rachel was announced, I pulled my eyes away to give my two friends the attention that I didn't give during their actual wedding. Rachel was stunning in her ivory white floor length dress and Paul looked great in his black tux.

As time passed they shared their first dance and cut the cake. Sam and Emily both gave wonderful speeches, but I only paid half attention to it all. I was trying to build up my nerve to ask Leah to dance with me. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms, but I was terrified of getting rejected. I was watching her as she talked with Emily and Kim at the table. She was laughing at something Kim had said and the three of them kept looking over to where Jared stood with Sam and Billy.

"If you stare any harder you'll burn a hole in her head." I heard from next to me.

I looked over to see Jacob taking a seat next to me. He had already pulled off his tie and removed his jacket.

"Just ask her to dance already." He said leaning back into his chair.

"Easier said than done." I sighed.

"Oh…is itty bitty Embry scared of getting turned down?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Quiet being a wuss and ask the girl."

I gave him the finger before standing from my chair. Jake was right, I needed to stop being scared and just ask her. I took a deep breath and headed towards her table. As I drew closer to her, I could see her body tense as if she could feel me coming. When I was only a foot or two from her, she turned to look at me. I stopped in front of her and smiled. She smiled uncertainly at me.

"Leah." I said with a smile.

"Em?"

"Would you like to dance?" I asked holding my hand out to her, then held my breath as I waited for her answer.

I could see the internal debate going on behind her eyes as she looked to me. She looked to Emily quickly who winked, then back to me.

"Um…s-sure." She said then took my hand.

I felt the sparks as soon as her skin touched mine. From her fast in take of breath I knew she felt it too. I lead her to the dance floor as a new slow song was starting. I put my hand to her waist and kept her other in mine. I looked into her brown eyes as I pulled her tight against me and held her. I waited for a moment, just staring into her eyes, then, slowly started to move us. She felt so good in my arms. I had missed her like this so much. And now, with the imprint, it felt divine. I moved my hand from her hip and around to her back. When my warm hand touched her skin through the thin material, I heard Leah gasp and then she squeezed my shoulder where her hand was resting. I pulled back to look at her.

"Everything ok?" I asked as I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Yeah, just a cold chill." She said looking down to the ground.

"Cold chill?"

"Yeah, since my body temp slowed I tend to get them every once in a while." She smiled.

I nodded and continued to moved us slowly. We didn't speak for a couple of minutes. Her heart beat never slowed and neither did mine as I held her.

"Rachel looked beautiful tonight. Don't you think?" Leah asked.

"Second most beautiful in the room." I answered looking into her eyes.

Leah looked at me with a half smile, "What do you mean second most? She's the bride, she was the only beautiful one."

"Second compared to you." I said stroking her back softly.

Leah's eyes became misty and her heart beat sounded like it would take flight.

"Embry…."

I smiled gently at her and leaned into her softly.

"You're the most beautiful woman in any room." I said softly to her.

I then kissed her softly. It only took a second before Leah kissed me back. Her lips were softer than I remembered and her touch had my blood racing through my veins. Our kisses had always made me feel happy, but this kiss was ten times greater than any kiss we had ever had. We had only been kissing for a few seconds when suddenly Leah pushed me away from her. As I looked at her, I could see the tears in her eyes and the painful look on her face.

"Leah? What is it?" I asked already worried.

"I…. I can't…. I have to go." She cried and turned away from me and ran out the door of the hall.

As I stood in the center of the dance floor looking to the door where Leah had disappeared out of Seth and Jake came up to me.

"What happened? Did you tell her?" Seth asked.

"No."

"Then why kiss her?" Jake asked.

I didn't know what to say…

"Go after her." Jake said.

Without looking at either of them I made my way out the door. Once I was outside closed my eyes and focused on the pull to my imprint. When I opened my eyes I followed the pull only on few feet from the hall and into the cemetery. I walked past the gate and down the short tree lined path when I felt the sharp pull. I looked to my left and saw Leah standing over Harry's grave. Her back was to me but I could tell by the heaving of her shoulders that she was crying. The sight of her in pain caused me pain. I took a deep breath and made my way towards her.

"Go away." Leah said when I was only a few feet from her.

I froze. "Lee…"

"Please Embry just go away."

I still advanced her. "What's wrong?"

She spun on me. He bloodshot eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"YOU! You're what's wrong!" She screamed at me.

"Leah, please let me talk to you, let me help." I begged reaching out to touch her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She screeched. "You don't get to touch me! You don't get to kiss me! You gave up that right when you left me! YOU LEFT ME!"

The look of pain and anger in her eyes caused my to stand frozen to the spot I was at. I had seen Leah pissed before, but this was beyond anything I'd ever seen. She looked broken, defeated.

"I never meant t-…"

"Oh please don't say "I didn't mean to"! What right do you have to waltz back into my life and confuse me with all these conflicting emotions?" She yelled staring at me.

"I love you." I said softly and truthfully.

Leah huffed. "Love me? How do you claim to love me? You don't leave those you claim to love."

"Lee, I was crazy upset that night. If I had had my head on straight I never would have left, never." I pleaded looking into her red watery eyes.

"But you did." She said softer then dropped her gaze down to the ground, "What I don't understand is how I was so easy to cast aside. What makes me so easy to walk away from?"

My already broken heart shattered into ten million piece's at that one question. "Lee, you're not easy to cast aside and certainly not easy to walk away from. Everything in my body was screaming at me to turn around and go back to you that night and every night I was away since."

She looked up to me with tear streaked cheeks but didn't speak. I moved towards her and reached out to touch her arm, she flinched back away from my touch and took a step back. The guilt and pain at her rejection shot through me like a thousand needles.

"I loved you so much." Leah whispered looking up at me. "So much."

"I know you did Leah and I hate myself every day for what I did to you, to us."

Leah raised her hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Leah, I can't keep pretending that I'm ok with just being your friend because I'm not. You mean to much to me. I love you to much and I know you still love me. I can sense it. I know you do too. I love you…. And I want us back." I said taking hold of her arm even as she tried to pull away.

"Embry.. No…"

I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist as the tears I had been fighting to hold back finally broke free.

"Please Leah, please. I love you so much. I miss you. I miss us. I know I can never take away what I did and I hate myself for hurting you but you're my everything. My entire world. Please…" I cried into her waist.

I felt her fingers tighten on my shoulder for a second, then push me away. I looked back up to her to see her beautiful face staring back down to me.

"I don't love you anymore Embry. I can't do this." She said stepping away from me, "Please don't come near me again."

Without another word she turned from me and disappeared into the darkness. The moment she was out of my sight I felt myself disappear into a sinking black hole inside of myself. What ever thoughts I had about winning Leah back died then and there. My imprint hated me…


	22. Finding Out

"Enjoying the party?" Jake asked appearing next to me on my front porch. 

I glanced back over my shoulder through the window of my house to see the mass of people gathered inside. Both packs, Mom, Charlie, Nathan, Gina and the Cullen's were all packed inside. Everyone that I cared for was here. All save one…. But I wouldn't let myself think of him. 

"Yep." I said as I picked up my beer to take a sip. 

"You deserve it Lee." Jacob said patting my back. "You're a college graduate now. We're proud of you."

"Thanks." I sighed looking back out to the street.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. 

I nodded and took another sip from my beer. Jake watched me for a moment. Out the corner of my eye I could see he was getting ready to say something, but a small voice pulled his attention away.

"Come inside my Jacob! Dance with me." Nessie's voice called from the open front door. 

Jake laughed and took her hand allowing her to pull him inside. I turned to face the window, leaning against the railing. Jake was holding onto Nessie's little hands as she danced on his feet. Quil holding his small Claire close to his chest as he twirled her. Paul and Rachel were holding onto one another as were Sam and Emily. Seated on the sofa were Gina who was holding Nathan's hand firmly in hers as she talked with Mom and Charlie. Charlie with his arm draped over Mom's shoulders. The Cullen's each holding onto their mates as they spoke with Brady and Collin. My heart beat despondently in my chest. I had every reason to celebrate tonight. To be happy, but I wasn't. In fact I hadn't been for while. And since the night of Paul and Rachel's wedding, the depression had been getting steadily worse. I could continue to lie to myself that I didn't know the reason, but here, alone in the darkness looking at all the happy couples before me, I knew why it was. Embry. I missed him and I loved him still.

"How could you listen to me?" I asked into the darkness. 

I closed my eyes as the words I spoke to Embry weeks ago replayed in my mind. The hurtful words I spoke were like acid in my mind, seemingly forever burned into it. My sinful pride to keep my heart safe had cost me the one thing I wanted secretly more than anything, him. Embry had practically begged me back but I had to be typical Leah and play the hard exterior. Why couldn't I just admit that I loved him and I still wanted him? I sighed and shook my head trying to rid myself of such thoughts. I made my choice. Now I had to live with it. Without him….

"Feeling up to company?"

I looked up to see Seth standing in front of me holding Sean Michael. I smiled and gestured to the railing next to me. Seth placed Sean in my arms ands leaned against it. I stared down at the growing boy in my arms and smiled. 

"Glad to see Alice got the baseball jersey fixed. I'd hate for him to have to wear pink." I laughed looking down at the blue jersey Sean wore. 

'Yeah, still can't believe he turned out to be a boy, guess doctors can screw up." Seth laughed. "I can't wait to tease him about this when he's older."

"Don't you dare." I laughed.

"You're right." Seth said, "I should save my best teasing for my niece's and nephews."

I looked up to him to see him smiling down at Sean. "Niece's and nephews?"

"Yeah, you're kids." He said with a smile.

"I don't think I'll be having kids anytime soon." I said handing Sean back to him, "Besides, I think I kinda need a man in my life first."

Seth stared at me a moment then sighed, "Lee, you need to know something-"

"SETH!" Jake said from the door way startling me. "Don't."

"She has a right to know Jacob." Seth said with a hint of anger to his voice.

Jake shook his head, "It's not our place. Don't."

"Is that an order Jake?" Seth said with narrow eyes. 

Jacob's eyes dropped to the floor. 

"What do I need to know?" I asked. "What's going on?"

Jake and Seth both shared a looked before Seth turned back to me. Before he could speak, Quil appeared and cleared his throat. 

"Kinda heard what was going on." He said looking between the three of us. "How 'bout you let me take Sean back inside."

Seth nodded and turned Sean over to Quil. Quil took one last look at us and turned back into the house. Seth turned back to me.

"What Seth?" I asked.

"Leah, Embry, well he-"

"Seth, you shouldn't do this." Jake said stepping closer to us. 

Seth spun on him. "I will not continue to let her be this way! This has got to stop. You may not care enough to say anything but damn it, she's my sister and I won't let this continue! She needs to know! Hell, if not for her then you should at least want her to know for Embry! Or do you want him to continue on as he is? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Of course I want Embry to get better! How can you think I don't? But this is his business to tell." Jake said with a hard tone. 

"HEY!" I yelled at them. "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Embry?"

Seth sighed and turned to look at me. "Embry isn't doing to well."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He hardly eats. He rarely leaves home unless it's to work. We can't even patrol with him anymore. His mind is too messed up. It's too much pain." Seth said. 

"Why? What happened to him?" I asked in a small voice scared that something awful had happened once again to him. 

"His imprint…. turned away from him." Seth said staring at me. 

"I-im-imprint? Embry has an imprint?" I choked out. 

This knowledge hit my heart like a sledgehammer. I really had lost him. Forever.

"He di-didn't say anything about an imprint to m-me. In fact, all he said he wanted was me." I said looking to them. "Guess I was his second choice since she didn't want him."

I felt the tears start to sting my eyes. 

"Leah." Jake said stepping up to me. "You were only ever his first choice."

I looked back up to him, "How could I be? He has an imprint."

"Lee, think about it baby girl." Seth said softly placing a hand to my shoulder. 

Every moment between Embry and I since his return raced through my head. His smiles, his looks, his touches. 

"Oh..OH! I-I'm his…" I stuttered. 

"Yeah. You are." Jake said.

"I could I not see it?" I said as the tears feel.

"Don't know." Seth said.

"I'm Embry's imprint." I said it again out loud to myself trying to wrap my head around it.

I guess I got too quiet for a while because Jake and Seth both called my name at the same time causing me to look up at them. 

"You ok sis?" Seth asked. 

"How long have you two known?" I asked harshly.

They shared a look then looked back to me. 

"Since the day after he returned." Jake said. 

For the first time in over a year I felt the urge to phase from anger. My breath started coming out in huffs and my hands started to shake.

"You two have known about this for WEEKS! And your just now telling me!" I shouted at them. 

Seth flinched back a bit but Jake took a step towards me. "Leah, Calm down. I didn't want you to find out from me. I thought it would be best coming from Embry himself." Jake said. 

I looked to Seth. "You're my brother! How could you keep this from me?"

"Lee… I was trying to give Em the chance to tell you. I told him he had two weeks-"

"Which has long been past!"

"Yes, I know, but since the wedding you've been so sad all the time. I was hoping you would figure out for yourself that it was him that you were missing. That it was him that you needed, but I guess sometimes you're just to hard headed for your own good."

I looked at the two of them standing before me. Both wore looks of worry on their faces. Worry and love. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths even as tears seeped out from between my lashes. I opened them back up slowly.

"I don't know… What am I suppose to do with this information?" I asked wiping a tear from my nose. 

"Well, What do you want to do?" Jake asked with a small grin. 

I looked down to the porch for a moment, the knowledge that I belonged to Embry and he to I racing through my head. Suddenly everything else seemed unimportant. He was what mattered. He was always what mattered most. I looked back up to Jacob and Seth just as the smile was coming to my lips. 

"I want him." I said. 

"You do?" Seth asked with raised eyes. 

"Yeah." I said through an even bigger smile. "I'm going to him."

I started to run off the porch but Seth grabbed my arm. 

"What?" I yelled. 

"Um.. shoes would probably be a good thing Lee." Seth laughed looking down to my bare feet. 

I huffed and darted into the house with Jake and Embry on my heels. I knocked into Brady causing him to stumble into Emmett.

"What the hell Clearwater?" Brady yelled as I grabbed my sneakers from next to the arm chair where Quil was sitting with Claire in his lap. 

"What's going on?" He asked as I braced myself against the arm of it as I pulled on my shoes. 

Once I had them on, I noticed the looks from the rest of the room. Everyone was looking to me like I was crazy. 

"I love him." I said. 

"Huh? Who?" Emmett asked confused.

"Lee?" Mom asked standing from the sofa. 

"I love him Mom. I need him."

"Embry?" Mom asked with a small smile.

I nodded. Cheers rang out in the small room.

"Bout damn time!" Paul laughed. 

I looked over to him and smiled. 

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go get him!" Paul said gesturing to the door with his beer bottle. 

I laughed and ran for the door. I could hear the laughter start behind me, but it disappeared into the night as I ran with everything I had towards Embry's. 


	23. Mine

*Thank you to everyone who left such wonderful reviews of the last chapter and those who added this story to your favorite list. Now I know there were a few mistakes in the last chapter and I will eventually go back and fix them… sorry 'bout that. Anywho, on with the story.*

When I reached Embry's door I didn't even bother to knock. I pushed the door wide open and stepped inside. The front room was messy to say the least. Forgotten cups and plates were littered over the coffee table. Cloths were discarded on about every piece of furniture standing and it smelled faintly of stale beer. I closed the door behind me and started down the hall.

"Embry?" I called out softly.

Silence greeted me back. As I drew closer to his bedroom door, I could hear a faint sound, almost like static from a radio or something similar. I knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. His bed was unmade and cloths were strewn across this room as well. As I scanned the room, I found the source of the static. An old record player was on and a record was turning in circles but no music was coming out. I walked across the room and switched it off. I turned back around and looked back around the room. He wasn't here.

"Where are you?" I asked softly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If Embry and I really were imprints, I should be able to feel the pull to him. After a moment, I felt it. The same feeling I had been having the last few weeks. Only this time it wasn't a weak tug at my center, it felt like a thousand steel cables pulling at me. I opened my eyes and left the pull take me to him.

I ran from the house and followed the pull towards the cliffs at Second Beach. As I came into view of the cliffs, I could feel the light sheen of sweat on my body and I was breathing a little harder. I stopped and took a deep breath. My eyes scanned the darkness, then, I saw him… He was seated at the edge, his feet dangling over. He wore only a pair of jean shorts. As I drew closer I could feel the pull at my center become stronger and my heart started to beat a little faster.

Embry stiffened as I approached him. When I was less then five foot from him, he turned to me. I stopped and stared at him. He looked rough. His brown hair was messy and sticking up in places. His brown eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His current look probably had a little to do with the beer bottle in his hand.

"Lee?" He asked in a whisper standing and taking a step towards me.

"Yeah." I smiled softly.

He took another step towards me, "Is it really you?"

"Yes Em, it's really me. What are you doing out here?" I asked.

Embry began to shake his head and squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment he opened them to me and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Embry, what are you doing out here?" I asked again.

"I…. I was just…. thinking….. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Looking for you." I smiled.

"Why would you be looking for me?" He asked.

"Well, it seems that you forgot to tell me a vital piece of information the last time we spoke." I said.

His eyes knotted up at me in confusion.

"Or did you not think I shouldn't know that I was your imprint?"

"Oh… I, I didn't want to mess up your life anymore than I already had. Plus you don't want me…." He trailed off and stared out over the cliffs.

"Didn't you think I still had a right to know?"

He didn't speak, just keeping his gaze out over the darkened waters.

"Embry?"

"I'm sorry Leah. I should have told you. I didn't because I knew it wouldn't change anything." He said turning to face me. "I didn't want you to have to live with that. You want a life outside of all the craziness of the pack and everything.. outside of me."

I flinched a little at his reminder of my harsh words. "So what… You were going to live out the rest of your life with this?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to hurt you twice."

I took a step to him, "Embry, I'm sorry. Sorry for how I treated you. For the things I said to you."

He looked down to me and gave a soft smile. "It's ok Lee. I kinda deserved it."

"No you didn't. I hate that I hurt you like that. All I want is to make you happy and I hurt you." I said as I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Wait… make me happy? Leah what are talking about?" Embry asked.

"I miss us Embry. I don't know why it's taking me till now to admit it. All those things I said to you were the darkest of lies…. I've never hated you for what happened. Each day you were gone was the worst day of my life… then when you came back I wanted to protect myself. If I would have just listened to my heart it wouldn't have taken me this long to see that all I ever needed was you, to know that I love you, I still love you…" I said.

Embry looked to me for a moment with wide eyes.

"Lee, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, If you'll have me, I want you, forever."

"Is this because of the imprint?" He asked.

"No. Even before I found out about that I was losing the battle with my heart to come back to you. The imprint just makes it better. I love you regardless Em."

I could see the tears start to build in his eyes and I walked towards him and stood so close that I could feel the heat coming off his body. I raised my hand and placed it over his heart causing him to shudder and drop his beer bottle to the ground. I smiled to myself. It felt good to know I still affected him like this. I looked up and into his warm brown eyes.

"Say something Embry, please."

He drew in a shaky breath, "I- I don't know what to say Lee….."

"Do you still want me? If you don't, I would understand after everything I've pu…"

I was cut off due to his finger coming down softly over my lips. "Of course I still want you. I've always wanted you and I will want you forever."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his finger before pulling it from my lips and holding his hand in mine. "Then just tell me you'll love me for the rest of my life Em."

His free hand moved up to hold me by my neck and he held my eyes with his own, "I'll love you forever Leah Clearwater. I love you beyond my life, beyond my soul, beyond death… You're my everything."

"And you're mine." I whispered back.

He smiled once then pulled my lips to his. In the moment his touched mine, every feeling of despair and heartbreak I had felt in the passing months was gone, seemingly never to have been present at all. I kissed him back with gusto. My hands pulled at him. I felt like I couldn't get close enough fast enough. When his tongue met mine I whimpered into is mouth. Embry held me to him by my neck and his soft satin like lips drew me in even more. The sudden appearance of rain drops caused us to pull away from one another and my lips felt swollen and tender.

I looked to Embry and he had never looked better than he had at this moment. The drops of rain running off his messy hair and skin seemed to glow in the darkness. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes as he pulled me tighter to him. I leaned my head over his heart and could hear it's soft beating. I don't know if I was still light headed from the kisses and just imagining it or what, but it was beating in time with mine.

"Mine." Embry whispered softly.

"Always." I answered back.

*A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it seemed like this was all that needed to be said in this chapter. The next one will be longer. Thanks again peeps. As always you all ROCK!*


	24. Together Again

Embry's POV

The sun coming through the window caused me to start to stir awake. I felt the smile on my face before my eyes were even open. I tightened my arms around the wonderful woman in my arms as she lay sleeping with her arm across my stomach. I looked down at her to see her thick long brown hair sprayed across my arm and her sweet face deep in sleep. As I looked down at her the events of last night ran through my head again.

Leah wanted me. Forever. Our kiss on the cliffs was more passion filled and full of love than any we had ever shared. She knew of our bond and welcomed it. Once the rain started I took her hand and lead her back to my house. Once we were inside, I grabbed a clean towel from my linen closet and wrapped it around her. I dried her hair and face then moved to her arms. All the while my eyes never leaving hers. Once I had stopped the dripping water, I pulled her wet tee from her and dropped to my knees and removed her jeans as well. I slowly stood back up as my hands traced her skin back to her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered closed a moment then opened back up to me. I kissed her forehead softly, then took a step back from her and to my dresser. I pulled out a white tee and turned back to her. I wrapped my arms around her and moved my hands across her back as I kissed her lips. Leah moaned lightly as my fingers found the clasp of her bra and I snapped it loose. I pulled back to look at her as another moan slipped past her lips.

I hooked my fingers under each strap and smiled at her.

"Em…" She whispered.

I slowly pulled it from her body and dropped it in the pile with her jeans and tee. Her body was just as amazing as I remembered in my dreams. I draped the white tee over my shoulder and put both of my hands to her hips. I squeezed the skin there softly then moved my hands up her ribs to under her arms and raised her arms above her head. I pulled the white tee from my shoulder and pulled it on over her head. Once I had straightened it around her thighs I lifted her up in my arms careful to keep her from touching my wet chest, as I kissed her and placed her down on my bed. I kissed her once more on the corner of the mouth and stepped back.

I toweled myself off and pulled open my dresser once more and changed into a pair of dry sleep pants. I clicked off the light and made my way over to the bed. I laid down beside her and pulled the sheet over both of us. Leah moved so she was laying in the groove of my shoulder and tossed her arm over me. I wrapped her in both of mine and kissed the top of her head. Her intoxicating smell of ocean breeze and lilies filled my senses. I heard her sigh and she tightened her hold on me.

"I've missed this so much." She said sleepily.

"As did I love." I whispered back. "And, I'm sorry Leah…."

"Don't." She said cutting me off. "No more apologies. We've both screwed up Embry. Let's just focus on now."

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her up to look at me. "I love you." I said then leaned down and kissed her.

"And I love you Embry Call." She smiled as I pulled away from her.

Last night with her in my arms was the best night of my life in these last few months and all I did was hold her. The beast inside of me was calm now. I didn't feel lost anymore. My mind more calm… I felt her stir next to me and I looked down at her. She stretched her arms out and flexed then let them fall back down to me. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned them up to me.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Not good, wonderful." I smiled back.

"Last night was the best sleep I've had in a long while." She said.

"Me too."

She raised her hand to her head and ran it through her hair.

"Ugh… I can tell I look like shit right now." She laughed.

"You look beautiful." I said turning on my side to see her better.

"You're bias." She laughed. "I need a shower."

I stood from the bed and lifted her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I entered the hall.

"To get you in the shower." I said entering the bathroom.

"What about cloths?"

"You get in and I'll throw your cloths from last night in the dryer. That should suffice till we get you some more." I said sitting her down on her feet and reaching in and turning the water on.

I kissed her head and turned for the door when she grabbed my arm sending the sparks in.

"Em… You want to join me?" She asked stepping into me, curving her body to mine.

I could feel myself start to harden instantly.

"More than you know. You get in, I'll be right back." I said.

I left the room and returned to my bed room grabbing up our wet cloths and heading to the dryer. After I tossed them in and started it I grabbed two towels and headed back to the shower. When I entered the room again, the air was already hot and moist from the hot water. I could see Leah's silhouette through the frosted glass door of the shower. I pulled off my sleep pants and opened the door and stepped in. Leah was standing with her back to me letting the water run down her body. The sight of her wet body had my member at full attention. I stepped up to her and pulled her back against me, pressing my hardness against her. A soft whimper escaped from her and I kissed her neck as the water sprayed down on the both of us.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into my hands. I worked it through her hair, massaging her scalp slowly. I turned her to face me and placed a soft kiss to her lips. I then tilted her head back under the water and began washing the lather out. The sight of the white foam running down her perfect breast and lean stomach had the wolf in me growling loudly. Once her hair was clean I grabbed the sea sponge from it's hook and filled it's center with body wash. I turned her back to me once again and began to wash her shoulders and lower back in small slow circular patterns. I made her face me again and repeated the action on her arms and legs. As I made my was back up to her torso I licked the area around her navel. Leah groaned and grabbed my shoulders to steady herself. I stood and moved the sponge across her breast. I could see her skin rise in goose bumps as I moved to the next one. Leah's hand moved to my hair and tightened. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. The sight of her like this almost caused me to grab her and make her mine now. I replaced the sponge and tuned her back under the water letting it rinse away all the body wash. When all traces of it were gone, she turned to me.

"Em…" She said placing kisses to my neck and chest, "I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around her bringing her body against mine. The feel her slick body caused me to groan.

"I love you too Lee, more than you know. I want you so much. Forever. You're all I will ever want." I said running my hands up and down her hips and thighs. "God… I've missed you like this.. marry me…"

Leah froze at the same time I did. I had not meant to say that. I looked down at her. Her eyes were searching mine.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

I blinked a few times. My mind started to race. I didn't mean to say that, but now that it was out, I knew I was glad it was. I loved her. She was it for me. All I would ever need. I just wish I would have done it smoother.

"Marry me Leah." I said looking into her eyes.

"You don't think this is a little fast?" She asked.

"No. In my opinion, it's not fast enough baby girl. I love you. I want you to be my wife." I said.

Leah held my eyes and I held my breath. After a moment she smiled.

"Ask me again."

I smiled and brought my hand to her face, "Marry me Leah Clearwater."

"Yes." She said softly.

I crushed my mouth to hers as my hands tried to pull her even closer to me. Leah gripped my shoulders and wrapped her leg around mine causing my hardness to move against her warm center. I released a fast breath of air at the sensation. I kissed my way from her lips to her firm breast. I let my tongue trace the hardness of her nipple and kneaded the other with my hand.

"Em-Embry…." Leah moaned as I sucked at her. "Please… Don't make me wait love."

I worked my way back to her mouth and kissed her hard as I pushed her against the wall of the shower. I grabbed her hips and raised her up to lock her legs around my waist. Leah moved her hand down and wrapped her hand around me. I sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of her hand on me.

"Make love to me Embry. Please.." She said as she guided me into her.

I pushed into her electing a groan from each of us. I stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust to my size. After only a few seconds Leah's hips started to rock over me and her arms locked behind my neck. I could feel every twitch in her as I moved within her. My insides were screaming at the joy of being with her like this once again. Leah pulled back to look into my eyes and I could my forever looking back at me.

"Em… God… I-it's so….." She moaned.

"God I've missed you. I lov- love you so much.. Can you feel how much I love you Lee?" I groaned as I kissed at her neck and pushed into her harder.

"Yes… I feel it!" She said clawing at my back.

Our bodies continued to pleasure one another's and it wasn't too long until I felt her start to spasm around me. My thrusts became faster and harder as I pushed her to her limit.

"Embry…..YES! YES!" She cried as her orgasm crashed over her.

I pushed into her a few more times and my release came causing me to cry out her name. Leah feel against my shoulder as her body slowed in it's shaking. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her gently before with drawing from her. We both washed once more then stepped from the shower. After we were both dressed I left her in my room while I went to my mom's old room. I opened the draw to her dresser and pulled out the ring that had once belonged to her. When I reentered my room Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her long hair.

I smiled at her and knelt down in front of her. When she saw the ring in my hand, the tears started to run down her face.

"This was your mom's wasn't it." She asked.

"Yes and now it belongs to another wonderful woman." I said.

Leah kissed my lips softly. After I pulled away I picked up her left hand and slid the ring into place. "Mine. Always."

"Always." She repeated.

I pulled her up to stand with me and hugged her to my body.

"Now what?" I asked with a laugh.

"We tell everyone." She said running her fingers over the skin on my neck.

"Well, let's go." I said pulling her arm.

"What? Now?" She laughed.

"Yep. The sooner they all know, the sooner I make you my wife." I laughed as I drug her towards my truck.


	25. Girls Night

"I'll see you tomorrow at the alter." Embry said in between his kisses to my neck and cheeks.

I tightened my arms around his neck and took a deep breath, breathing in his always calming scent. I loved the way he smelled. Like after shave and sandalwood. Embry moved his kisses to my ear and took my ear lobe in his mouth. I shivered and sucked in a sharp breath.

"I don't understand this. We've been living together for two months and been sleeping together even longer, why do we have to spend the night apart?" I asked nipping at the pulse in his neck.

Embry groaned as his hands tightened on my hips, "Because Emily and Alice would kill us if we didn't."

I huffed and placed a kiss to his neck then pulled back to look at him. His brown eyes matched the desire that was no doubt showing in mine. I wanted nothing more to drag him back inside and have my wicked way with him, but Alice Cullen's car pulling into the drive quickly killed that notion.

"Kiss me quick, before she runs me out of here." Embry laughed.

I pulled him to my lips and placed a soft kiss to his.

"Hey, cut that out." Alice laughed. "You'll have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon."

She stepped up onto the porch and gave us both a quick smile before turning to Embry.

"You need to go." She said putting her hand on her little hip.

Embry rolled his eyes with a laugh and kissed me quickly one last time.

"Tomorrow then." He smiled.

"Tomorrow." I repeated.

He released me, smiled at Alice, then trotted down the drive. Once he was out of view I turned to Alice.

"How ya doing?" I laughed.

Alice smirked and headed into the house. I followed behind her and found her staring around the room.

"Jeez.. This place needs a decorator." She said grimacing. "What the hell is up with Seth and Quil? Do they not own anything nice?"

She was looking around at the old brown sofa and blue lounge chair with pity. As her eyes flitted to the poster's of rock bands and movies on the wall, she knotted her eyes up. And I even think I saw her gasp at the small television that Seth had owned since he was a kid, that was sitting against the far wall.

I shook my head with a laugh. The day that Embry and I announced our engagement, I moved into Embry's and I had convinced Quil and Seth to move into my place. The place they were living in wasn't that big and the rent was a little to steep for them. Here they wouldn't have any. They both agreed happily, but tonight they let me crash here since Emily and Alice insisted that Em and I couldn't spend the night together. Seth and Quil would be staying over with Embry.

"I don't think those two really worry about such things like décor Alice." I said taking a seat.

"Well someone ought to do it for them." She said.

I could see the wheels in her head starting to spin. Alice looked for any reason to shop and I could now tell this is where her thoughts were headed.

"Oh no, Alice, don't even go there." I laughed.

She sighed and took a seat on the sofa. "Where's Emily and Rachel?"

"Emily called a while ago, said she'd be over as soon as she got Sean Michael down for the evening." I said pulling my legs under me.

Alice, Emily, Rachel and Kim would all be staying over with me tonight. Even though I had already had my bachlorette party the weekend before, they all insisted on staying with me.

"Well, I called the chef to check everything was in order and it was. The brides maid dresses are in my car and the flowers will be delivered here around 9 am." She said with a smile.

Alice had been great helping out with the wedding planning. I had to rein her in at times though. She seemed to have trouble accepting that I didn't want a grand affair when it came to the wedding. She made sure everyone got to fittings and handled the rehearsal dinner. I had more then once through out the planning told her she should go into wedding planning for a career.

"Let's get my things and the dresses from my car and then we can steam your dress." Alice said standing.

After putting Alice's make up bag, which was more like a suit case into my room, we spent the next hour steaming my dress to make sure it was winkle free. I loved my dress. It was a simple white satin spaghetti strapped dress that hugged my frame nicely with a short train off the back. My veil, which my mother wore in her wedding to my dad, matched perfectly with it. I hoped Embry would like it as much as I did.

Alice and I had finished with my dress and were now seated back in the living room where I was sipping on a cup of coffee when a knock came to the door. I rose to answer it and found Kim and Rachel on the other side. I smiled and ushered them inside. They dropped their overnight bags next to the chair and took a seat on the sofa.

"Hello ladies." Alice smiled.

They returned her greeting with smiles.

"Would you like to see your dresses once more?" Alice asked standing.

"Of course!" Kim squealed.

We followed Alice down the hall into room that now belonged to Seth. She pulled the boxes onto the bed and pulled out Kim's dress. I had chosen simple black halter dresses with pink sashes around the waist for my brides maids which were Rachel, Kim and Alice. Emily, who was my maid of honor, would be wearing the same black dress but with a white sash. Embry had asked Sam to be his best man. I thought he would have chosen Jake or Quil, but when he asked Sam, I thought it was to help them in their new status as brothers, however, upon talking to Emily one day she informed me that when Embry had asked Sam to stand next to him, Sam himself asked why he hadn't chosen Jake or Quil. According to Emily, Embry told Sam that he wanted someone whose marriage had shown him everything he wanted in his own. Love, trust and support. Everything Sam and Emily had.

I heard a quick rap at the door and soon heard Emily call out down the hall. The four of us made our way back into the living room to join her.

"Hi!" Emily said in a sing song voice, "I have bachlorette party pictures."

Rachel and Kim started laughing as Kim reached for the pictures. They had taken me to a night club in Seattle that also happened to be hosting a male review that same night, or at least that's what they claim… I on the other hand happened to think the male review was the reason said club was chosen. Emily joined me on the floor as we all gathered around the coffee table and started to pass around the pictures. There were plenty of me with a mortified look as the dancers posed around me and Rachel and Emily downing drinks.

After hours of laughs and Alice, Emily and Rachel passing on their advice for marriage, I headed off to bed with Emily following since she and I would be sharing Seth's double bed with Kim and Rachel in Quil's. I laid with my eyes closed as I waited for sleep to find me but the giggling I heard from Emily made me open my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's like when we were kids and we'd have sleep over's." She laughed. "The both of us crowded into one bed."

I thought back to those nights that now seemed a life time ago and giggled too.

"Yeah it does. Only this time, I'm not chatting your ear off about Sam."

Emily reached over and grabbed my hand in the darkness, "I love you Leah."

"Love you too Emily."

"And I am sorry about how everything went down back then." She said softly.

"I'm not." I said .

In the light from the window I saw her roll over to face me, "Really?"

"Yep. You were meant for Sam, and that lead me to Embry. I can't ever regret that." I said.

I saw her smile and she squeezed my hand once more before we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet in the front of the house and the smell of warm cinnamon rolls. I stared up to the ceiling and smiled. Today was the day. Today I would become Mrs. Embry Call. I giggled out loud and then sat up on the side of the bed and stretched. I grabbed my robe from the closet knob and headed into the kitchen. Once I entered it I found Kim, Rachel, Emily and Bella, who had Nessie and Claire standing next to her, seated around the table. Alice was standing next to the stove with Esme and my mom as they both were cooking.

"Well, good morning!" Emily said as I pulled out a chair.

"Morning all." I smiled as my mom sat a cup of coffee in front of me as she kissed my head.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked turning to sit a plate of scrambled eggs and a cinnamon roll in front of me.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Well, eat up." Alice said, "We have lots to do before dusk."

"Jeez Alice, we have plenty of time, don't rush the humans." Bella said.

Alice glared at Bella a moment before turning to talk to Kim and Rachel about how to do their hair. After I finished my breakfast, Alice rushed me off to a hot bath and instructed that I was to wash my hair and then relax. She handed me basket filled with all kinds of bath products. The warm water and soothing products done little to calm my nerves. I wasn't nervous about the wedding, I was just ready to get it over with and began my life with Embry. I had waited to long for my happily ever after and now that it was in sight, I wanted nothing more than to began living it.

After an hour in the tub, I toweled off and put my robe back on. I was barely back in my room when Alice came in and began placing my hair in large rollers and pinned them to my head. While she was in the middle of that task, a knock on the door had her yelling down the hall for some one to answer the door. A moment later Bella came in to tell us the flowers had arrived. Alice finished the last two rollers then we went to the kitchen to inspect the flowers.

In what seemed like no time at all, I was standing in my room dressed in my gown, inspecting myself in the mirror. Alice had done wonderfully on my hair. The sides were pulled back in a blue jeweled clip from Emily, (my something borrowed and something blue), and on my wrist was a diamond tennis bracelet from my mother for my something new. As I looked at the long curls of my hair in the mirror I heard a soft voice from behind.

"You look beautiful." I turned to see Sam standing in the door way holding my bouquet. "Alice asked me to give these to you while she handles some last minute touches on the girls."

"Oh, thank you." I said taking the flowers from him.

I looked up at him and his face was gentle and relaxed.

"I'm happy for you Lee."

"Thanks Sam." I smiled turning to look at myself in the mirror once more.

"Ya know, I used to wonder about the guy you'd end up with, thinking he wouldn't be good enough for you and that I'd probably hate him." He laughed. "But Embry is a really good man and you make him happier than I've ever seen him. I know you two will do fine.'

"I know we will too." I said facing him. "I love him."

Sam stepped forward and hugged me tightly, "Take care of my little brother."

"I will." I said as I blinked back tears.

Sam released me and turned to leave the room. As I watched him leave, I laughed to myself quietly at how our lives had turned out. He with my cousin and me with his brother. Guess we were meant to be in each others lives after all.

I wasn't alone long. A knock to the door revealed Seth standing there. My brother looked beyond handsome in his black suit. He stood in front of me smiling brightly.

"What?" I asked.

"My god, Leah, you look stunning." He said walking to me and placing a soft kiss to my cheek. "But then again, you always do."

"Thanks little brother." I laughed, "You ready to give me away?"

"Not in the slightest, but I will."

I reached down for his hand then and squeezed it with mine.

"Dad would be proud of you today." He said making me tear up a little, "And.. Well, I love you Leah."

"I love you too Seth." I said through a sob as I hugged him.

"Hey!," Alice said sticking her head into the room, "The cars are out front, it's time."

I took a deep breath and released it.

"Ok, let's do this." I said smiling as Seth lead me out the room.


	26. The Wedding

As I stood behind a cluster of trees of the side of the beach with Seth I could hear the voices of the guests and see the glow of the candles that lined the sandy aisle. I wanted desperately to peek around and try to see Embry, but I fought myself. It was uncommonly warm tonight, which I was thankful for. The breeze from the water keeping me cool. Seth still held my arm in his and he squeezed it gently. I smiled at him and looked back to the glow of light.

"Ok, now," Alice said as I heard the violinist start to play, "Wait twenty seconds, then follow behind Emily and Sam."

I nodded as the butterflies in my stomach came alive. I watched as Rachel, being escorted my Paul made their way down the aisle. Next up was Kim with Quil. Once they had reached the spot to single Alice and Jake, Jake looked over to me and flashed me a quick smile and then took Alice's arm and started down the aisle. When Sam and Emily followed behind, I took a deep breath and began counting.

"You ready?" Seth asked looking down to me.

"Yep." I laughed nervously.

He laughed and we started our walk. When I came out from behind the trees my eyes went straight to where I knew Embry would be standing. Upon seeing me his eyes became wide and an awed smile came to his face. I could have sworn I saw him mouth "wow" as he watched me. He looked heartbreakingly handsome. Dressed in black slacks and matching Jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. His brown hair was styled into the messy faux hawk that I loved on him. The glow from the candles casting a shimmer to his dark skin. I tore my eyes away from him long enough to look at the other guest. Mom was watching me with tearful eyes from her seat in the front with Charlie Swan. Some family members sat on my side filling in the few chairs. On Embry's side sat the Cullen's, Janet with her husband and Billy Black. Janet kept glancing from Embry to me with a soft smile. Seth stopped us at the alter, which was facing the water and covered in a different array of colorful flowers. I looked back to Embry and smiled as my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The minister asked.

"I do." Seth said loudly, although I could hear the crack in voice.

Embry stepped forward and Seth placed my hand into his, causing the butterflies disappear, then turned to me and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. I smiled at my little brother, then Seth patted Embry's shoulder before going to sit with my mother and Charlie. Embry held my hand in his and didn't release it as we stood before the minister. I was barely aware of the words that he was speaking as I stared at Embry. His brown eyes sparkling back at me. I knew that this wonderful, kind man was all I would ever need out of life. I no longer had to doubt if someone loved me. Embry, even before the imprint had loved me. He loved me stronger and more fierce than any other, I was his. The minister gestured to Embry indicating it was his time to say his vows. Embry took a deep breath as he squeezed my hand.

"If someone had told me years ago that one day I would be marrying Leah Clearwater, I would've sworn they were crazy." This got a laugh from the room, even me. "But they say there is a fine line between love and hate, and I don't know when or how, but something firmly pushed me over to love and I've never been happier. I walked around forever hiding my crush on you, scared of what would happen if it was ever revealed, but almost a year ago a very good friend, someone who helped me through a tough time in my life, asked me to go play pool." I smiled as I felt the tears in my eyes as I remembered that night. "It was there that I shared a kiss with a beautiful, smart, assertive woman that forever changed my life. I love you Leah Clearwater. I know that what ever this crazy world throws my way, I'll be able to handle as long as I have you by my side. You're my rock, my strength, my heart, my soul mate. I'm thankful each morning I wake and find that you still love me and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I promise to be there for you always. I promise to be your best friend, your rock, your shoulder to cry on, and to laugh with you. I love you."

When he was finished he brushed the back of his fingers to my cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling. I closed my eyes at this touch and drew in a deep breath before looking into his warm brown eyes.

"I used to wonder if my "happily ever after" was out there somewhere, terrified that I'd never find it. Who knew all I had to do was look at the man that had become my best friend. A man that is warm, caring and kind. Embry, I've never felt more loved and cherished then I have when I am with you. You bring me peace and warmth. I thank the heavens above that I have you. And I promise to spend the rest of my life honoring that love and cherishing every moment I get with you. I know at times things will get crazy, but that's ok. As long as I am with you, nothing else matters. You're my heart and soul. I love you Embry Call." I said squeezing his hand in mine.

Embry smiled and blinked back the tears I could see pooling up in his eyes.

"After that, there is nothing else to be said." The minister smiled, "The rings."

I turned to Emily and took the ring as Embry did the same with Sam, neither of us letting our joined hands go.

"Now, Embry, do you take this woman as your wife?" The minister asked as Embry place the ring to my finger tip.

"I do." He smiled at me, then pushed the stunning beautiful ring up my finger.

I sucked in a ragged breath as I placed the ring to Embry's finger tip.

"Leah, do you take this man as your husband?"

"Always." I smiled as I then pushed his ring up his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss your bride." The minister smiled at Embry.

Embry gave a soft chuckle as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist before crushing his mouth to mine. I could feel everything I felt for him pouring from his lips to mine and I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him to me. Cheers and whistle's erupted from the guest as Embry sat me back down on my feet, taking my hand he turned us towards the crowd and lead me down the aisle. When we reached the end, Embry turned to me and kissed me softly on the lips, electing a moan from mine. He pulled back, keeping his head resting against mine.

"We're married." He said with a soft laugh.

"Yes we are." I answered pulling back to look at him.

We stared into each other's eyes a moment, taking this time to just be together. Embry pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Mrs. Call."

"And I love you Mr. Call." I said tightening my arms around his waist.

"Ugh.. Cut it out." We heard from behind us.

I turned to see Jake with Nessie on his shoulders and Alice at his side coming up to us.

"You two aren't going to be one of those sappy couples that are always referring to each other as Mr. and Mrs., are you?' Jake asked with a small smile, "Because we have Sam and Emily for all that mess."

"Hey!" Sam said in a fake shocked voice as he and Emily came up. "We aren't that bad."

Jake rolled his eyes as his hand reached up to touch Nessie, as if to make sure she was still there. Emily leaned into me and placed a soft kiss to my cheek, then hugged Embry.

"Hey, is it weird that now you're not only my cousin, but my sister in law?" Emily laughed, causing the rest of to join in.

"Ok, lets get to the reception." Sam said stretching his arms over his head, "I'm starving."

The wedding party was ushered into the cars that we arrived in, the only difference being Seth now rode with the others and Embry and I in the car I arrived in. The whole way to the Community center, Embry kept his arm firmly around my waist as he placed soft kisses to my neck and shoulders.

"You look exquisite tonight." He said between a kiss to my neck.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said through closed eyes.

The feel of his lips on me was making it hard to focus. I turned my head to him and caught his lips with mine. My tongue slipped past my lips and traced his plump bottom lip. I felt he shudder and smiled to myself. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth to me, our tongues meeting and setting off the sparks through my body. I was so caught up in our kiss, that I didn't realize the car had stopped. Suddenly Alice Cullen snatched the door open.

"Knock it off." She laughed, "You have guest waiting for you."

I laughed as Embry helped me from the car and shut the door behind us. After speaking with Alice about how the reception would flow, she lead us into the side door and left us there as she made her way back inside.

"Can't we just sneak off to the honeymoon now?" I asked tracing Embry's chest with my finger.

I watched him shudder and bite his lip before he looked at me with narrow eyes, "Don't tempt me woman."

I laughed just as I saw Alice wave us in. When we stepped in, a loud voice, which I think was Emmett, boomed over a loud speaker, "Ladies and Gents, Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call!"

The room was almost thunderous with the applause and loud cheers. Embry laughed as he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it, before leading me further into the room. As we made our way to where our pack brothers were standing with my mom, I noticed the room we were in. Alice had done a great job. White sheer curtains hung from the wall, candles burned brightly from the center of the tables. The chairs were all covered in white and gold silk coverings. In the center of the dance floor, a bright light shown down showing a bold E, L and C tangled together.

"Oh my baby!" My mom said pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks mom." I laughed pulling out of her arms.

"And Embry! I couldn't ask for a better son in law! You've turned into a wonderful young man." She said pulling Embry into the same fierce hug.

"Thanks Mom." Embry laughed pulling away from her and causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Speaking of Mom's, yours would be proud." Charlie said shaking Embry's hand.

Embry nodded with a smile before looking to Sam, "Thanks for being my best man today."

"Anytime little brother."

We made the rounds speaking to everyone. I thanked them all for coming tonight and sharing in our wedding. When we found Janet and her husband, they had already been to the open bar and were sipping on their drinks.

"Embry, dear boy, I bet Anne was smiling down on you tonight, sending you love and congratulations." She said releasing him from a hug.

"Thanks Janet." He said as he reached out to shake her husbands hand.

"Leah," Janet said reaching into her purse, "I have something for you."

She opened her hand to reveal a lovely green emerald on a gold chain.

"This was my mothers and it is to passed down to the next woman in our family, since I nor Ann have any daughters, I think she would agree that it should go to you. You're a wonderful young woman and I am proud to have you as a member of our family." Janet said placing the necklace in my palm.

"Oh, Janet, it's beautiful, but don't you want to keep it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You take it and then one day, pass it on to your daughter."

I didn't try to stop the tears that came as I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much."

She patted my shoulder before turning to her husband, "My drinks empty, let's get me another."

"Easy Janet." He laughed, "Remember the last time you drank to much."

She shushed him, then lead him back to the bar.

"Would you?" I asked to Embry holding out the gift from Janet.

He smiled and stepped behind me clasping it in place, then turned me around to face him.

"Looks good on you." He smiled.

We took our seats as dinner was being served and the room filled with over lapping voice's as everyone ate. Half way through the meal, a clinking glass caused me to look up. Sam was standing with his glass raised, tapping it with a fork.

"On behalf of the couple we are here to celebrate, I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. We've all known these two crazy kids their entire lives and I don't think any two people could be completely opposite from one another. Embry, my shy kid brother, has always been unfailing kind and caring. I am proud of the man that he is today. Leah," He said looking to me with a sly grin, "is well… Leah." Everyone gave a chuckle at this. "But you two bring out the best in each other and I know you two will have a long and wonderful life together. To Embry and Leah!"

The guest clapped and raised their glasses to us. Sam held his hand out to help Emily up for her speech.

"Leah has always been my best friend. I love her more than she could ever know. I've watched her grow into the wonderful strong woman she is today and I'm sure she will keep Embry on his toes."

"Oh yeah." I heard Jake laugh from his spot with the Cullen's causing the room to laugh.

"But, "Emily continued, "I know Embry can also keep her attitude in check. You two deserve every bit of happiness that is set out before you. We love you. Leah and Embry!"

Again the guest raised their glasses and toasted us. I took a sip from my glass and leaned over and kissed Embry's cheek

"Funny, I thought for sure Emily would be all hearts and romance in her speech and Sam the jokester, guess Sam's a sap at heart." Embry laughed.

We sat a little longer talking with those seated around us. I felt a tugging at my arm and looked down to see Renesmee standing next to me. I looked up and saw that Bella and Jake were both standing a few feet behind her, smiling.

"Yes Nessie?" I asked moving one of her curls off her shoulder.

She looked beyond cute in her pink dress with white trim on the edges. Her curls pinned back showing her beautiful oval face.

"You looked really pretty tonight." She said touching my cheek.

Suddenly, a vision of me walking down the aisle with Seth flashed through my mind. I laughed and pulled her hand from my face and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you. You look pretty too." I smiled.

"My Jacob picked out this dress." She smiled looking back over her shoulder.

"Well he did a great job." I said looking up at Jake who smiled then mouthed "Alice" at me.

Nessie kissed my cheek quickly then ran back to her Jacob and Bella.

"Would the newly weds please make their way to the dance floor?" Emmett's voice came out over the speaker.

Great.. I was not looking forward to this part. I had no qualms about dancing with Embry, I just didn't want to do it with everyone watching. I sighed and took his hand, allowing him to lead me to the center of the room. I place my arms around his neck as his went to my hips. I had let Embry pick out our song knowing that he had better taste in music than I did. Hell, all I had ever listen to was rock, Embry, thanks to Ms. Anne, had a wider range in musical taste. As the music started, I found myself forgetting about the crowd that was watching from their seats and lost myself in his eyes. Luckily I recognized the song, "Said I loved you" by Michael Bolton.

_You are the candle, Loves the flame_

_A fire that burns through wind and rain_

_Shine your light on this heart of mine_

_Till end of time_

_You came to me like the dawn through _

_The night, just shining like the sun_

_Out of my dreams and into my life_

_You are the one, you are the one_

As the chorus started, Embry tightened his arms around my waist and held me against him harder. My fingers wove themselves into the hair on the back of his head. I could feel his breath on my skin and my eyes closed, welcoming the rush of emotions that shot through me.

_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you, but I was wrong_

_Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

_Said I loved you but I lied_

I pulled back to look up at him. He smiled at me softly and brought his hand up to cup my cheek.

"I couldn't have picked a better song myself." I said through my misty eyes.

"Every word of it's true. What I feel for you is so much more than love baby girl." He said, then placed his cheek to the side of my head as he slowly turned us.

_With all my soul, I tried in vain_

_How can mere words, my heart explain_

_This taste of heaven, so deep so true_

_I found it in you_

_So many reason and so many ways_

_My life has just begun _

_Need you forever and I need you to stay_

_You are the one, you are the one_

Those words made me smile. My life had begun the moment I realized I loved Embry. He changed me in so many ways, for the better. I smiled even bigger as I thought about our life becoming one and the many years I had to look forward to with him. I kissed his chest through his jacket and moved my face back up next to his as I lightly grazed my nose along his skin.

_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

_Said I loved you but I lied_

Embry stopped us from our slow dance causing me to look up at him. He smiled at me softly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck even more and pressing myself into him. His arms tightened around me and lifted my feet from the floor as he held me against him. I heard the cameras from some of the guest going crazy. When he pulled his lips from mine I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." I said breathlessly.

"As I love you." He smiled before sitting me back on my feet and continuing our dance.

_You came to me like the dawn through the night_

_Just shining like the sun_

_Out of my dreams and into my life_

_You are the one, you are the one_

When the music started to swell, I could also feel my heart swell with it. I was beyond happy, beyond loved, there were no words that would do justice to the feelings I had rushing through me. I tightened my hold on my husband as he did the same.

_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

_Said I loved you_

_But this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I lied._

As the song finished Embry twirled me once more then brought me back to his side. I looked at Emily, where she stood with her arm around Sam's waist, and saw her wiping a tear from her cheek. I smiled as I shook my head and followed Embry off the dance floor as everyone clapped.

"You didn't cry the whole time did you?" I laughed as we stopped in front of her.

"No." She said still wiping at her face.

"Nope." Jake said popping the p as he came up next to her. "That kiss you two shared out there did her in."

Emily rolled her eyes as Sam laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Care to dance Mrs. Uley?" Embry asked holding his hand out to her.

"Yes, thank you." She said as she did a little curtsy that made me chuckle.

They made it to the floor with others following just as a new song started. I watched Embry pull Emily close to him and began to move them across the floor.

"Watch the hands!" Sam yelled with a laugh. Emily looked back over to him with a smile as she shook her head.

"Let's dance Lee." Jake said grabbing my hand.

"Oh lord." I said following him. I heard Sam laugh behind us and looked over my shoulder as he was taking my mom's hand and leading her to the floor.

As Jake did his best not to step on my feet, I watched the others on the floor. Every person here had been such a major part of my life. I smiled as I took in all their faces, knowing that each one here loved Embry and I as much as we loved them. When Jake stepped on my foot for the second time I winced.

"Oops. Sorry." He said righting his self. "I'm really bad at this."

"Nah." I laughed, "You just need to practice."

Jacob rolled his eyes before spinning us. I looked over and saw Embry and Emily laughing as they looked over at Sam and my mom. My mom was a horrible dancer and Sam was trying his best to lead her, but it wasn't working out so well for him. When the song ended, Sam made his way to Emily with a slight limp as he kept glancing down at his foot. Embry came over and took my hand.

"Hey Jake, looks like you've got a little girl waiting for her turn on the dance floor." Embry said gesturing over to a table.

We turned to see Nessie standing next to Edward's chair as he absentmindedly played with the curls that hung down her back, watching Jake with a half smile half scowl on her doll like face as she looked between where Quil was dancing with Claire on his hip and back to Jake. Jacob smiled and started over to her. I watched as he made a low bow and held out his hand causing Rosalie to roll her eyes with a smirk. Nessie beamed as she took it and Jake picked her up and headed out to the floor. Embry and I made our way back to our seats for a drink. After sitting and taking a few sips of the champagne, Alice came over to let us know that it was time for Embry to do the garter, then the bouquet, then we were free to go. I jumped up and pulled Embry up with me.

"Whoa! Rush much?" He laughed.

"Yes. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get out of here and get to be alone." I said.

Embry thought my words over a moment then smiled, "You're right. Let's hurry."

Laughing I made my way to the center of the dance floor where Jasper was sitting a chair.

"All single men to the dance floor!" I heard Emmett's voice boom again.

I watched as Alice went through the room pushing all the single guys to the floor.

"Hey! Why us?" Quil said as Alice pushed he and Jake up front.

"You're not married. There for, single." She said.

"Yeah, but Claire and Ness-" Jake started.

"No buts Black. The other unwed imprinted wolves are taking part in it and so shall you." She said turning and leaving them in their spots next to Jared, Seth, Charlie, Brady and Collin.

Once I was seated, Embry raised my leg and began to move his warm hands up my leg slowly while his eyes stayed locked with mine. The feel of his skin on mine sent wonderful pulses of pleasure through me, causing me to bite my lower lip. I felt his fingers hook into the sides of the garter and he drug it down my leg just as slowly. Once my leg was free, Embry stood and turned to the guys. He smiled as he pulled back and released it into the crowd. None of the guys showed any interest in actually trying to catch it, but it landed perfectly on Jared's shoulder. Jared looked down at the garter on his shoulder like it was a poisonous snake, but as he picked it up with his finger tips, he smiled then looked over to Kim who was giggling from where she sat with Rachel.

Alice came over and handed me my bouquet as Emmett announced for all the single ladies to come to the floor. I watched once again as she ushered Kim, my mother, my two aunts and for fun, Ness and Claire to the floor. I laughed as Jared stood off to the side twirling the garter as he smiled at Kim and gave her a thumbs up. I turned my back and with a quick wink to Embry tossed it over my shoulder. I spun back around quickly to see who would catch it. It looked like it was headed right to Kim, but suddenly Kim winced in pain and reached down for her leg. I looked down just in time to see Nessie's leg retract from kicking Kim and she reached up and grabbed the bouquet. I covered my mouth to try to hide my laugh. I heard a loud gasp and looked over to see Edward and Bella make their way over to their daughter with looks of embarrassment and disappointment on their pale faces. Bella went to apologizing to Kim as Edward knelt in front of his daughter and began to scold her. Jake pushed his way through the crowd of women and he too knelt in front of her. Nessie looked down at the floor, then back up to Kim.

"Sorry." She said softly as tears formed in her little eyes.

Kim smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok sweet heart. You just wanted it more." She said touching Ness's face.

Nessie tried to hand the flowers back, but Kim smiled and shook her head. Jake picked Nessie up and held her to his chest as he tried to hide his smile. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her head before taking Bella's hand and heading back to the table.

"That was funny as hell." Embry said taking my hand. "Ness is a little firecracker."

"I'm proud of her in a weird way." I laughed.

"Ok, guess you're free to go." Alice said appearing behind us.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said hugging her.

"Please, thank you. I enjoyed planning this very much." She smiled.

"And you did wonderful." Embry said giving her a quick hug.

She smiled once more then started to usher people outside. Embry and I went into the restrooms to change into the cloths that were waiting for us. I was glad to see Alice had chosen a simple white flowing dress with matching flats. I hung my dress up, knowing Emily would be back in to collect it then headed out the door. Embry was waiting for me in a pair of Jeans and a blue button up and his favorite sneakers. As we made our way to the car the guest started tossing rose petals in the air and cheering as we passed them. I stopped half way to the car and pulled my mother and Seth into a group hug.

"Love you both." I said pulling back from them.

"Love you too Lee." Seth said as mom smiled back at me, "Now get outta here."

I laughed and continued down the sidewalk. When we reached the car, Alice informed us that the suitcases Embry and I had packed were already loaded along with one that she packed for me. I thanked her once more and jumped into the car with Embry climbing in behind me. We continued to wave to everyone as the car pulled away until we couldn't see them any longer. I dropped my arm and leaned back into Embry's side.

"You happy?" He asked stroking my arm.

I looked up to him, "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips as we headed off to start our honeymoon.


	27. Honeymoon

"This is it." Embry said killing the engine on our rental car.

I stared up at the large cabin in front of me. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. It had a large wrapped around porch made of the same deep brown wood the cabin was done in. It was nestled in a grove of tall trees with a mountain range standing in view beyond the trees. I noticed a balcony on the second floor with large French doors. Off to the right of the house was a large lake and the darkness that had settled showed the many fireflies that were dancing in the air. I stepped out the car and looked over to the lake and noticed the long dock that stretched out into a gazebo.

Embry and I had left straight from the wedding and to the airport. We decided to have our honeymoon in Bristol, Tennessee. I had traveled there with my family as a kid and fell in love with the natural beauty of the place. I had booked the cabin a month in advance to make sure we got the one located next to the lake and was the farther away from the rest. When we arrived at the air port, we rented a car and drove straight to the cabin. I helped Embry with the luggage and we made our way up to the house. Once we were inside and found the light switch I instantly fell in love with our cabin. The main floor was large and open. The furniture was big with over stuffed pillows on the sofa's that faced a large cobble stone fire place. There was a dark oak round table that sat in front of a large wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the lake. The kitchen had a dark stove and matching black fridge. I looked up to see an open loft with a spiral wooden stair case leading up to it.

"Wow. This place is nice." Embry said sitting the suit cases down.

I nodded as I placed the two cases I was holding to the wood floor. I stepped down into the living room and smiled. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I leaned back into them.

"What should we do first?" Embry asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well," I said turning to face him. "Let's get this luggage up stairs, then you can take a relaxing shower while I unpack, then we'll see where the night leads us."

"Really?" He said in a low voice as he began tugging at the strap of my dress.

"Yep." I said nuzzling his neck.

He smiled and took a step back and grabbed two of the cases and started for the stairs. I grabbed my two and followed behind him. When we reached the top landing I looked around the room. There were the same large windows from down stairs looking over the lake. In the center of the room sat a large king sized four poster bed that was covered in deep red bedding with large pillows at the headboard. It look beyond comfortable. On the other side of the room was a door that I went and opened to reveal the bathroom. Next to the far wall sat a large white claw foot tub with wrap around shower curtain. And small white sink with a large silver mirror. I opened the closet on the opposite wall from the sink and grabbed a towel and hung it on the hook before going back to the bedroom. Embry was standing on the balcony leaning against the railing. I went through the open doors and placed a kiss to his back.

"You're all set for your shower." I said.

"Thanks babe." He said stepping back from the railing.

I stood on my toes and kissed his lips. "Don't keep me waiting to long."

He laughed against my lips, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He kissed me once more than made his way to the bathroom. I waited till I heard the water start then placed the suitcase Alice had packed on to the bed and opened it. I was curious to see what she had packed. It opened to reveal a wide collection of lingerie, panties and bras. A note on the top caught my attention.

_Leah, _

_Here's to a wonderful honeymoon! All are proven to enhance the entertainment!_

_Enjoy!_

_Much love ~ Alice_

I laughed to myself as I sat the note down and began to look through the items. I glanced around the room and noticed that a few candles where in here. I opened draws searching for a lighter and found a box of matches in the nightstand. I lit them and went back to the suitcase. I stared down at them, not sure what to wear. While part of me wanted to chose the safe white satin teddy, another part of me wanted to give Embry an unforgettable first night as husband and wife. I sighed and grabbed the black bra, with matching thong and garter. After I pushed some of the items aside, I found black sheer stockings. I quickly undressed and put on my selected items. I pulled my hair down from the clip and let it fall down in curls around my face and shoulders. I glanced at my reflection in the large window. I hated to sound vein, but I looked sexy. The bra pushed my breast up and the garter which held the stockings made my legs look longer and leaner. I blushed and turned to turn off the lights.

I could hear Embry turning the water off to the shower and I quickly jumped onto the bed. I laid back on the pillows with my arms stretched out to the side of me and my left leg raised a bit higher than the other. I saw the light to the bath room go out just as the door opened. Embry was wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and was toweling his hair. When he looked up at me he stopped dead in his tracks and the towel slipped from his fingers. I sat up and leaned back on my hands, arching my back as I did.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" I smirked.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving my body.

I sat up on my knees and placed my hands to the top of my thighs. "You know you kept me waiting."

"S-sorry." He said.

"Oh, you're forgiven, but.."

"But what?" He asked.

"Are you going to keep me waiting the rest of the night? Or am I going to be able to feel my husbands touch tonight?" I asked pouting a little as I looked at him.

Embry closed the distance between us in two short strides. He placed the back of his fingers to my collarbone and ghosted them up my neck and into my hair.

"You'll definitely feel my touch tonight." He said in a deep voice that made my insides shake.

He leaned into me and kissed me softly at first, but when I put my hands to his hips and moved them around to his ass, he moaned and kissed me harder. His tongue swept along my lips then into my mouth. His hands moved down my body leaving a trail of smoldering fire in their wake to my hips. He pushed me down till I was lying back on the bed and he lowered his self between my legs as he pulled my leg up around his hip. I could feel his need for me against my center and I sucked in a sharp breath. Embry moved his kisses down to my breast and lightly bit at my hardened peak through the black lacey bra. I pulled at his hair which caused him to release a sharp breath this time. Embry started placing like feathery kisses to my skin as his hand moved down to my garter belt. He undid each clasp then slipped his fingers under the edge of the stocking, pushing it down my leg. When he couldn't reach any further, he sat back on his knees and pulled it the rest of the was off. He brought my leg up to his face and kissed the inside of my thigh before doing the same thing to the other leg.

"Sit up for me baby girl." He whispered.

I did as I was asked and was rewarded with another fever inducing kiss as his hands undid my bra. As he pulled his lips from mine, his hands pulled the bra away and he dropped it to the floor. He placed his hand between my breast and pushed me back down to the bed. When I was back on my back, he kissed my breast once more as his hand kneaded the other. His kisses moved down my chest to the top of my black thong. He licked and nipped at the skin there causing my breath to come out in ragged breaths. He hooked his fingers under the material and pulled it down and dropped it to the floor. He stood from the bed and removed his boxers, allowing his erection to spring forth. I licked my lips as I stared at him. Embry climbed back on the bed and got on his knees between my legs.

"You're so beautiful Lee." He said huskily as his fingers made contact with my bud of desire.

"Ahh…" I mewed out as my eyes closed for a brief second before opening back up to him.

"I can't ever get enough of you like this." He said as he pushed two of his fingers into me.

"Em…"

"Yes Leah?" He asked as he with drew his fingers almost all the way out of me and pushed them back in slightly harder as his thumb pressed against my clit.

"That…that feels…." I moaned.

"Feels what?" He asked curling his fingers in me.

"Magnificent." I whispered.

I saw him smile as he leaned down to me and kissed my neck and chest. His fingers began to move faster and I could feel the tightening in my stomach.

"Embry… baby….I'm going to…" I was unable to finish my sentence as I lost myself in orgasmic bliss.

Embry slowed his movements as I rode out my orgasm. When I could focus, I pulled him down to me, crushing my lips to his. His warm breath on my face sent the shivers through me. I licked his lips as I locked my legs around his waist, my wet center meeting his hardness. He groaned as his head fell back. I nipped at his Adam's apple. I moved my hand in between us and grabbed his harden shaft. Embry grunted and thrust against my hand. I pumped my hand along his length a few times before his hand clamped over mine, stopping me. I removed my hand as he positioned himself at my opening.

"Em.." I said looking into his alluring brown eyes.

"Leah," He responded, my name rolling off his tongue in such a way that caused my hips bucked into him.

"Love me Embry, please." I pleaded as I kissed his chin.

He released a throaty groan before he sheathed himself into me. I let out a yelp of pleasure as I arched to him. His hand found purchase in my hair, pulling on it as he moved within me. His movements were slow and precise. His hips rolling into me like a wave. I moved my hands to his back, feeling his muscles flexing under my hands with each thrust of his hips. Nothing could ever compare to how I felt each time we came together this way, only this time seemed more heightened, deeper. Maybe that was because we were now married and that made it better, whatever it was, my body was climbing to heights I've never known. I clung to him like a life line tossed to a drowning swimmer. His body knew how to make mine ache for more of him.

As I bit down on his shoulder, he pushed harder into me, unleashing his passion. His thrusts became harder, deeper. I could feel the familiar tightening in my body and my legs started to shake around him. Embry recognized this also and hooked his arm under my knee, holding my leg up to his side as he pushed me into the mattress harder and faster.

"I love you so m-much Leah…. Nothing could ever feel this…..good." He moaned as he crushed his mouth to mine.

As I toppled over the edge, my head fell back as I screamed out in pleasure. Embry moaned as I came undone under him, his thrusts milking everything from my body. A moment later, his head fell down to mine as he joined me in my ecstasy. He laid over me, slowing his breathing as I fought to control mine, placing warm kisses to my skin. He moved his head to look at me, the candle light creating just a enough light to see by. He smiled softly down at me, stroking the side of my face.

"I love you." He whispered.

I kissed his lips gently as I cupped the side of his neck, "I love you."

He smiled, then rolled over to lay beside me, pulling me to him. Due to our lovemaking, the bedding was now bunched up at the foot of the bed. Knowing that I wouldn't need the heavy blanket with Embry sleeping next to me, I grabbed the sheet and pulled it over us.

"Good night, my beautiful wife." Embry said ghosting his finger tips up my back.

"Good night, my wonderful husband." I said from where I laid across his chest.

I woke in the morning alone in the large bed. I sat up, holding the sheet to my body and looked around the room for Embry, but he wasn't here. I stood up and pulled on a robe from the suitcase from Alice. I went into the bathroom to find my toothbrush and toothpaste already sitting on the sink. As I stepped up to the sink, a note, written in my pink lipstick from my toiletries bag caught my attention.

_My amazing wife, _

_Went to the market down the road, should you wake to find me gone_

_Know I'm thinking of you and loving you. Be back soon._

_Love your wonderful sexy husband_

I smiled as I began to brush my teeth. Once I was done, I decided to take a quick shower. When I stepped into the hot water, I could feel the tenderness in my muscles from last night. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene over and over in my head. Everything had been so right, so perfect. After scrubbing clean, I dried and went back into the room to dress. I could hear pots and pans moving around and peeked over the railing. I couldn't see the kitchen where the noise was coming from, but I could see several shopping bags on the table. I quickly got dressed in a pair of light faded jeans and a black top. I ran a brush through my long hair and pulled into a braid on my left shoulder. After pulling on my socks and sneakers, I made my way down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen. Embry was standing at the counter cutting up some apples and oranges. I glanced to the stove to see some bacon frying and scrambled eggs in a pan.

"Morning." I said.

Embry glanced over his shoulder to me and smiled that dazzling smile I love.

"Good morning beautiful." He said turning to pull me to him, "How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm," I moaned leaning into him, "Wonderfully."

He laughed and went back to his cutting.

"What's all this?" I asked peeking over his shoulder.

"This," He said holding out a piece of apple for me, "is breakfast."

I bit the apple and leaned back on the counter.

"Coffee?" He asked gesturing to the pot.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." I smiled pulling a mug from the cabinet.

I made myself a cup and leaned back onto the counter, trying to stay out of his way as he moved about the kitchen. Embry had become more confident in his cooking skills the past few months. After he had finished, we sat at the table eating the wonderful meal he had prepared. After we had finished, I washed up the dishes while Embry showered. When he had finished, we decided to take a walk in the woods and around the lake. I grabbed a camera I had packed before taking my husbands hand and following him into the woods. We started off walking near the lake, the calm water seemed to match our moods. We were just happy to be together after everything we had been through. We hiked into the woods and found a river with clear water flowing over large stones and into a pool that was veiled by a grove of trees. Embry stood at the edge and tossed a pebble in the water. I quietly pulled my camera up and snapped a picture of him. He heard the click and turned to me laughing.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Taking pictures." I answered as I focused the camera on him once again, "Come on, show me sexy."

He laughed and lunged towards me. I expertly dodge him. I may not be phasing any longer, but I still had some wolf left in me and quick reflexes was one of the perks. He chased me for a few moments, though he could have caught me at any time, trying to take the camera from me, before grabbing me and falling to the ground. When he pried it away, he took a quick photo of me laying under him, before dropping the camera and kissing me until we both were breathless. After lounging by the river for a while, we headed back to the cabin. After finishing lunch, we drove into the small town that Embry had went to earlier. We shopped at some of the small novelties stores and I picked up a few more things from the market to last us for the remainder of our stay. It was a perfect day, just being with my husband. God, I don't think I would ever get tired of that title, my husband.

I had finished the dinner dishes and made my way upstairs and out the French doors to find Embry stretched out on a chase lounge in his sleep pants staring up at the star filled sky. I leaned against the door frame, my eyes taking in all his beauty. His shirtless chest looked gorgeous and welcoming.

"Got your eyes full?" He asked not looking over to me.

I rolled my eyes and went to him just as he was holding his arm open for me to slide into his side. I placed my head to his shoulder as my fingers began to trace around his abs and navel. Embry pulled me up to straddle his lap as he looked at me.

"Lee," He said stoking my cheek, "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that." I said.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. At least, I don't think it is." He smiled.

I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm not going to phase anymore." He said.

It took a minute for the words to sink in completely.

"Wait? What? You're not going to…. Embry this is crazy." I said holding myself to him.

"No it's not."

"But the pack?" I asked.

"Will be fine. I want to be with you Lee. Should you decided to start phasing again one day, then I will too. If you don't then I'll be just as in love with you when we're two gray haired people rocking side by side in matching rockers."

I smiled at the image of Embry as an old man.

"I've already told Jake and he supports my decision. I hope you will too." He said looking into my eyes for some clue as to what I was thinking.

I didn't want Embry to stop if it was not something he truly wanted to do.

"Em, are you sure about this?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's not easy babe. In fact it's damn hard." I informed him.

"Nothing is too hard for me with you by my side." He said running his hands up and down my arms. "Please Leah, say you're ok with this."

I leaned down till my head was resting against his, "Of course I am. I'll help you in every way I can Embry."

"Thank you sweet heart." He said before pulling my lips to his.

Suddenly I was ravenous for him. I leaned back and pulled my shirt over my head, showing him what I wanted. He smiled once before giving me what I wanted and needed from him right there under the stars.

We spent the next four days in our own heaven. When we could pull ourselves off one another, we enjoyed the landscape around us. Before we knew it, our honeymoon was over and we headed back to La Push.


	28. News

_This is the last chapter to be in Embry's point of view. I thought it'd be nice to hear from him once more before the story ends, seeing as how there is only one more chapter left after this. Enjoy!_

Embry's POV:

Four months. Four months since Leah and I married, making me the happiest person on the planet. When we returned from our very pleasurable honeymoon, life picked up as it tends to do. Leah was now working at a small doctor's office in Forks. I was still working at the garage. We fell into a comfortable pattern of everyday life quickly. We'd have breakfast together every morning, then off to our jobs, both home in time for dinner, then we'd spend our nights lost in passion, which had not slowed since marrying.

Not phasing had proven tougher than I thought. Although I had not slipped, the first few weeks were extremely hard. Leah was not wrong when she told me how hard it was. But my wonderful wife had been there for me at every turn. She supported me and helped keep me calm when I was close to losing it. Jacob and Quil had been more than supportive in my choice as well. Though the pack was two members short, Jake, Quil and Seth were able to handle everything just fine. Jake was all but officially moved into the Cullen's place. He spent every waking moment there with Nessie. Quil was just as bad when it came to Claire. The weekends he was not with her, he'd become sullen and moody. However, this proved as useful ammunition when we were giving him a hard time. Seth on the other hand was as always Seth.

I smiled to myself as I drove home. I was happy with how everything in my life was going. I had gotten a promotion at work today, which meant a pay raise, which would come in handy. After getting off work, I was rushing home. I wanted to get home before Leah and prepare dinner for her. I knew she had a doctor's appointment with Carlise today. Nothing was wrong with her as far as I knew, she just wanted to keep it that way.

I was surprised when I pulled into the drive and saw Leah's car. I didn't think she would be home just yet, but I was already smiling at the thought of her on the other side of the door. I ran up the front stairs and into the house. I found Leah sitting at the kitchen table looking over some papers with a cup of hot chocolate. She looked adorable in her blue scrub pants and white shirt with blue daisy's on it. Her long hair pulled into a messy bun on her head.

"Hello love." I said sitting my keys on the table as I leaned over to kiss her lips.

I felt my heart speed up as I kissed her.

"Hey." She said with a large smile. "How'd your day go?"

"Great. I have some news." I said.

"Me too."

"Your's good?" I asked.

"I think so. What about yours?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You go first." Leah smiled.

I leaned forward and took her hand in mine. "Well, I got promoted at work."

She smiled, "That's great baby! Congrats!"

"Thank you, thank you." I laughed holding my head tilted up as if it was nothing.

She stood up and came around to me, sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"This doesn't mean longer hours, right?"

I shook my head. "No, just more responsibility. I'll still be home with you every evening."

She smiled and leaned down running her nose up my jaw, "Good, because I like having you around."

I squeezed her to me tracing my tongue along her lips, tasting her. When I felt her shiver against me I laughed and pulled away.

"So, what's your news babe?"

She began to fiddle with the necklace from Janet on her neck and smiled up at me, "Well, I went to see Carlise today and it looks like you're going to be a daddy."

My eyes became wide as the words hit my brain. I sat Leah back on her feet in front of me where I still sat in the chair. I didn't say anything as I stared at her flat tummy.

"Em? Embry, you ok?" Leah asked with a hint of worry to her velvet voice.

I couldn't answer, I was completely in awe of what was growing just on the other side of her stomach. I felt her touch to my face and looked up at her. Her eyes were starting to pool with tears and her face worried.

"Please say something." She said softly.

"You sure?" I asked looking back down to her tummy.

"Yes. I'm seven weeks along." She said pulling her shirt up just above her navel. "Embry, you're scaring me."

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her skin below her navel. I felt her body relax as I traced her skin with my finger.

"Can't wait to meet you little one." I said before looking up to her.

Leah was smiling widely and the tears ran softly down her face. "You mean it?"

I stood from my chair and pulled her to me. "Leah, how could you think I don't? We're having a baby! This is great!"

She laughed and kissed my lips, "Glad you think so…Daddy."

_9 months later_

One year anniversary: Check

One year without phasing: Check

One hormonal, irritable pregnant wife: Double Check

Leah handled the pregnancy with about as much grace as a rattlesnake. While she was easy going in the beginning, that quickly changed the bigger she got. Around her fifth month she began to get noticeably bigger and more uncomfortable. Everything seemed to make her have one of two reactions, either she'd become REALLY angry, or really weepy. Her nesting stage was the worst. Once, she about took Seth and Jacob's heads off for not wiping their feet before walking onto her freshly vacuumed carpet. She pitched such a fit, that she actually made Seth cry. Needless to say, they started leaving their shoes on the front porch when they came over. Of course I got the brunt force of it all. I could do nothing right. If I cleaned, it wasn't cleaned well enough, if I cooked, I either over or under cooked it, or I'd cook something that the smell made her sick. Of course, after she'd calm down she'd come to me with tears in her sad brown eyes begging for me to forgive her, which I always did. I took everything in stride, though there were a few times I thought for sure I was going to phase right on the spot, but it never happened.

She had spoken to Carlise about her mood swings. He seemed to think that it was due to her hormones affecting her more than normal because of her wolf side. This of course made it worse. She'd yell about how she couldn't even experience a normal pregnancy because of the "damn wolf curse" as she was calling it. But through the course of it all, I had become even more in love with her. Leah may have thought that she looked like a whale, (her words not mine), but I had never seen her more beautiful. Her skin glowed all the time. The weight of the pregnancy giving her body subtle curves around her hips. Her already perfect breast looked fuller, more shapely. Even her hair had become longer and shinier.

We had just finished dinner and I was loading the dishes into the new dishwasher I had installed to help make things easier for her when I felt the pull to my spine letting me know she was in the room.

"You're doing it wrong." She grumbled from behind me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before looking back over to her.

"How so love?" I asked keeping my voice soft and sweet.

"Line all the plates together, then bowels, and please keep the spoons and forks separate." She said pointing to the dishwasher with a scowl.

I stood and faced her, "Lee, baby, does it actually matter?"

I watched her eyes knot up and her nose flare. Oops, here it comes.

"YES! It makes it easier to put everything away when I empty it! It just makes more sense Embry!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok. I'll fix it baby." I said turning back to the task at hand.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath and then her feet as she went down the hall with a sob.

"Oh no." I mumbled to myself as I closed the dishwasher.

I made my way down the hall, stopping to peek into the newly decorated nursery. Emily and Alice Cullen had taken care of doing the nursery as a baby gift. Of course Alice kept insisting that she could do better if she knew the sex of the baby, but Leah wouldn't budge. She didn't want to know what it was until it was born. I didn't care either way as long as both my wife and child were healthy. So, the nursery had a deep brown crib with white bedding. Instead of the typical theme of teddy bears or butterflies, Emily and Alice had gone with a mural painting of a scenic meadow with a river flowing through it, in the distance of the painting was two wolves lying on the ground curled up together. Scattered around the room were also snapshots of our family and friends. I smiled as I closed the door and headed to our room.

When I opened the door Leah was lying on her side facing away from me. I could hear her light sobs and shook my head as I went and laid down behind her pulling her back against me. When I went to cradle her closer, something soft and plush was in the way. I grabbed the item and held it up for me to see. It was Ace, the toy wolf I had won her on our first date. I laughed and placed it back down to her.

"I'm sorry." Leah sobbed. "I'm an awful wife."

I sighed rubbing her round belly, "No love, no. You're wonderful."

She rolled over to face me, "No I'm not. Wonderful wives don't take their husbands heads off over loading a dishwasher. You've been so great with me through out this. I don't see how you've taken everything I've done to you Embry. I'm so very sorry sweetie."

"I've taken it because I love you and I know how hard it must be for you right now. All this crazy stuff if happening to your body, it can't be easy." I said stroking the side of her face.

She nodded and closed her eyes at my touch.

"I love you Leah Call. Nothing you could ever do would make me love you less."

"I love you too." She smiled. " I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"You go take a nice relaxing shower and when you get out, I'll have some yummy snacks waiting for us and we can veg out in bed with a really good movie." She said smiling.

"Sounds great." I said before kissing her lips and standing from the bed.

I pulled my shirt off as I headed for the door and dropped it on the floor in front the dresser. When I was only a few steps out the door I heard Leah yell.

"EMBRY!"

I turned back groaning. "I know, I know, I'll pick it up and put it in the-"

I froze when I came back into the room. Leah was standing next to the bed, her sleep pants soaked and a puddle at her feet. I glanced quickly between her and the floor.

"Em," Leah said her eyes wide and nervous, "it's time."

I held my spot, frozen by panic for a split second before jumping into action.

"Lee, get changed out of those wet cloths, I'll get your bag in the car and call your brother." I said going to the closet and grabbing her hospital bag.

"O-o-okay." She said in a small voice.

I turned to her and kissed her lips. "Everything's going to be fine."

She nodded, tears starting in her eyes.

"Our baby's coming." I smiled, in turn making her smile.

I left her alone to change while I took the bag out to my truck, dropping it into the infant carrier I already had strapped in. As I closed the door I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Seth.

"Yep?" Seth answered after the second ring.

"Hey, it's me. Leah's gone into labor, we're heading out now." I said running back up the steps.

"Alright!" Seth laughed. "How's she doing?"

"Scared." I said going down the hall.

"I'll call everyone before I head up to see her." Seth informed me.

"Thanks Seth."

"Sure. Tell my sister I love her." He said before disconnecting the call.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and went back into the bedroom for a shirt. I found Leah pulling on her sneakers as I snatched a shirt from the dresser, pulling it on.

"Ok, Seth's going to call your mom and everyone. He said to tell you he loves you and he'll see you there." I said helping her from the bed.

She winced and doubled over, letting out a big huff of air. The look of complete pain that crossed her face made me suddenly nauseated. I knew pain and child birth went hand in hand, but I didn't want Leah to be in pain at anytime. After it had passed, I helped her out to the truck, supporting her weight on my arm the entire time. Once I had her strapped in, I ran around to the driver side and flew towards the hospital.

"Oh god…" Leah sobbed squeezing my hand that she was holding.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Not from the pain of her squeezing my hand, but from the pain she was feeling.

"Breath Lee." I said calmly.

She took a couple of deep breaths then I felt her body start to relax. I cursed at the stop light that I was forced to stop at. It was taking to long. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel impatiently and just as I was getting ready to run the stupid ass red light, it changed to green. I punched the gas and sped into the hospital parking lot. After parking, I ran around to the back side and grabbed the bag slinging it over my shoulder, then opened Leah's door, lifting her into my arms and running into the hospital.


	29. Family

_*Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews and support of this story! I can't tell you guys enough how much you ROCK! Sorry it took so long for the last few chapters, but real life must be dealt with, lol. This chapter will be the last in Embry and Leah's story, thank you for allowing me to share one simple story that kept running through my head with you. Much love to you all! And now the conclusion of our little love story._

"I can't. I can't." I said through my tears as my head fell back onto the pillow.

"Yes you can. I need you to push now Leah." The doctor said looking up at me from between my legs.

I squeezed Embry's hand as I tried to sit back up. His arm came around my shoulders helping me. His face was a mask of calmness and strength, but I could see the worry and terrified look in his eyes. I knew that he was sick at the pain I was in and even though I shouldn't have been able to think about anything else but pushing, I was worried about him. I tightened my hold on his hand as I pushed, tears falling fast out of my eyes as I did. I pushed with everything I had, until I couldn't anymore and collapsed back into his arm.

"You're doing great." A nurse said from next to me as she wiped my head with a cloth.

"Ok Mrs. Call, I can see the head, one more big push." The doctor said not looking up to me.

"I can't." I cried like a weakling.

I know I used to fight vampires and all, but vamps had nothing on child birth. Hell what I was going through right now made the newborn war look like a cakewalk. My entire body hurt, like I was being squeezed like a lemon and I was exhausted. Embry looked down at me and saw the strain on my face.

"Come on baby girl. You can do this." He said in his sweet voice.

I sobbed leaning my head into his shoulder, "I can't Em."

He put his head to mine, "Yes you can. Leah, you're the strongest person I know. Just think, one more big push and we meet our baby. I know he or she is excited to meet you. Come on love, one more push."

He was right. I wanted nothing more than to meet the little person that had shared my body the last nine months. Whose constant kicks to my bladder kept me in the bath room. I took in a shaky breath as Embry helped me sit back up. Squeezing his hand, I pushed with everything I had.

"Ok, shoulder's are out, keep going Leah. Come on little one." The doctor said.

Just as I could feel the last of my energy leaving my body, the doctor smiled and looked up to me.

"It's a girl!" He said holding the tiny baby up for me to see.

"A girl?" I asked with a tearful smile.

"A beautiful brown hair little girl." He smiled back.

I looked up at Embry who was staring at our daughter with that dazzling smile and misty eyes.

"Dad," The doctor asked looking to Embry, "Would you like to cut the cord?'

Embry nodded and took the tool from the nurse and cut the cord that tied me to my daughter.

"We'll just get her cleaned up and weighed, then she'll be all yours." The nurse said taking my tiny child from the doctor.

As the doctor and another nurse cleaned me up, Embry wrapped his arms around my shoulders kissing my head. "Thank you Leah. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked looking up to him.

"For our beautiful little girl." He smiled.

"Oh, well thank you." I said touching his face, "And you're welcome."

I could hear her little cries and my heart melted. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. The nurse turned to us, our little angel wrapped in a white blanket and stopped next to my bed. She leaned down to place the baby in my arms when I stopped her.

"Embry first." I said up to her.

The nurse smiled and walked around the bed, placing our daughter into Embry's large arms. He looked terrified at first. But as he stared down at her, his face became smooth and relaxed. I could tell by that one look that she already had her father completely wrapped around that little finger.

"So, what's her name?" The nurse said looking down to me.

"Well," I said looking up to Embry, "If you don't mind, I thought about Ember Anne. Annie for short."

"Ember Anne?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, Ember after her father and Anne after her grandmother."

Embry smiled as more tears came to his eyes, "I love it and so would Mom ."

He turned back to our daughter and kissed her little head, "Welcome Ember Anne Call."

He smiled down at her once more before placing her into my arms. The moment she was in them, I knew I would never love anything like I would love this wonderful creature. She had my dark hair and skin tone. Her lips reminded me of my brothers and fathers. But her eyes and nose were all Embry. She had Embry's deep brown eyes and even though she was only minutes old, I could see the same sparkle that his held.

"Hello sweet baby." I crooned to her.

Her eyes looked up to me, already holding what I took to be wonder in them. Embry stroked the side of my face as he looked down at us.

"I'll go let everyone know." He said kissing my head, then touching Annie's.

"Oh babe?" I said sweetly.

He turned to me and raised his eyes.

"Could you please, please bring me back a soda? I'm dying of thirst."

He laughed and nodded before heading out the door leaving me alone with my daughter. I could feel the moistness in my eyes as I took her little hand in mine. Her skin felt warm and soft.

"My sweet Annie. You are the most beautiful little girl in all the world. You are safe and you are wanted." I said kissing her little hand.

Embry came back in being followed by the crowd of family and friends. Seth was first through the door, followed by my mother and Charlie. Jake, Quil, Sam, Emily, Paul and Rachel stopped a the foot of the bed.

"Where's my niece?" Seth said with a large grin as he passed the large balloon of a baby bottle to Embry.

Embry chuckled as he took the balloon and sat my soda on the table next to me.

Seth and my mother came to stand next to he bed. I held out my arms and placed Annie in Seth's open arms. He grinned his large smile down at her as he stroked the side her of face.

"Everyone, meet Ember Anne Call, Annie." I smiled.

"Her lips…" Seth said looking to me.

"I know. Dad's."

He nodded and looked back down to her.

"Hello little Annie. I'm your Uncle Seth. And not to sound like a butthead, but I'm cooler than your Uncle Sam." He said in a babyish voice.

I looked over to Sam as he rolled his eyes. Seth cooed at her a moment before passing her to our mom. My mother's tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her first grandchild.

"Oh Leah, she's perfect. Isn't she perfect?" She asked looking up to Charlie.

Charlie smiled before nodding in agreement. My mom kissed her head as the others made their way forward to see my daughter. Jacob said that he thought she looked like me, while Emily's thought was she looked like Embry. Quil deemed her cute while holding her little hand. Rachel and Paul stood holding hands as they looked down at her in Seth's arms after he had only allowed her out of his for a moment before taking her back. Sam and I looked over to Rachel and Paul at the same time and saw the same look. Joy and something else I couldn't quite but my finger on. Sam looked to me once with a soft smile before looking back to Rachel and Paul.

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

Rachel looked up to Paul with a smile.

"Guess we can't hide it any longer." Paul said looking down at her, then back to the room, "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh! That's great!" Emily said pulling Rachel into a hug.

"What?" Jake asked in a loud tone, "When? How?"

His look of shock made the rest of us laugh.

"I'm four months along." Rachel said beaming.

"FOUR MONTHS?" Jake said again in his booming voice. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rachel turned to look at her little brother, "I didn't want to take away from Leah's moment in the spot light."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Ya told Dad yet?"

"No, but I will tomorrow." She said.

Jake looked to Paul, "You better be glad that she's your imprint. At least Dad knows for sure that you'll take care of her, other wise he would probably shoot you."

Paul laughed as he pulled Rachel into his side. After spending some time with our family and prying Annie from Seth's arms, with his promises to see her again soon, Embry and I were finally left alone with our daughter. Embry climbed on the bed next to me, wrapping his arm around me as I held our baby girl.

"She's really beautiful." I said.

"Yeah she is, which means I need to get a gun." Embry said holding her little fist.

"A gun?"

"How else am I supposed to keep all the boys away?" He asked looking to me.

"Jeez, already worrying about that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"But then again, maybe she'll have your attitude and they'll all be to scared to talk to her." He laughed.

I swatted his arm, "I wasn't that bad!"

He laughed and kissed my head, "No, no you weren't."

"Besides, I got you didn't I?" I said smirking.

His face became serious as he looked at me, "Yes you did. And I'm thankful each day for it. I love you Lee."

"I love you." I said kissing his lips.

As I laid in the bed that evening holding my daughter close to me, I looked over to where Embry had fallen asleep earlier in the chair, then back down to my daughter.

"Annie, you're a lucky little girl. You have the most wonderful, kind father in the entire world. He's strong and sweet. I know he'll love us and protect us."

Her little eyes stared back up to me as I spoke softly to her, reminding me so much of the man I loved.

"You're daddy likes to say that I am his rock, his strength, but if ya want to know the truth, he's mine. Your daddy gave me strength through his friendship to pick up my life after a devastating heartbreak. He gave mommy the strength to stop bursting into a hairy wolf. And his love gave me the strength to love him and trust him. And that strength and love brought you here. You're daddy has given me so much more than I could ever give him in return. Yep, we're two of the luckiest girls in the world kiddo, for we have the love of Embry Call."


End file.
